You're Never Alone
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Sequel to Never Let You Fall. T.J Wilson and Nattie Neidhart's relationship is about to get harder and stronger at the same time. : Read and review. You don't have to read Never Let You Fall to read this one, although it's recommended.
1. I'm Pregnant

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all Ages and faithful followers! Welcome to the first chapter of my sequel to Never Let You Fall! You're Never Alone will be an all new experience for Natalie and T.J and hopefully I will be able to do as well on this story as I have on Never Let You Fall!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"So Miss Neidhart, I believe that you want to drop your WWE Diva's Championship tonight. Would you like to explain to me why you are so willing to throw away what you've described as your dream goal?" Vince McMahon asked. I bit my lip nervously as I ruffled my hair before looking down at the silver, pink and purple championship belt resting on my lap.

"Vince, as much as I love this Championship, I need to give it to someone else. I don't want to Vince, but I have to," I said, finally looking upwards into my boss's dark brown eyes.

"Yes Miss Neidhart I understand that but would you like to tell me why you have to give this belt up?" Vince asked, his head tilting slightly to the side. I took a deep breath and exhaled slightly.

"I'm pregnant Mr Mac, that's why I need to drop my title," I said. Wow, it was such a relief to finally say it!

"Wow... does T.J know?" Vince asked.

"Not yet, I was planning to tell him before our meeting but I couldn't find him, I think he was preparing for the Rumble match." I said. Vince nodded and he smiled at me.

"Well congratulations to both you and T.J. So, is this baby a planned one or is it a surprise baby?" Vince asked.

"I'm pretty sure this baby planned it all out but it was definitely a shock to me and it is going to be a massive shock to T.J." I said.

"Oh I bet. So Miss Neidhart, I believe that you won't be an active wrestler for the rest of the year! When are you actually due?" Vince asked.

"I'm due in August. Apparently, I conceived around our anniversary." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Okay, so do you know what you are going to do after you give birth to the little one? Will you continue with the WWE or will you stay at home and be a stay-at-home Mom?" Vince asked.

"In all honesty Vince, I have no idea what I am going to do. I don't know whether or not I will want to remain as a WWE Diva. I love what I do, it's in my blood and I pride myself on being the first third-generation professional wrestler." I said.

* * *

"Alright Natalie, it was great talking to you and congratulations once again. I hope that you keep me updated, especially with your career choices." Vince said. I nodded my head and walked down the corridor, my championship belt held firmly in my grasp. I went back down to the Hart Dynasty's dressing room and frowned when I saw that there was still no one in there. Where was my boyfriend? I needed to tell him that he was going to be a Daddy. Huh... A Daddy... I'm sure he was going to absolutely love that. I slowly got changed into my wrestling gear and as I was lacing up my boots, T.J entered the room, with Harry and Harry's sister Georgia behind him.

"Hey," I said, looking up at all of them.

"Hey girlie, are you retaining tonight?" Georgia asked.

"Nah, I'm dropping tonight, just got out of a meeting with Mr Mac," I said.

"Damn, that sucks, sorry to hear that honey." T.J said, sitting next to me.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about why I chose to drop the belt," I said to him quietly. T.J nodded his head and I pulled him over to a corner so we could talk. Just as I opened my mouth, there was a knock on the door and T.J diverted his attention to the door. It opened and standing there were Michelle and Layla.

"We have to go over the match Nat and then we'll go straight to the Gorilla," Michelle said. I nodded my head and T.J turned to face me.

"Stay safe babe," T.J said, gently giving me a kiss.

"I have to, not just for me but for our baby." I whispered in his ear.

"What?" He asked, moving backwards to look at me.

"I'm pregnant," I said. I gently kissed his cheek and then I walked out of the room.

* * *

After losing my Championship Belt to Eve Torres, I walked backstage where I saw all the Royal Rumble Competitors lined up ready. I placed my hand protectively on my lower stomach as I grabbed a water bottle and headed back to my dressing room. As I walked past the line, a hand stuck out and gripped onto my arm. Looking upwards, I saw that it was T.J who stopped me. I stared at him for a moment, and then he pulled me closer to his body. As my body rubbed against his, I allowed my eyes to flutter shut slowly and then back open. T.J didn't say a word as his hand moved up and stroked my hair lovingly. My eyes closed again as his hand moved to the side of my face, caressing my cheek before pulling my face forward to gently kiss my lips.

"So... you really have a baby in there?" He whispered. I felt his hand on my stomach and I nodded my head.

"We have a baby in there honey," I said.

T.J's grin couldn't have gotten any bigger as he got down on his knees. He ran both his hands over my stomach before gently kissing the lower part of my stomach, just under my bellybutton. I smiled and ignored the strange looks we were getting from everyone else. We weren't a couple that usually displayed affection in the workplace so it was shocking for anyone to see us showing our love.

"Hello baby, Daddy loves you." T.J said, before kissing my stomach again. I smiled and he stood up. The Rumble match had started and I was going to leave but T.J kept me close to him.

"Don't you gotta focus?" I asked. T.J smiled and shook his head.

"The only thing I'm gonna focus on right now is the amazing woman in front of me that has given me the best gift in the entire world. I mean Nat... You're having my baby!" T.J said. I nodded and he pulled me closer to him as our lips met once more.

* * *

When T.J went out to the ring, I slowly walked back to my dressing room with a smile etched across my face. As I opened the door, I watched as Harry and Georgia looked up and they both smiled.

"Is it true?" Georgia asked. I nodded my head and smiled at her. She squealed and I watched as both her and Harry bounded off of the sofa and over to me, pulling me in for a tight three-way hug.

"Jim will be so impressed that he's a Grandpa for the second time!" Harry laughed.

"Well, he's used to being called Poppy now," I said, smirking. Harry and Georgia let go of me and I looked across at my phone.

"Speaking of Poppy, I should probably call and let him and Mom know that they are having another Grandchild," I said, biting my lip nervously.

"T.J was just eliminated." Harry announced, looking over at the TV. I frowned slightly and grabbed my change of clothes. I'm getting in the shower before he comes and hogs all the hot water." I said, making my way towards the bathroom.

As soon as I stepped under the hot water, I felt my body relax instantly. I sighed contentedly and pressed my lips together softly. I hoped that Mom and Dad were going to be happy for T.J and I. I knew that the only reason they were happy for Kristin and Andrew was because they were married. That was something that T.J and I had never talked about, marriage. We'd never thought it was something that we necessarily needed to do. I only hoped that Dad wasn't too mad. I knew that Mom would be thrilled, another Grandchild to spoil rotten. But would Dad have the same feelings? I knew that he accepted T.J but did he really want us to be having children together. As my nose inhaled the strawberry body wash I was using, I realised I was thinking too hard into this. I mean, after all, this was supposed to be a wonderfully happy time in both mine and T.J's life. I shouldn't be ruining it already with what I believed my Father's reaction would be. Surely he would be a bit more understanding than I thought he would be.

* * *

"Natalie Katherine, hurry up in there!" I heard T.J yell out. I turned off the water quickly and wrapped a towel around me before heading over to open the bathroom door with a slight frown on my face.

"I was thinking Theodore James," I said.

"Don't call me Theodore and you don't have to think in the shower," He said, planting a kiss on my lips. I shut the door behind us and turned to quickly put my bra and panties on before dropping my towel and looking at myself in the mirror. I turned sideways to see if there was any sort of bump showing – I was three months pregnant after all – and realised that there was indeed a small bump. I rubbed my hand over it in amazement and allowed a small smile to cross my face. That was our baby in there; our baby was growing inside of me.

"Babe," I said after a few minutes.

"Yeah," T.J replied.

"I'm already showing. I already have my baby bump. How did you not guess before hand?" I asked.

"I think you're perfect no matter what Nattie. I don't eye you up every day to see whether or not you have gained weight. That doesn't even cross my mind. But come over here and let me look at you," He said, turning the shower off. I walked over to the shower and he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself before stepping out. I turned sideways to show him my small belly and a lopsided grin crossed his face.

"You do have a small bump." He said, placing his hands on it delicately. I grinned at him and he looked up at me in amazement.

"Have you been to a doctor yet?" He asked.

"Just to confirm it and I go back this Friday when we're home." I said. T.J nodded and gently tapped his fingers against my belly.

"It's the first ultrasound this weekend as well." I murmured. He smiled and leant forward to kiss me.

"I love you," He murmured.

"Love you more," I replied, gently rubbing the lip-gloss from his lips.

* * *

After the Rumble was over, we all went to eat at a small diner.

"Damn, I don't have money on me," Georgia said, opening her wallet.

"It's cool George, I'll shout you," I said, smiling at my smaller cousin. I watched as T.J and Harry made their way to the table and T.J slid in beside me wrapping a protective arm around my waist. I smiled up at him and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and I got it out.

"Why do Mom and Dad always call you first?" I asked, as my home number flashed across the screen. I accepted the call and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey family," I said.

"Hey Baby Girl," Dad said.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you but I need you to get Mom on the phone so she can hear it." I said.

"Ellie, get on the other phone, our daughter needs to tell us something!" Dad barked. I smiled and saw T.J watching me intently.

"Hey baby girl," Mom said.

"Hi Mommy, I've got some big news for you guys," I said.

"Oh my, what is it?" Dad said. I bit my lip and looked at T.J nervously.

"Well Mom and Dad, I know you were both watching the Royal Rumble tonight and I want to let you know that I chose to drop my championship belt tonight, I wasn't forced to drop it. And the reason that I dropped that belt tonight was because... well, it was because I am pregnant." I said. There was a silence and I knew my parents were processing what I had just said.

"Do you mean to tell me Natalie Katherine Neidhart, that you and T.J Wilson are expecting a baby together?" Dad said slowly. I heard Mom squeal in excitement and I allowed a smile to cross my face.

"Put T.J on the phone," Dad said. I sighed and handed the phone to T.J.

* * *

"Hello?" T.J said. I looked up at him expectantly and saw his eyes twinkling with humour as he listened to my Father.

"Oh, well your precious little Princess never informed me of that rule Mr Neidhart," T.J said. I frowned slightly and he leant forward to kiss my nose.

"Hang on a second Jim; Natalie, will you please stop trying to do that? We are in a public place and it doesn't work on me anymore. What were you saying Jim. Oh, hang on; I'll put her back on." T.J said. He handed me the phone and I put it to my ear.

"Hey Daddy, T.J was just being the immature little baby that he is." I said, looking over at him and watching as he smirked at my comment.

"What were you doing to him?" Mom asked.

"Absolutely nothing, he was just trying to rile up Dad. I know, how immature can he be? He better smarten his act up before we have our own baby." I said.

"Well, congratulations baby, I'm so happy for you and T.J. When is the impending arrival due?" Mom asked.

"Uh, I think that it's the first week in August, at least that is what the Doctor said. The Doctor will confirm when my due date is when I see him this Friday. It's going to be my twelve week appointment." I informed her.

"Would it be possible for me to come along?" Mom asked.

"Sure Mom, of course you can come. Dad, don't even think about it, I don't want T.J being bashed in the Doctor's office." I said.

"Oh yeah, because your old man could totally take me," T.J scoffed.

"T.J, my Daddy could beat you up very easily, I think that you should take him more seriously." I said. I heard Dad chuckle and I smiled.

* * *

"Daddy, are you happy that you're going to be a Poppy again?" I asked.

"Of course I am baby girl, congratulations. I hope I get a granddaughter," He said.

"Why do you want a granddaughter?" I asked.

"Well, I already have a grandson, and I love Lockie to bits but it would be nice to have a beautiful baby granddaughter, just as beautiful as one of my baby girls!" Dad said. I almost melted at that.

"Aw Daddy," I said happily.

"Okay sweets, well I'll let you go because you're probably in the middle of dinner and then you'll be heading to bed, so give us a call when you get back to Florida and we will come around." Dad said.

"Okay, bye Mom and Dad, I love you," I said.

"We love you too sweetie, take care," Mom replied. The line went dead and I put T.J's phone back into his pocket.

"Are they happy?" Georgia asked.

"Incredibly so... T.J, what was that rule that Dad mentioned?" I asked.

"Oh, he said that you weren't supposed to have sex until you were married. He could have mentioned that a long, long time ago because I'm pretty sure we've been defying your Dad's rule for over nine years." He said, smiling at me. I giggled and blushed at the comment, especially because it was made in front of my cousins.

"Alright, let's get this dinner over and done with, I'm ready to go get some sleep!" I said.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel room, I put on one of T.J's t-shirts and then I crawled into bed. T.J got in next to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I love you; we're going to be a family." He whispered before kissing me softly.

"I love you too baby and yes, we'll be a family." I replied.

Huh... a Family. I liked the sound of that.

**

* * *

**

**So there you have it! Natalie and T.J are going to have a baby! What did y'all think! I love reviews, critical or loving! So let us know how you feel :)**

**Read and review! :) Thanks**


	2. When Is Love Ever Easy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Miss Neidhart and Mr Wilson, Doctor Stephens is ready for you now." The Nurse said, looking up from her clipboard to look around the half-full waiting room. I dropped my magazine to the side and stood up. I ruffled my hair and bit on my lip nervously as T.J stood up slowly. Once his hand wrapped around my own, I felt myself calming down a tiny little bit as we walked towards the office, my heels clicking along the tiled floor in perfect timing with T.J's footsteps. As T.J opened the door, I took a deep breath before looking at the smiling face of my Doctor.

"How are you today Miss Neidhart?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm really nervous," I said.

"There's nothing to be worried about. I'm going to inform you of what will be happening today before we start and then we'll get underway." Doctor Stephens said. I nodded my head slowly and sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

* * *

"Okay, today Miss Neidhart we are here for your twelve week pregnancy check-up. We will make sure that the baby is growing healthily and you will be able to see the little one today. We'll listen to the heartbeat and we'll also run a few tests just to make sure everything is all right with you. So, do you want to do the tests first or the ultrasound?" Doctor Stephens asked.

"Uh... I want to do the tests first," I said, looking over at T.J. T.J nodded his head and the Doctor made me sit on the hospital bed while he got everything prepared. I heard knocking on the door and then it opened.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, there was a bit of traffic. You must be Miss Neidhart; I'm your midwife Kendall Miller." The woman said. I eyed her up and down and she looked like such a friendly person. You could see it in her face.

"Excuse my girlfriend, she's incredibly nervous. Her name's Natalie and I am the baby's Daddy, T.J." T.J said, standing up to shake Kendall's hand.

After about half an hour of tests and going through our family history, we were finally ready for the ultrasound. I lay back on the bed and gasped when they poured the cold gel on my stomach. I looked back at T.J and he pushed some hair out of my face.

"Okay, let's go on the hunt for this little one huh?" Kendall joked, moving the camera around. I watched the screen intently and all of a sudden she stopped as a loud sound blared through the room.

"And right there, in the middle, that is you baby." She said. I looked closer and sure enough, I could make out the baby. Tears filled my brown eyes as I realised that I was looking at our baby. The baby T.J and I had made.

"That noise that you are hearing is your bub's heartbeat, healthy and strong. Which is good," Kendall said. I smiled softly and looked at T.J.

"Now we're going to focus on the face of your baby." Kendall said. I turned to look back at the screen and I watched as she zoomed in a little bit. It was now focused on the baby's head and I could see the outline of the nose and lips. I squealed and gripped T.J's hand tightly.

"Baby, our baby has your nose!" I said. T.J looked at the screen closer and I could see his face fill with pride.

"Yeah, they definitely do!" He said.

* * *

"Okay, so here are your pictures and a stack of information booklets that might be handy. I will see you in four weeks!" Kendall said. I smiled and slid my fingers through T.J's as he took the papers and the pictures.

"Bye," I said, before walking out with T.J. We walked out to the car and T.J opened the car door for me. I smiled and just before I got in, his mouth covered mine in a warm, gentle kiss. I smiled and lifted my hand to run over the back of his bald head.

"Your Mom and Dad will be waiting for us when we get home," T.J said. I nodded and sighed.

"Then you leave to go all the way across the country, leaving me and our nugget all alone!" I said, pouting for full effect.

"Aw honey, aren't you going up to Canada with your Mom for two weeks anyway?" T.J said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. I am gonna miss you so much!" I said. I got in the car and waited as T.J walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. He held my hand gently and I felt his thumb tracing patterns on the back of my hand as he sat motionless for a few moments. After he gently squeezed my hand, he turned the engine on and reversed out of the Doctor's car-park. We didn't say another word as he drove back to our place.

* * *

When we got home, I saw Mom and Dad's car already parked out the front. T.J turned the engine off and looked over at me.

"Is this going to work?" He finally asked.

"Is what going to work babe? What are you talking about?" I asked, allowing a small frown to appear on my face.

"I'm gonna be on the road, you're gonna be at home. Sometimes, I might not even see you for weeks." He said. I nodded and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"We have to make it work." I said softly.

"It will be so damn hard Natalie, on both of us." T.J said.

"When is love ever easy?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"Love is easier when kids aren't involved Nat!" T.J said, his voice rising as well. I couldn't believe what he just said.

"So you're seriously going to use our baby as a scapegoat?" I asked, allowing the tears to spill over.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that," T.J said. I got out of the car and wiped my eyes. I grabbed the photos and leant against the car, trying to regain my composure. After a minute or so, I pushed off the car and walked into the house.

* * *

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," I said, seeing them in the living room. Mom stood up and walked over to me, hugging me tightly. I pressed my lips against her cheek and sniffled slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"I just got into a bit of a discussion with T.J." I sighed, trying to shrug it off.

"What did he say to you?" Mom asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter Mom. It was the heat of the moment, just drop it." I said. Mom frowned slightly and I moved out of her arms to go and sit on Dad's lap.

"Do you wanna see pictures of the little bubba?" I asked. Mom and Dad both nodded and Dad's hand rested on my stomach. I opened the packet and pulled the first photo out.

"Oh my goodness, look at that! That is definitely T.J's nose!" Mom said. I laughed and nodded my head, smiling at the pictures. Mom and Dad went through them and I smiled proudly. I heard the front door open and watched as T.J walked through, tears running down his own face. Our eyes met and then I turned away. T.J greeted Mom and Dad and then walked into our bedroom. I sighed and stood up to follow him in there.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Packing," He replied simply.

"I thought you'd already packed to leave." I said, frowning slightly.

"I'm packing a few extra things." He said.

"Why?" I said softly.

"Because I want to, does it matter?" He said angrily, turning around.

"Are you... leaving me?" I asked.

"I don't know," T.J sighed, rubbing his face. I could feel my heart breaking but I walked over to him and took his hand, leading him over to the bed.

"Come on, before you do anything, we're talking," I said, sitting down. He sat down next to me and took my hand in his again.

* * *

"We need to talk about this relationship," I said. T.J nodded his head and I saw tears running down his face.

"I think, if you feel the distance is going to be too much, that we should stop what we're doing. I don't want to have a relationship if it's so hard for the both of us. By relationship, I mean a romantic one because T.J, you always have to be in my life. I care about you too much to just get rid of you. Besides, we're having a baby together." I said. T.J nodded and moved his hand to my stomach.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," T.J said.

"Teej, I'm not hurt. I understand. I really do, and I know it's going to be hard for you to be away weeks at a time. It will be hard for both of us. That's why I don't want you to worry about that. After our baby arrives, we will talk about custody and such but we don't need to talk about that yet. We can still be best friends right?" I said.

"Natalie, I still love you." T.J said. I nodded and crawled into his lap to hug him.

"Who knows, maybe somewhere in the future we might wind up together again." I said with a small smile, as he rubbed my back.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" He asked.

"We just have our differences and we don't feel the same anymore." I said simply. T.J nodded and pulled my face upwards so he could look at me closely.

* * *

"I just need to ask you one small question." I said softly. T.J nodded his head and I played with the collar on his shirt.

"Why did you stop loving me as much as you used to?" I asked.

"I don't know babe, I honestly don't know. And it's been hurting me so much. I think I've just been stressed and we've had a couple of fights in the last couple of weeks." T.J said. I nodded and leant forward to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"You should probably get going, so you can make your flight," I said. T.J nodded his head and I stood up. I walked out into the living room and picked up the photos, grabbing the second copy of each ultrasound.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"I'll tell you after," I said softly. T.J came out and I handed him the photos.

"Thanks... there's one more thing that I need to know." T.J said. I nodded and rubbed my arm.

"Where am I staying when I get back?" He asked.

"Here, we own this house together Teej. I'll just move into the guest bedroom and set up my own room. That way, until we figure everything out, we won't have to worry about selling places and stuff." I said. T.J nodded and smiled.

"I'm off; if you need anything, still call me alright? See you when you get back from Canada." He said. I nodded my head and watched as he left.

* * *

When Mom and I got on the plane later that night to head to Canada, I rested my head against the window and unlocked my phone. I looked down at the picture of T.J and I and finally felt the first bit of hurt I'd felt in a long time. However I wasn't going to allow myself to cry because I know if I cried, I'd never be able to stop. A message came through from T.J and I clicked on it and read it straight away.

**_Forgot to message you before, didn't even know if you wanted one. I made the wrong decision. I miss you already, x._**

****I sighed, and finally started crying. This was going to be incredibly hard and I knew that. Everything was perfect before and now everything had gotten horrible. What was going to happen now? I lifted my legs up and curled the best I could into a ball and silently cried myself to sleep. Things could only get better right?

* * *

**The second chapter of You're Never Alone! Bet none of you saw that coming! Only got three reviews, which was alright though I wish I could get more :D Please review, even if it's just a good job, all reviews are welcomed :) Anywho thanks to the following people :**

**For Never Let You Fall thankyou to niknar45 and BonesBaby918 for the reviews :D Very much appreciated.**

**For You're Never Alone:**

**Thank you for the Reviews: Nattiekiddfan, niknar45 and BonesBaby918**

**Thank you for the Story Alerts: TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart, niknar45, KayBug50143, VIXXY VAMPIRE, HartAttackKidd, BonesBaby918 and rsbchamp**

**Thank you for the Author Alerts: Bonesbaby918 and HartAttackKidd**

**Thank you for the Favourite Story: TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart, xxAirBourneFanxx, niknar45 and BonesBaby918, **

**Thank you for the Favourite Author: niknar45**


	3. Who Knows, It Might Be The Last Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

It had been two weeks and I hadn't heard from T.J since that text message on the day we decided to just be friends. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I was upset about it. Yet, I was trying to be strong, not only for me but I knew I'd have to be strong for my baby. As I got into our house, I realised T.J must have been home because I heard the shower running. I walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I closed my eyes immediately and relaxed, placing my hand protectively on my stomach. I heard the shower turn off and I made sure to keep my eyes shut tightly. I heard T.J come out and a soft sigh enter the room. A few seconds later, a phone started ringing and T.J dashed across the room to answer it.

* * *

"Hello?" He said softly. I couldn't hear the voice on the other end so I was curious to as it was.

"Yeah, she must've gotten back when I was in the shower, she's passed out asleep on the bed." T.J said. I felt the bed dip down as he sat on it and I turned my head. I almost jumped when I felt his hand on my stomach but I didn't. I managed to remain lying still and pretending to be asleep.

"Harry, all I want to be able to do is hug her and kiss her and tell her I was stupid, I want us to be together again." He said. Luckily my eyes were closed because I felt the tears well up in my eyes. All I wanted to do was have him lie next to me but I knew if I allowed that at the moment, I'd be even more confused and hurt in the long run. I felt him rub my stomach gently and then he sighed.

"Her belly has gotten bigger even in the two weeks Harry. Yeah man, come on over, I could do with the distraction." T.J said. I felt him place the phone down on the bed and then the bed shifted as he stood up again.

* * *

An hour or so later, I got up from the bed and looked around. I walked out of the bedroom and saw Harry and T.J playing video games. I shook my head and rubbed my baby bump.

"Look at that bubba. Daddy and Unca Harry are so busy playing video games they don't even check up on your Mommy or wake her up and ask her if she wants to play!" I said, looking down at my bump.

"Unca Harry? I'm just the cousin," Harry said, putting the game on pause and turning to face me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit on my cousin's lap.

"Harry, you my baby cousin are more like a brother to me than a cousin. So yes, my baby will be calling you Unca Harry but only because I love you so much," I said, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing tightly. Harry squirmed and I giggled, my tongue slightly sticking out of the side of my mouth.

"Hey Nat," T.J said nonchalantly. Oh, if only that boy knew what I heard earlier.

"Hey Theodore, is Harry beating you like normal?" I asked, falling backwards off of Harry so my head was rested against T.J's thigh.

"Ha, that's not even possible Neidhart; Smith has no chance against me." He said, looking down at me. I looked at the screen and smirked as Harry pinned him.

"It looks like he just pinned you," I said, before getting up and going out into the kitchen.

* * *

"Nat, we're all going to my Ma's place for dinner. Are you going to head over as well?" Harry asked.

"Ooh, I sure am! Both Aunt Di and Mom make the best dinners. And I dunno about you guys but I am starving. This baby has an appetite just like T.J's all they want to do is eat and eat!" I said. Harry laughed and T.J frowned.

"Nat, um... who in the family knows we've broken up?" T.J asked. I shrugged and looked over at Harry.

"Who have you told, blabbermouth?" I asked, raising my eyebrows pointedly.

"Um, no one, it's not my news to tell." Harry said. I sighed and looked at T.J.

"So that would just mean this Doofus is the only one that knows." I said, nudging Harry.

"So, are we telling them today?" He asked. I shrugged and looked at Harry.

"If they ask I guess," I replied, before walking into the bathroom so I didn't have to look at him again. I started breathing heavily and my head shot up when Harry walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"You miss him," He said simply.

"Of course I miss him Harry but this is what T.J wanted. This is what he wants so he's got it." I said.

"Nat, he wants you back," Harry said softly.

"I know but I can't do it. He broke my heart once, how do I know that he's not going to break my heart again? I can't handle it twice." I said. I started crying and moved into my cousin's arms.

"Damn, T.J was a dickhead," I heard him say. I nodded my head and finally pulled away from Harry's chest.

"We both have to live with this," I whispered, looking down at the ground. Harry sighed and we walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

When we arrived at Aunt Di's, I saw Aunt Georgia's car and I smiled softly. I also saw my Dad's car and knew that what I needed was a good warm hug from my Dad. I was about to get out of the car but Harry spoke to me.

"At least let me park the damn car," He said. I sat in the seat until he stopped the engine and then I got out quickly, sprinting up the stairs and running into the house.

"Daddy," I called out in a playful voice, looking in the living room for him.

"Nattie," He called out in the exact same tone as I had and I smiled, walking into the kitchen and seeing him sitting on one of the barstools. I wrapped my arms around him as best I could and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" I said, leaning up and pressing my lips against his cheek. He smiled and pulled me closer to him and I playfully tugged his beard. He rolled his eyes and I rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

"You girls have a weird fascination with my beard." Dad said.

"It's just because you're my Daddy and I'm one of the special girls that is allowed to pull your beard." I said with a smile. He nodded and greeted T.J and Harry.

"Are you taking good care of my girl, T.J?" Dad asked. Gah, the routine questions! A pang of pain shot through me and I gripped Dad's arm tightly. He looked at me concernedly and I straightened up.

"Daddy, here's the thing, T.J and I aren't together anymore." I said softly. All of a sudden, everything went quiet and I looked around to see everyone's eyes on me.

"What did you just say?" Mom asked, coming over to me.

"Um... T.J and I... we're not romantically involved anymore." I said.

"Whose choice was that?" Dad asked, shooting a death glare over to T.J and I watched as T.J swallowed nervously.

"It was a mutual decision Dad, so don't go all crazy on T.J. We decided it together." I said, placing my hands on Dad's forearms nervously to try and calm him down a little bit. He looked down at me and I saw his eyes searching my face.

"You've hurt my little girl, and now you've got her lying to her Daddy to get you outta trouble?" Dad said, moving me out of his way as he got off of the stool and started walking over to T.J.

"Stop it Dad!" I said, darting in between him and T.J. Once again, Dad pushed me out of the way and I heard T.J hit the floor after my father punched him.

I turned to see T.J on the floor and I helped him up. His eyes locked with mine and I saw the tears well up in his eyes.

"Sorry," He whispered, pressing his lips against my forehead slightly. I closed my eyes as his lips connected with my skin and then the removed. I opened my eyes again to see him over near the front door arguing with Harry almost silently. I walked over and stood close to Harry, eying the damage my Dad had done to T.J's jaw. It had already started turning purple. I reached up to gently run my fingers over it but Harry held my hand back. I looked at him and saw him shake his head slightly.

"Natalie, tell him he doesn't have to leave." Harry said, turning to me.

"Teej," I started to say but T.J cut me off.

"I'm not welcome here Nat, I know that. Hell, your Dad just punched me! Do you think I want to be here around him? I made the stupidest mistake in the world by letting you go and I have to live with that. If that means I lose my family as well... fine. I'm done Nat," T.J said. I could tell that he was frustrated and I looked up at Harry just as T.J left the house.

"I'm going after him," I said, quickly following T.J out of the house.

* * *

T.J was walking down the street and I rushed to catch up with him.

"Hey," I said breathlessly.

"What are you doing? Go back to your family!" T.J said.

"Last I checked T.J, you are my family, you're my baby's Daddy and we're best friends right? You know my best friends are my family." I said, linking my arm with his. He looked down at me and sighed.

"Being friends with you is too hard. All I want to do is kiss you," T.J said. I blushed and offered him a small smile.

"Friends can't kiss each other, it'd be weird," I said.

"Friends with benefits can," He replied, smirking sideways at me. I raised my eyebrow delicately and watched as he tried to contain his laughter.

"We're a lot more complicated than that T.J. I was thinking that when we get home, you could help me decide which room will be our nursery and which room will be my room." I said. T.J nodded and we walked up the driveway. He opened the door and allowed me to walk inside before quickly spinning me around and pressing his lips against my cheek. When he pulled away, his lips softly lingered on my cheek, grazing it and I turned to look at him.

"Don't do this to me. Don't make it harder than it already is." I whispered. T.J nodded and backed up.

"I want you back Natalie," He said.

"I know but you hurt me Theodore, so I think you need to work on it. I think that... you need to prove yourself to me. How much do you want me T.J? How much do you want to be a family?" I said.

"I want to be a family so badly." T.J said. I smiled and took his hands placing them on my belly.

"Before anything else happens between us Theodore, we need to figure out a lot of things." I said. T.J nodded again and I shuffled into his arms and rested my head on his chest. I felt comforted in T.J's warm embrace but I could also feel the pain in my heart. What if this was all just temporary? I knew I couldn't live without T.J; I just wanted to know that he was one hundred percent committed to our relationship, just as I was. That's all I needed to know and right now, I wasn't too sure what the answer would be at all.

* * *

That night, I woke up in the middle of the night and I walked over to the bedroom that used to be mine and T.J's. T.J was fast asleep in the bed. His light breathing filled the room and I spotted the familiar ball that was Gismo curled at the bottom of the bed. I padded over to the side of the bed and watched T.J quietly. I felt the tears start to roll down my face when I realised that no matter what, I loved this man and I would always need him. I must have been sniffling loudly because all of a sudden, he sat up. I jumped slightly and he looked at me blearily.

"Nattie," He murmured.

"Sorry," I whispered. T.J shook his head and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sliding his arm around my waist.

"I had a nightmare I guess," I said.

"What was this nightmare about?" He asked me softly.

"You had left and you weren't coming back. You broke another promise." I whispered. T.J squeezed the side of my waist in a comforting gesture and held me closely.

* * *

"I think... I might go up to Canada again." I said after a while.

"What do you wanna do that for?" He asked.

"I need to get away, clear my head and think about things." I said.

"How long do you want to stay up there for?" He asked.

"I think a couple of months. T.J, Calgary is my home, our home." I said. I felt T.J kiss my hair and I smiled softly.

"If that's what you wanna do Natalie, I'll pay for your ticket in the morning." T.J said. I nodded and looked at him.

"You're okay with it?" I asked.

"Of course I am, I'm not gonna stop you if you need to do this." He said. I nodded and smiled softly.

"Thank you, now I have one more request," I said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I just want you to hold me. Who knows, it might be the last time." I whispered softly. T.J obliged instantly, allowing us to both lay down and his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"I love you Natalie," He said, in the most sincere tone possible.

"I know you do," I replied before closing my eyes and allowing myself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**I got five reviews this time but I would really appreciate more or those five to review every chapter. :D Please review, even if it's just a good job, all reviews are welcomed :) Anywho thanks to the following people :**

**Thank you for the Reviews: niknar45, BonesBaby918, Nattiekiddfan, yvonne and NatalyaxTysonx3**

**Also thanks to gailxjustinx3 for putting this as a favourite story :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. I Could Never Love Anyone More

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**26th May 2011**

"Nattie wake up!" I heard a voice say. Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw my Aunt Alison leaning over me.

"Good morning sweetie," She said. I smiled and rubbed my eyes before sitting upright.

"Breakfast has just been finished and it's all served up." She said. I nodded and smiled softly. I stood up and saw her looking at my belly. She walked forward casually and placed her hands on it. I smiled and looked down at the now significantly bigger bump that I had. I was now six, nearly seven months pregnant and enjoying every minute of it. The only problem is that I wasn't with T.J. We were working on it though, and I knew that when I got back to Florida, I'd only have to take one look at him before I was in his arms, this time forever.

"What do you reckon I'm having?" I asked her.

"I have a feeling you're having a little girl," She said. I smiled as my baby started kicking and heard the soft squeal of excitement when Auntie Alison felt it.

"I have a feeling the little one is gonna be a girl as well." I said. I wrapped my dressing gown around me and I headed downstairs. I saw Harry and T.J there and I stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

T.J looked sleep-deprived and incredibly depressed. Silently, I slipped into the other room and rested against the wall.

"Did you wake her?" I heard him ask my Aunt.

"Yeah, she'll be down soon." Aunt Alison replied.

"You reckon I've still got a chance with her?" T.J said. I could hear the hopefulness in his voice and I smiled softly.

"Teej, she still loves you but she's hurting. She doesn't want anyone to know she's hurting but she is." Auntie Alison said. The baby started kicking in my belly and I smiled, rubbing my hand over the spot where the little one was kicking me. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Harry, who had halted in his footsteps. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and he pulled away motioning to the room where T.J was.

"That man has been going crazy without you." He said.

"I know, I've been feeling the exact same way. Let's put it this way Harry, I'm not leaving Calgary without being in his arms. He has to take me back." I said.

"Go in and get your baby daddy." He said loudly.

"Shh, Harry!" I said, before walking into the room.

* * *

T.J didn't look up from the table when I walked in but everyone else did. My eyes connected with Baby Georgia and she squealed, getting up and placing her hands on my belly.

"You're so big!" She said.

"What can I say? My baby's given me the appetite of their Daddy." I said, slowly walking over to T.J and sitting on his lap. T.J's hands sat hesitantly at my waist and I heard him sigh.

"I can't reach my food, move!" He slightly whined. I smiled and moved onto the seat next to him.

"Good morning to you too T.J," He said. He looked down at his food and did not break his gaze once.

"Oh, Nat, he refuses to look at you because if he does all he'll want to do is kiss you." Harry said, walking into the room. T.J's head shot up and he glared at Harry, who was stifling his laughter.

"That's a lie, I'm just super hungry," He said.

"True, once T.J looks at food, you don't distract him," I said softly, even though I knew that what Harry said was more likely. I watched as he started eating and I looked at the plate in front of me.

* * *

"I'm going to get ready to go out," I said, standing up before even eating from the plate.

"Where are you going?" Auntie Alison asked.

"Just for a walk around the block," I said softly.

"It's raining outside sweetie." She said. I nodded my head and shrugged.

"I don't mind. I'll be back in an hour or so." I said, walking up to my bedroom. I changed into a pair of track pants that had been T.J's and an overly large hoodie. Then I walked downstairs and left out the front door. Walks were good to clear my head. I exhaled deeply and started walking. T.J didn't even want to look at me. That was how much I had disappointed him. It'd taken me three months to realise that I was too in love with T.J to just get over him. That wouldn't be possible.

"I love him," I said out loud, mostly to myself.

"I love me too," I heard his voice say. Turning around, I saw him standing there, his muscle shirt clinging to his perfect body.

"Not as much as you love me though, right?" I asked, stepping closer to him. We were both drenched from the rain but he pulled me closer, as close as we possibly could.

"I could never love anyone, not even myself, more than I love you," He murmured before his lips pressed against mine. I was shocked yet happy at the same time. My arms snaked around his neck and I deepened the kiss. The baby started kicking again and I pulled away from T.J, smiling down at my belly. I took his hand and placed it over where the baby was kicking and he smiled.

"That's our baby," He whispered. I nodded my head and grinned.

"Yeah babe, that's our baby," I replied before leaning in and kissing him again.

* * *

By the time we got back to Auntie Alison's, I was cold and shivering. As soon as we stepped in her house, both Auntie Alison and Harry came running into the hall and they both smirked.

"What?" I asked sheepishly.

"Go upstairs and get into a shower, both of you," Auntie Alison said. I smiled and led T.J upstairs. I dragged him into the bathroom with me and took my jumper off. I watched as his eyes widened, taking in my body and I smiled softly.

"I'm so chubby now aren't I?" I said. T.J frowned and leant forward to kiss me softly.

"You're beautiful," He said. I smiled brightly and leant forward to kiss him. Our lips broke apart and I took his t-shirt off.

"I love you," I whispered, running my hands down his smooth, hard abs. He smirked and moved to my side, gently pressing his lips against my collarbone. I shivered slightly in delight and tilted my neck as his lips moved there slowly.

"I've missed you so damn much," He murmured against my skin. I moaned softly and turned, pulling his head up so his lips connected with mine. I walked us over to the shower and I turned it on.

"Come on," I whispered, unbuckling his pants. I pulled my own down and went back to kissing him, making sure that my mouth never left his.

* * *

"I've missed this," I said, as I lay next to T.J on the bed.

"I've missed everything," T.J replied, running his hand through my hair before delicately dropping a kiss on my forehead. I heard the bedroom door open and I knew it was Harry so I didn't even look up.

"Nat, your Mom and Dad have just arrived." Harry said.

"Mmm... tell them I'm busy doing something," I said softly, not allowing my eyes to leave T.J's.

"Would you like me to mention that you are busy with T.J?" Harry asked.

"Do what you want, leave us alone," I said, trying to brush him off. He chuckled and I heard him leave the room. I shuffled closer to T.J and he smiled as our foreheads touched.

"So uh, there's a surprise waiting for you when we get home," He murmured.

"What type of surprise?" I asked.

"Well, it's to do with the baby but that's all I'm going to tell you." He replied, a mischievous smirk on his face. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him softly.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," I replied. Then I stood up and I walked downstairs.

* * *

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," I said, giving them both hugs. Dad held me tightly and I saw T.J walked downstairs casually, his t-shirt still off. I smirked and bit my bottom lip. When he looked at me, his eyes lit up and he grinned. I suppressed a giggle and walked over to him.

"I think I might get going for a bit." T.J said. I pouted and followed him out into the hall.

"Where are ya going?" I asked, pout still firmly in place.

"I'ma go see my family for a little." He said.

"Can I come?" I asked. T.J shrugged and I walked back into the living room.

"Family, hold dinner for another hour, Teej and I are going over to his family's house to visit." I said.

"Are you guys back on?" Dad asked. I nodded happily and he smiled softly.

"I knew it was gonna happen, you two are meant for each other." Dad said. I smiled and nodded my head. T.J came in and gently slid his hand into mine.

"Come on baby," He said. I nodded my head and smiled softly, following him out of the house.

* * *

That night, T.J and I were sleeping in separate beds but all I wanted to do was curl up in bed with my man. I walked over to the spare bedroom and smiled when I saw him in the bed, already fast asleep.

"Nat," I heard Mom mumble behind me. I turned around and saw her smiling.

"I'm taking your bed Princess, go and sleep with T.J," She said. I nodded my head and smiled at her softly as she walked into my room. I walked into T.J's bedroom and softly crawled into the bed.

"I was wondering when my girl would come in here," T.J murmured.

"You awake baby?" I asked. I could see T.J's silhouette in the darkness and I watched as he nodded his head. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight baby," He murmured before closing his eyes again. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. I had waited three months to fall asleep in T.J's arms again and I was never going to have to wait that long again.

* * *

**I couldn't keep them apart! Hope you guys enjoyed! :)**

**I got five reviews this time but I would really appreciate more or those five to review every chapter. :D Please review, even if it's just a good job, all reviews are welcomed :) Anywho thanks to the following people :**

**Thank you for the Reviews: Nattiekiddfan, NatalyaxTysonx3, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart, niknar45 and yvonne!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. I Get My Beautiful Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

27th May 2011

I woke up early the next morning and smiled when I saw Natalie still fast asleep beside me. I smiled and gently started tracing patterns on her exposed swollen stomach. I watched as she moved her hand onto a certain part of her stomach and a small smile crossed her face. Even when she was sleeping, she looked like an angel. I continued tracing patterns on her stomach and then I finally got up. I walked into the bathroom and got into a quick shower. When I got out, I walked downstairs and smiled at Alison.

"Good morning Teej, you hungry?" She asked. I nodded my head and watched as she bustled over to the toaster to make me some toast. Baby Georgia walked into the room and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey you," She said, sitting on my lap. Baby Georgia was like a sister to me and always would be. I hugged her tightly and she scrunched her nose up playfully.

"Where's the birthday girl?" She asked.

"She's still in bed actually. And I need you to come out with me today," I said, poking Georgia in the ribs.

"Ouch, what was that for?" She whined.

"What do you need Baby Georgia to help you with T.J?" Alison asked.

"I need her to help with the finishing touches to Natalie's birthday present," I said.

"Oh okay, well if you guys are going to go out, get going soon because you both have better be back for the luncheon." Alison said. I smiled and nodded my head while Georgia got up and grabbed her wallet.

"Let's go!" She said. I nodded and just as we went to walk out the front door, Natalie came down the stairs.

"Where are you getting off to?" She asked.

"I've just got something to do, I'll be back soon. Do you want anything while I'm out?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled softly.

"Can I go back to bed?" She asked. I nodded my head and she smiled before retreating back up the stairs.

"So, why did you need me?" Georgia asked.

"I'm going to propose to Natalie... tonight." I said, before we turned and hurried out of the door.

* * *

"How long have you known that you were going to propose to her tonight?" Georgia asked me.

"Since she told me that she was pregnant. I knew that I was going to propose on her birthday. I wanted to make it special for her and what better way than to propose to her in the country that she loves and with her family all around. However, you won't be around when I propose and that's why we're having a luncheon instead of a dinner. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight and both Jim and Ellie know that I'm going to propose to her tonight. And they've managed to keep it to themselves all this time Georgia, so you better as well. I will be so annoyed if she finds out just before I get the chance to ask her." I said.

"I'm not going to wreck something that big." Georgia said. I smiled and we walked inside a jewellery store.

"I know this is her favourite jewellery store, I just have no idea what type of ring she'd want." I said.

"Well, with Natalie it's very simple. She wants something big but not big enough to be over the top. So a medium sized rock with two smaller ones on either side. And you know she loves pink so it'd have to be incorporated into it. Also, she's a fan of silver so my suggestion is something like this. A silver band, two diamonds and a decent size one right in the middle, although maybe the two diamonds on the sides should be pink. Then, Natalie would be in love." Georgia said. I smiled at her gratefully and looked up the row of rings until I saw one that did have pink stones on either side of a slightly larger diamond.

"What about that one Georgie, is the diamond in the middle too big?" I asked. Georgia looked and a smile crossed her face.

"It's perfect. This is definitely what Natalie will want." Georgia said nodding her head. I nodded and we got the assistant's attention so that we could measure and size the ring and purchase it. After about an hour, we finished in the jeweller's and then we went to buy her clothes to wear for dinner.

"What should I buy her?" I asked.

"It depends where you are taking her." Georgia replied.

"I dunno we just like everything to be simple. I mean, we haven't gone out much as a couple for years. We prefer to have nights alone at home. We can bond and actually be together that way, instead of always acting like friends when we're out." I said. Georgia smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, I think you just buy her something real simple and real comfortable. Set up like a candlelit dinner on the back verandah. Do something romantic like that," Georgia said. I nodded and handed her some money just as my phone started ringing.

"Here, you choose something out for her; I bet that it's her calling me." I said. Georgia nodded and walked off and I pulled my cell phone out. Sure enough, it was none other than my beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

"Can't even spend a couple of hours away from you now Natalie Katherine?" I teased.

"Well Theodore James, I thought you'd prefer to spend time with me, not Baby Georgia. I miss you," She said.

"I miss you too baby but I needed Georgia's help on something." I said.

"Are you guys at the mall?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm here too. You want to meet up with me?" She asked.

"Sure thing let me drag Georgia out of her shop and I'll meet up with you." I said.

"Sure, meet me at Starbucks. Love you so much baby," Natalie said.

"I love you too." I said before putting my cell back. Georgia walked out of the shop and I rushed over to her.

"Nattie's here and we're meeting up with her. Before we go, we need to stash all of this in the car so she doesn't know." I said. She nodded her head and we rushed to the car "I'll just go and drop this stuff at yours and then I'll go back to Auntie Alison's. Nat must've driven here, just drive home with her." Georgia said. I nodded and smiled as she drove off before rushing to meet Natalie at Starbucks.

* * *

"What are you doing here having coffee?" I asked, sliding in the booth next to her.

"I just needed to get away from the family. And all the questions," She replied simply.

"How many cups have you had?" I asked.

"They're making up my fourth." She said with a grin. I shook my head and her smile faltered.

"Babe, what's wrong? You only over-indulge in coffee when something's worrying you. What's happened?" I asked, gently reaching over and rubbing her thigh.

"I'm scared that you're going to leave again. I've missed you so much; I don't want you to leave again." Natalie said. I sighed slightly and moved forward. I placed my hands on either side of her face and pressed my lips against hers to try and reassure her. When I pulled back, I could see the fear in her eyes and I tried to comfort her with a smile.

"I love you," I said to her.

"I love you too," She said, slightly whimpering.

"No more tears Nat, we're gonna be together forever." I said. Natalie nodded and I pulled her onto my lap, rubbing her back gently.

"You ready to get back home?" I asked. Nattie nodded and her fourth coffee arrived.

"Sorry, she doesn't want that anymore but we'll still pay for it." I said. Nattie pouted at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, okay," The waitress said.

"Drink it yourself; you look like you could use a break." I said. I handed her a small bunch of notes and grinned.

"Keep the change as well." I added, before forcing Natalie up and leaving Starbucks.

* * *

When we arrived back at Alison's, everyone was waiting out the front for us.

"See, I told you she was with T.J!" Georgia exclaimed as we got out of the car. I helped Nattie out and I gently pressed my lips to her cheek.

"Happy birthday Princess," I said to her.

"I'd thought you'd forgotten." She murmured.

"Nah, I just didn't buy you any presents." I said. Natalie grinned and looked up at me.

"Good, I hate making you feel as though you need to buy me presents. All I need is you." She said. I smirked again and wrapped my arm around her as we walked up to her family and I allowed them all to hustle her inside to get her ready for her luncheon.

* * *

"Hey man, did you get it?" Harry asked. I nodded my head and smirked.

"Georgia took it back to my place so when you come over this afternoon to help me set up, I'll let you look at it. It's amazing, Georgie was great help," I said. Harry nodded and we sat down next to Jim.

"Does she have any idea?" He asked. I shook my head and smirked.

"You have to let us know what her reaction was. Try to record it." He smirked. I laughed and he patted my shoulder.

"You're a good man Theodore Wilson and I know that you're going to be a wonderful husband and father to my daughter and grandchild. Has she told you she knows what you guys are having yet?" Jim asked. I shook my head and Harry punched his Uncle.

"They'd promised each other to keep it a surprise. Nattie couldn't help herself Teej, she needed to know," Harry said with a small smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and Natalie came walking downstairs. She looked absolutely beautiful and was smiling like I'd never seen her smile before.

* * *

During the lunch, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Natalie. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress and made it look stunning. Finally, Harry nudged me and showed me that it was time to go and get the house ready. I stood up awkwardly and everyone looked up at me.

"What's up?" Nattie asked, standing as well.

"Nothing, look, Harry and I need to go do something but I'm going to come back here later and pick you up." I said.

"Can I come?" She asked. I shook my head and pulled her out into the kitchen so we could have some privacy.

"Look, it's a surprise for you all right? So please, have some fun back here and don't worry. I'm not leaving; I'll even handcuff Harry to me so that I can't leave. You know he won't let me break your heart." I said.

"You could handcuff yourself to me if you want, I'd quite like that." She whispered in my ear before gently kissing the corner of my mouth. I smiled and moved my hand so I could caress her neck carefully.

"Easy babe, that's what tonight's for." I said.

"So you're leaving to set up sex? Sounds kinda weird... usually you need both people for the sex. Hold up, you're leaving to set up sex with my baby cousin? Theodore James Wilson, you worry me sometimes." She said and with that she walked out. I smiled and followed after her.

"Babe, I told you I would handcuff myself to Harry for a reason. He just does it for me." I said loudly. Natalie's eyes widened and she went bright red. I laughed and walked over to kiss the top of her head.

"See you in like three hours." I said.

"Please make sure you've showered after you and Harry are done." Nattie called out. I smirked and Harry walked in. He grabbed my hand and we linked our fingers. I winked at Nattie before Harry dragged me out of the room. We laughed as we made our way out of the house and drove over to the one Nattie and I owned.

* * *

Just as I was rearranging things in the bedroom, a piece of paper fell out of a book. Curious, I picked it up and noticed Natalie's hand writing.

_**Natalia Evelyn (Nat/Tali/Nattie)**_

_**Indiana Rose (Indi/Ana)**_

_**Gracelyn Charlotte (Grace/Gracie)**_

_**Jaymie Katherine (Jay/Mimi)**_

**_Makenzie Patricia (Mak/Kenni/Kenzie)_**

_**Elizabeth Natalya (Ellie/Lizzy/Beth) **_

I looked at the paper and it took me a while to realise it. We were having a girl. I was getting my little Princess. A huge smile formed on my face and I pulled out my cell to once again call Natalie.

* * *

"Natalie Neidhart," She answered with a sigh.

"We're having a girl?" I asked.

"Did Harry tell you or did you see the nursery?" She asked.

"Neither, I found the baby name list," I replied.

"Yeah honey, we're having a baby girl. Are you happy?" She asked. I smiled and laughed.

"I'm so happy baby, I get my beautiful Princess. I'm coming over to pick you up right now." I said.

"Hurry up then, I want to be in your arms," She said. I hung up and walked downstairs. Harry was laying the finishing touches and I smiled.

"It looks great man, thanks so much." I said.

"No problem, go get your girl, I'll stay here and make sure everything is perfect before you's get back." He said. I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"I just hope she thinks that everything is perfect." I said.

"She will now go and get her." Harry said. I nodded and rushed out the door.

* * *

**I have the next two chapters done but I'm suffering connection problems at the moment so please bear with me :)**

**I got six reviews this time but I would really appreciate more or those six to review every chapter. :D Please review, even if it's just a good job, all reviews are welcomed :) Anywho thanks to the following people :**

**Thank you for the Reviews: niknar45, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart, NattieKiddfan, NatalyaxTysonx3, rsbchamp, BonesBaby918**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Ten Years Well Spent

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

When T.J pulled up out the front of the house, I quickly said goodbye to Mom and Dad and rushed out the front. T.J got out of the car and my heart started beating faster. He was wearing his favourite jeans and a white singlet, which was tucked in. Over the top of the singlet was a white dress shirt, unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. I walked down to him and wrapped my arm around his neck. My other hand reached up and played with his 'crown'. He leant forward and our lips connected. When he pulled away, I smiled and allowed his hand to run down my body until it reached my belly.

"You missed out on Little Miss kicking away earlier." I said with a smile. T.J pouted slightly and we made our way to the car.

"I chose a name from your list," He said. I sat down in the passenger seat and he got in. He pulled the list out of his pocket and pointed to the name.

"That's what I want to name her." He said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"That was my favourite as well." I replied. T.J nodded and folded the piece of paper back up and put it in his pocket.

"You ready to go?" T.J asked. I nodded and he reversed out of the driveway.

* * *

When we got to our house, I got out as soon as T.J turned the engine off. I wanted a sneak peek on the surprise and I knew he would try to stop me. I rushed up the stairs and just before I opened the front door, T.J's arms wrapped around me.

"You're evil," He whispered in my ear.

"But you love me," I replied breathlessly. T.J nodded his head and he opened the front door. Just before I went in, I saw Harry walking out from the side of the house and I smirked.

"Yeah you better leave Harry Smith, this man is all mine," I called out. Harry laughed and mockingly saluted me.

"You can have him, have a good night cousin," He said before continuing walking. I smiled and nodded my head at him. Then I felt T.J's hand wrap around mine and I followed him inside to see what surprises I was in store for.

* * *

T.J and Harry had managed to decorate the house beautifully. Candles were lit everywhere and I could smell my favourite meal. I smiled brightly and our baby started kicking excitedly. I laughed and rubbed my belly.

"Relax bubba," I murmured. T.J placed his hand on my belly and looked at me in amazement. I smiled at him softly and he smiled back.

"She's gonna be beautiful just like her Mama." T.J said.

"Her Daddy isn't so bad either." I replied softly. T.J chuckled and led me into the kitchen where dinner was set up. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him tenderly.

"You are so amazing and I don't deserve any of this." I said softly.

"You do," T.J said, before kissing me again.

"So um, I bought you something for a bit later as well." T.J said, blushing lightly.

"Let me guess, you got Georgia to buy you an outfit for me and she ended up buying lingerie?" I asked. T.J blushed deeper and nodded his head.

"I told her to do that you know," I said, smirking at him.

"You did?" He asked. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone to show him the message.

"See, I told her that if you asked for her help with anything, I wanted some lingerie." I said, allowing a blush to rise up in my own cheeks. T.J smiled and directed me to the table. I sat down and we ate our dinner in silence. I couldn't help but stare at the amazing man in front of me.

* * *

After dinner, I walked upstairs and into the bedroom. I saw a small present bag on the end of the bed and then I felt T.J's hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Before you decide whether or not you want to get changed in that, I want to ask you something." T.J said. I nodded and turned to face him. He walked into the room and I followed after him. Curious, I stood a bit away from him as he rummaged through the drawer.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time to ask you this tonight, and I think that now is as good as any time I could think of." T.J said. I nodded my head softly and frowned softly, allowing the confusion I was feeling to be written all over my face.

"Natalie, I love you and being apart from you these past three months has shown me how much that I love you. Nat, I wasn't living when we were apart, when I knew that we were apart. I want to be with you, our daughter and our future babies for the rest of my life. We've been together ten years this November," T.J said. I nodded and placed my hand on his face

"Ten years well spent," I murmured, rubbing my thumb over his smoothly shaven cheek.

"Very much so, baby we've achieved everything that we've wanted to do, our dreams have come true and it's all happened while we've been by each other's sides. I want it to stay that way." T.J said. I nodded in agreement and my mouth dropped when he knelt on one knee in front of me.

"So Natalie Katherine Neidhart, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" T.J asked. My eyes filled with tears as I looked down at the beautiful ring that he had nestled in the black velvet box. My hand was still resting on his face and I could see the hopeful look in his eyes. However that hopeful look was fading as I didn't say anything. I gently cupped his cheek and motioned for him to stand up.

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I asked. T.J nodded his head and I bit my lip.

"All of your life, whatever you have left, you want to spend it with a Neidhart?" I said.

"Not just any Neidhart, I want to spend it with you Natalie. Please, answer the question," He said. I allowed the tears to pour out of my eyes and I nodded my head.

"Yes, of course I will marry you!" I said. T.J smiled and wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb before taking the ring out of its box and sliding it onto my shaking finger. He admired it for a quick second before leaning forward to kiss me. I pulled away and smiled.

"Give me a few seconds and I'll be right back." I said, walking over to the bed and picking up the present bag before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

When I walked out, T.J was out on the verandah looking out at the small but decent view we had. I wrapped my silken robe around me and walked outside to stand next to him. As I put my hands on the railing, my eye was caught by the beautiful diamonds nestled comfortably on my finger. I smiled and looked over at the man I loved, now my fiancé. Gently, I tugged on his white t-shirt and pulled him back inside. We made it over to the bed and I roughly pushed him down before straddling him. He undid my robe and his eyes bugged out when he saw the sheer baby doll on me. I smiled at him before bending down to kiss him hungrily. T.J rolled over and, gently avoiding my bump, sat lightly on my thighs.

"You my girl are amazing." He murmured, his hands running everywhere. His right hand gripped my left and I saw him admiring my ring.

"Now, you're all mine," He said. I smiled and nodded my head before flipping him off of me, so I could get to him and kiss him.

* * *

The next day, T.J and I both had to head back to Florida. T.J was only going to be there for a few hours as he had to be on the plane to Texas. I was really going to miss him and I knew that he was going to miss me as well. At least I hoped he would. I looked over at him on the plane and saw he had his sunglasses on but his head was tilted in my direction. I leant over and pulled the sunglasses up and T.J's eyes fluttered open.

"Are we there already?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled softly. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Come to Texas with me." He said suddenly.

"Baby, you know I'd love to but I've gotta go to the Doctor's." I said.

"I know, that's why I've got two tickets on a flight to Dallas, after your appointment. Please baby, I need you with me." T.J said. I nodded my head and rested it on his shoulder.

"In that case, I'm definitely coming to Texas with you. I'm so excited to see my Bethy." I said. Beth (Phoenix) and I had gotten really close and I hadn't seen her for ages. T.J laughed and played with my hand.

* * *

"So when I get to Texas, Beth and I are going to go shopping for our baby girl," I said, as we walked into our house.

"Come look at the nursery," T.J said, dragging me over to the nursery. I wrapped my arm around his waist and cuddled into him. He opened the door and I heard a bell streak past and into the room.

"Gismo," I squealed. T.J ran into the room and caught him before he could hide and handed him to me.

"Oh my Gizzy, I've missed you so much." I said, cuddling into him. Gismo meowed softly and I patted his head lovingly. Then I looked up and looked around the nursery.

I smiled when I took in the bright yellow walls of the nursery and the dark mahogany furniture. All around the walls were jungle animals and I knew that T.J had gotten my Uncle Bret to pain the room for me. I smiled and walked around. There were picture frames on the wall and some of them included photos of me and T.J as well as one that he must have arranged. It was Beth and Harry, whom we had chosen to be our baby's godparents. I smiled and turned to face T.J.

"Do you like it?" T.J asked.

"I love it," I replied.

"There are a few yellow and green jumpsuits in the drawers as well as thousands of white singlets and a whole drawer full of diapers. Figured we should be ready." T.J said. I opened the drawers and saw all of the clothes. I smiled and patted Gismo's head.

"Your Daddy is such a good boy." I said, before placing him on the ground. Gismo ran out and I walked over to T.J.

* * *

"I want you and Harry to come out shopping with me and Beth and we can all get our baby girl get something." I said.

"Mmm, I'm not sure if Harry will find that interesting but I definitely want to be there." T.J said. I nodded my head and I walked into our room. I saw a couple of photos from my last photo-shoot on the bedside table and I smiled.

"You resorted to looking at my photo-shoots?" I asked, turning to face him.

"No babe, they got sent here and I was curious. You looked absolutely beautiful in them though." He said. I smiled and nodded my head before walking over to pet Charlette the Harlette, who was on the bed. T.J came over behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I can't wait until we get to sleep back in this bed together." He said.

"Why can't you wait until it's this bed?" I asked sliding my fingers through his.

"This was the bed that we slept in together last before we went our separate ways. This is the bed we spent most of our nights in. I want to hold you in my arms again in this bed." T.J said.

"This bed is where we made our baby," I said with a smirk and I heard T.J laugh.

"Yeah, that too," He said, titling his head so he could kiss my neck. My cell phone started ringing and I turned to face Teej.

"I'll start packing you a bag while you talk; it's probably your girl Bethy." He said. I nodded and walked out into the living room.

* * *

"Natalie Neidhart speaking," I said cheerily.

"Damn girl, you realise that there is caller ID? You don't have to act so professional every time you answer the phone." Beth laughed.

"Shut up, I like to sound professional." I said.

"Shh woman, how is my baby?" Beth asked.

"Since when did you have a baby?" I said.

"Natalie," She whined and I laughed.

"I've missed hearing you whine Bethy," I said. I heard her groan and I smiled before continuing on.

"However the little one is progressing quite well. I know what I'm having now and guess what?" I said.

"Okay, firstly you better be giving me a little goddaughter and secondly, I'm not in the mood to guess things so tell me." She said.

"Actually, I'll keep it to myself and yes Beth; we're giving you a little goddaughter." I said. Beth squealed and I laughed at her reaction.

"Next time I'm up in Canada, you're mine! We're going shopping for the little Princess." She said.

"Definitely," I said. T.J came out of the room and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him back into the bedroom and helped him finish packing my suitcase, mostly filled with his track pants and his hooded sweatshirts. At least I'd be comfortable.

"So have you spoken to T.J yet? Last time I spoke to him, he said he's been missing you like crazy." Beth said.

"Um, I've spoken to T.J a little bit and we're being civil." I said. T.J turned to look at me and I smiled cheekily. He came over to me and stood behind me, running his hands up and down my sides slowly.

"Oh, everything's going to turn out just fine you know." Beth said.

"Yeah, T.J and I will end up together again. I just know we will." I said, managing to stifle a chuckle. T.J's lips kissed my neck softly and I sighed.

"I miss seeing you around backstage. I wanna see that belly girl." Beth said.

"Yeah, maybe I'll come to a show in a couple of weeks. I'm homesick; I wanna see my Gizzy and Char-Beazy." I said.

"And your Bethy," Beth added.

"And of course I miss my Bethy!" I cooed.

"Aw, I miss my Nattie-Bear too! We gotta get some serious shopping done girl! I mean, my bank account has never seen that much money in its life and it's getting worried. It's pretty much talking to me and is like 'Hey Beth, why do I have this much money? Where have Louis Vuiton and Louboutin gotten off to?' It is frustrating Miss Neidhart and I have an urge to spend money." Beth said. I laughed and T.J kissed my neck again.

* * *

After another five minutes of talking to Beth, I could see that T.J was starting to get a little bit impatient.

"Okay Beth, I really gotta go. Aunt Alison is waiting on me to go out with her." I said. T.J moved his hands from my waist and I walked into the bathroom to apply lip gloss.

"Okay girl, I'll catch up with you later. Give that belly of yours a big kiss and let my goddaughter know that Aunty Bethy loves her lot." Beth said.

"Will do Beth, see you later," I said. I hung up and quickly applied my lip gloss and made sure that the rest of my makeup was alright. I walked out of the bathroom and I smiled at T.J.

"Are you ready to leave after the doctor's?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled at him softly.

"Let's get this ultrasound done so I can get to Texas and hug my Bethy." I said. T.J laughed and nodded his head before we left.

* * *

**Internet is running full force and I am incredibly happy! What do you think they've chosen as the baby girl name? What do you want them to choose? I would have made a poll for you all to decide her name but I decided on this baby name before I decided to even write this story :)**

**I am also incredibly happy that I reached my goal and got SEVEN reviews! You guys don't know how much that means to me, thank you so much. **

**Thank you for the Reviews: Nattikiddfan, niknar45, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart, NatalyaxTysonx3, rsbchamp, HartAttackKidd, and Yvonne**

**Thank you for putting this as a favourite story: iloverandyortonwwefan23**

**Thank you for putting me as a favourite author: Stewart-BowyerGurl**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	7. You've Gotta Enjoy This Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

30th March 2011

T.J and I arrived at the arena hand in hand and we walked inside happily. T.J dropped his bags in his dressing room and I smiled when he sat on the sofa and motioned for me to sit with him. I lay out on the sofa and rested my head in his lap.

"You tired baby?" He asked. I nodded my head and turned so my face was facing inwards.

"Do you realise how awkward that looks?" He asked.

"Do you realise that I don't give a shit?" I said before closing my eyes. T.J chuckled and his hand ran through my hair.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too. Just let me sleep." I said. I felt a sense of comfort wash over me as he gently ran his hand through my hair and I slowly fell off to sleep.

"Babe, you gotta wake up." I heard T.J said. I didn't let him know I was awake and I heard him sigh.

"You want me to wake her?" I heard Beth said. I instinctively gripped tighter onto T.J and he laughed.

"She's awake; she's just pretending to sleep." T.J said. I grumbled and sat up, moving my hair out of my face and glaring at him.

"Babe, I've got a match in fifteen minutes and I'm not even ready," He said. I sighed and nodded my head, allowing him to get up and quickly leave to get changed. Beth came over and hugged me tightly.

"Still tired Nat-Attack?" She asked. I nodded and smiled softly.

"How's my Goddaughter?" She asked.

"She's good. She's been kicking like crazy since I've gotten home." I said with a slight smile.

"Aww," Beth cooed, placing her hand on my stomach.

"I want to make an appearance during T.J's match." I said. Beth grinned and stood up.

"Let's make it happen!" She said.

* * *

As we arrived at the Gorilla, I saw Vince look up and he smiled.

"Who's he out there with?" I asked him.

"He's taking on Ted DiBiase who has Maryse in his corner." Vince replied.

"I know I'm not dressed to perfection but I really want to surprise him. Can I go out and help the crowd cheer him on?" I asked. Vince smiled again and nodded his head.

"Go now," He said and I quickly walked out and onto the top of the ramp. I was about halfway down before the fans and both the boys noticed me and I saw T.J's face turn into a worried frown. I walked down and stood at the side of the ring. T.J rolled Ted up and the bell rang for his victory. He rolled out of the ring and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What you doing out here?" He asked. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leant up to kiss his cheek softly.

"I wanted to come and see my man wrestle. I miss being out here." I said in his ear. He pulled me over to the steps and we made our way into the ring.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"My promo," He replied, before grabbing a mike and walking back to the middle of the ring and I took his free hand in both of mine. I watched as he did his promo with a small smile on my face, not even paying attention to what he had to say. When I heard his music playing again, I looked over at him and we slowly headed towards the stairs. As we walked up the ramp, T.J said something that I didn't quite hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nat, you've gotta enjoy this moment," He said, before turning around and raising my arm into the air. The crowd went wild and I smiled, tears forming in my eyes. The crowd started a 'Nattie' chant and I allowed myself to cry.

After we got into the back, I was enveloped into a four way hug with T.J, Beth and Harry. I kept crying into T.J's chest. I felt him rubbing my back and heard Vince.

"Is she alright?" He asked. I sniffed and looked up to see Vince standing near us. Beth and Harry moved and I wiped my eyes.

"It was just great to be out there again. The energy, the fans, I've missed it so much!" I said. Vince smiled and leant forward to pat my shoulder.

"Get her outta here guys," Vince said. T.J's fingers slid through mine and he softly pulled me out of the room and down to his dressing room.

"Where do we go tonight?" I asked him once Beth and Harry left.

"Well that's up to you. I've got one house show to do tomorrow and then I'm flying back to Florida but I know that Harry is flying out tonight. But if you stay, we can go shopping tomorrow with Beth." T.J said. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I'll stay; I can't miss out on shopping." I said. T.J smiled and quickly got changed so we could make our way back to the hotel.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I smiled when I saw T.J still sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful. I leant forward and ran two of my fingers along his cheek delicately. It was slightly spiky and I smiled at the feel of it. Usually T.J was cleanly shaven, but I didn't mind a little stubble on my man. I continued rubbing his cheek and then I heard a phone vibrating. I looked over T.J and saw his phone lighting up. I made a move to get it but T.J rolled over and grabbed it.

"Dammit, what do you want?" He growled into the phone, rolling over to face me. I bit my lip and he sent me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but really man, it's seven fifteen in the morning! You know you can go to our place whenever you don't need to ask permission!" T.J said angrily. I rolled my eyes, figuring out who the culprit was... none other than Harry Smith.

"Give me the phone," I said huskily.

"No way Natalie, it may be early but you don't need to chew him out... actually, go for it." T.J said handing me the phone.

"Hey Harry," I said sweetly.

"Well if it isn't Natalie Katherine! How are you my dear lovable cousin? Have I told you that you are my favourite cousin? You know you're my favourite cousin right?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm everyone's favourite cousin." I said.

"Well, not everyone's just mine and maybe Georgia's. But everyone else likes me more." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"No Harry, last time I checked, you were the most annoying cousin and everyone loved me the most. Just because they tell you they love you doesn't mean it's true. In all actuality Harry... everyone hates you. That is, everyone hates you except T.J and me because we're paid by your sister to love you," I said.

"That is not true!" Harry said.

"Unfortunately, it is true Harry. Now what is it that you wanted? You wanted access into our house? What do you need that is in our house?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as you really know how to hit me where it hurts, I'm not telling you!" Harry said, before hanging up. I laughed and put the phone down.

"He's all grumpy." I said, before rolling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Halfway through my shower, I heard the bathroom door open and I saw T.J walk in through the glass.

"Do you not realise I'm in here?" I said grumpily. T.J walked over and opened the glass door.

"Babe, I've seen you naked plenty of times, hell I think we've even had sex in the shower a couple of times." T.J said. I growled and pulled him into the shower with me.

"Nat, you've wet my clothes!" He groaned. I smirked and started laughing at him.

"You deserved it," I said. T.J frowned and I pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you too," He replied with a small smile.

"You gonna shave before we leave today?" I asked.

"Why, you want me to?" He asked.

"Nah, it's only a little bit spiky and I kinda like it," I said, before pushing him out of the shower so I could finish off, hearing his groan of protest.

* * *

As I finished getting dressed, I heard banging on the hotel room door and I frowned slightly.

"Are we expecting anyone babe?" I asked T.J.

"Yeah, Beth is coming here," He said. I walked out and opened the door to our hotel room, smiling when I saw Beth.

"You took your time!" She whined.

"Oh please, first Harry and now you? I am not in the mood to hear anymore whining." I said. I walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed.

"Uh, Nattie what is your problem?" I heard Beth say.

"I'm just not in the mood to deal with whining and grumpiness!" I said.

"But you're grumpy yourself," Beth pointed out. I glared at her and she sighed.

"All right, I'm sorry, let's go shopping!" She said. T.J pulled me up and I sighed softly, following them both out of the room.

* * *

After having a coffee (which T.J was opposed to) I was feeling slightly better. We walked into the baby store, my eyes lit up and I grabbed Beth's hand, rushing over to the baby girl section with T.J slowly following behind us. Shopping definitely was a good idea. Beth called my over and showed me a jumpsuit that said 'Diva in Training'.

"Aw, that's so cute!" I said.

"We've definitely gotta buy that one!" Beth agreed. I took it from her and placed it over my arm. I felt it slide off my arm and turned to see T.J placing it in a basket. He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"Baby, you know we're going to have to get another suitcase." I said to him seriously.

"Well mine is only half full and yours is three quarters full so we have three quarters of a suitcase full of room. Don't go over that." He said. I nodded and he leant forward to press his lips against mine.

"I'm gonna go over there and have a look," He said. I nodded and he handed me the basket before walking away. I turned and saw Beth smiling at us and she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you done with the love-fest?" She asked. I nodded and turned back to the clothes.

* * *

By the time T.J had gotten back to us, Beth and I were just about to put stuff in our fifth basket.

"Whoa, hold on a second! You do realise that there are shops in Florida that you can buy from as well. We don't need to complete our daughter's clothes shopping in one day." T.J said, his eyes widening.

"T.J's right." I sighed.

"Okay so put a lot of stuff back from that fourth basket please." He said. I pouted and he looked at me seriously.

"Babe, I know we have the money and I'd love to spend it all on our baby but she doesn't need all of this. Even you know that." T.J said.

"So what, you're going to turn into my Dad and not even allow me to have any money for me or our children?" I said angrily.

"No, it's not like that baby, you know I'm not like that. I'm not stopping you from buying things ever again, just today. I just think that we'll struggle getting this all back." T.J said. I nodded and turned to Beth who had already started putting things away.

When we came out of the shop, I turned to T.J and saw him frowning softly at his cell phone.

"I'm sorry for spending so much money," I murmured. T.J looked up at me and smiled softly.

"It's not that baby. I don't know how to tell you this... but it seems as though Harry has kidnapped Gismo. Georgia went in to feed them and she could only find Charlette. She saw a note on the table from Harry saying that he'd kidnapped Gismo." T.J said. My eyes widened and I pulled out my own cell phone, dialling my cousin.

* * *

"Why hello Natalie Katherine," Harry said airily.

"You hurt any bit of my Gismo you're gonna be sorry you loser!" I said.

"Gismo is just fine Natalie, but it seems as though his rather scared of Joanna, aren't you Gizzy. You wanna say hi to Mommy?" Harry said.

"Harry Smith, when we get in, you better have put Gismo back safe in my apartment or seriously, you won't even be around to see your baby goddaughter ever." I said. Harry laughed and I frowned, watching T.J put all the bags in the car.

"Trust me now Natalie Katherine, you are never going to see this kitty-cat again!" Harry said.

"T.J, make your best friend take my kitty-cat back home!" I said angrily, handing my phone out. T.J smiled and came forward. He took the phone from me and laughed, before kissing my nose. I got in the back seat with Beth and huffed grumpily.

* * *

"Don't worry, if Harry hasn't handed the kitty over by the time we land in Florida, we will go get Gizzy back and we will take Joanna for extra measure." Beth said. An idea popped into my head and I smiled evilly.

"Bethy, we're gonna get Gizzy back and we can kidnap Joanna. We'll let Georgia know and she can mind Joanna until Harry realises she's missing." I said. Beth nodded and T.J got in the car. He handed me the phone and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you planning?" He asked. I smiled and rubbed my belly where our girl started kicking.

"It's nothing that you need to worry your little heart over sweetie." I said.

"You're up to no good but as long as I'm not involved, I don't mind." He said. I smiled and leant back against the window as T.J drove out. I couldn't wait to get back to Florida.

No one steals my Gizzy and gets away with it. Not even the godfather of my impending arrival would get away with kidnapping my beloved kitty-cat. Harry was going to learn that out the hard way.

* * *

**I'm not really a fan of this chapter but I'm starting to lose motivation. Hopefully it will pick up again in the next couple of days. I'm going to put a poll on my profile so I hope you guys vote on it, it's for the baby girl's name!**

**I only got five reviews last time but I'm appreciative of them (would love to get seven again hehe :P) **

**Thank you for the Reviews: niknar45, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart, rsbchamp, yvonne, HurricaneHelms'SexyBiatchKells**

**Thank you for putting this as a favourite story: HurricaneHelms'SexyBiatchKells, XWF1000**

**Thank you for putting me as a favourite author: HurricaneHelms'SexyBiatchKells**

**Thank you for putting this on your story alerts: HurricaneHelms'SexyBiatchKells**

**Thankyou for putting me on author alert: HurricaneHelms'SexyBiatchKells**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Read and review please! :)**


	8. No Idea How Beautiful You Look

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"So Natalie, how have you been?" Kendall asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"Grumpy and hormonal," I replied, shifting in my seat uncomfortably. It was now the first week of July and I honestly wasn't the best person to be around right now. I had gotten even bigger and it was frustrating. I wasn't allowed to travel anymore and I barely enjoyed going out anymore. So I was stuck at home, most of the time by myself.

"Yes well you're nearing the thirty-six week mark. You will be thirty-six weeks in four days from now." She said. I nodded my head and rubbed my belly.

"I can't get over how big you've gotten!" Kendall said.

"Me either," I grumbled.

"Well, everything is just fine with the baby, she is coming along quite well and just try not to get angry or frustrated anymore, after all there is a little over four weeks until you'll be able to hold your little one in your arms." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I suppose." I sighed.

"How is T.J?" Kendall asked.

"He's absolutely great. Teej is actually on his way home." I said, with a slight smile and she grinned.

"Is he disappointed that he isn't here today?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah but he knows that he's gotta work. He can't help that," Nattie shrugged. I nodded my head and the baby started kicking. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my already messy hair.

"You're right to go now sweetie," Kendall said. I smiled at her gratefully and stood up.

"See you next week," She said. I nodded and left the room before driving back to my house.

* * *

When I got home, all I wanted to do was sleep. I was tired and wasn't even in the mood to do anything. My hair was unkempt and unwashed and I wasn't feeling all too well. As I walked into the house, I was greeted by Gismo and Charlette and I waddled over to bathroom.

"You know what Gizzy and Char-Beazy? Mommy is in need of a nice warm bubble bath and I think I'm going to take just that." I said, sitting on the edge of the bathtub to turn the tap on. The water started running and I walked out of the bathroom to grab my phone. I slid my finger across the screen and pressed a button and T.J's face lit up on the screen as I called him.

"Hey," He said softly.

"When you getting home baby?" I asked.

"I'm in the car with Harry. We'll be there in about ten minutes. Missing me?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm also about to get in the tub. Do you have your keys on you?" I asked.

"I sure do baby, go and get in the tub and I'll be home shortly. I love you," T.J said.

"Love you too, see you soon." I said. I placed my phone down and walked back into the bathroom to check on the bath.

* * *

As soon as I relaxed in the bathtub, I heard the front door open.

"Wilma, I'm home!" Harry called out, in his best Fred Flintstone voice. Rolling my eyes, I heard T.J mutter something and then I heard Harry laugh.

"See you later Nat," Harry called out. The front door shut and then I listened closely as T.J moved around the house quickly before going into our bedroom.

"Are you alive in there babe?" T.J asked, knocking on the door.

"Barely," I sighed. The bathroom door opened and I looked up at T.J and saw him smiling brightly at me.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," I replied, turning again and closing my eyes.

"Is there room in that tub for your fiancé?" T.J asked his voice incredibly close to my ear.

"Mmm... I suppose there could be," I replied. Within moments, T.J's hand on my back told me to move forward and he climbed in behind me before pulling me backwards, my back to his chest.

"How was the appointment?" T.J murmured in my ear. I turned my head to the side a little bit to look at him and his lips met mine in a soft kiss.

"It was good; Kendall said that everything is going good with our little girl and I reach thirty-six weeks in four days. So that means there is only a little over a month until we get to hold our baby girl in our arms." I said.

"So everything is fine?" He asked. I nodded and held my hand back for him to place his own hand in. Once he did, I moved the hand onto my belly and slid my fingers through this.

"Everything's perfect." I said, allowing a smile to grace my lips.

"What about with you? Is everything all right with you?" He asked.

"Eh, I have definitely been better but I'm nearing the end of my pregnancy, I'm obviously not going to be in the best of moods." I said.

"Your Mom called me worried. Apparently you've been refusing to take anyone's calls." He said.

"That isn't true, I've taken your calls and I have even taken a call from Harry." I said.

"Natalie," He said.

"Okay, I've been avoiding calls but only because I'm feeling grumpy and I don't really want to take that out on other people." I said.

* * *

After T.J helped me wash my hair, we both got out of the tub and I immediately got changed into a pair of his shorts and a camisole singlet. T.J smiled and I rubbed my eyes.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look," He said.

"Well that's absolutely wonderful because we've got to go to Mom and Dad's for dinner tonight." I said. T.J nodded and came over to kiss me.

"What time are we leaving?" He asked.

"Soon, probably in an hour," I sighed, running my hairbrush through my hair.

"Cool, come cuddle on the sofa with me." T.J said.

"Cuddling, really? I think you're getting too attached to Harry. He loves cuddles as well." I said. T.J dropped his bottom lip and held his arms out wide.

"Oh you're such a baby," I said, walking into his arms and allowing him to drag me over to the sofa.

"But I'm your baby!" He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, you're my baby." I said, leaning up and pressing my lips against his. I smirked when he softly growled and bit his bottom lip gently before allowing my tongue to slide into his mouth. As T.J took over, I moaned softly and squeezed his biceps. Before T.J managed to move us any closer to the sofa, I started pulling him back toward the bedroom.

"Let's continue this in here," I said with a slight giggle as T.J nodded his head enthusiastically.

* * *

"We're late," I whispered, leaning into T.J as he placed his arm across my shoulders.

"Yeah," He said, pressing his lips against my cheek. I scrunched my nose up and laughed softly.

"Dad is probably gonna be angry," I said. T.J shrugged and straightened his shirt.

"Let him be angry then," T.J said, knocking on the door. When it opened, I was surprised to see Auntie Georgia. She smiled and pulled both me and T.J into a massive hug.

"How are you guys?" Auntie Georgia asked.

"Good," We both replied at the same time. Auntie Georgia pulled back and she placed her hand on my belly.

"You look ready to pop!" She said.

"I wish I was ready to pop." I said with a smile.

"Nah, you don't wanna pop just yet lovely. It's still a bit too early," She said. I nodded my head and saw Mom come through to the hallway.

"Come in guys," She said. I walked through first and went straight into the kitchen where I saw Dad.

* * *

"Hey Daddy," I said, standing next to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Look at you baby girl! You've gotten big!" Dad said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, my belly is bigger than yours now," I said, lifting my singlet up and allowing my belly to poke out. Dad pouted at me and I laughed.

"Sorry Daddy," I said. All of a sudden, the little Princess started kicking wildly and Dad smiled brightly.

"I just saw the little foot!" He said. I nodded and smiled. Mom came over and the baby did it again. I laughed and rubbed my belly.

"Hey there little one, are you showing off for your Nan and Pop? You better do this when we see your other Grandparents." I said, rubbing my belly.

"You're going to be such an amazing Mother." T.J said. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Well, I did learn from the best," I said, looking over at my Mom. She smiled and I hugged her.

"Can we talk?" I asked. She nodded and took me upstairs to her and Dad's bedroom.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry for being so grumpy and hormonal." I said softly. Mom smiled and shook her head.

"Baby, you're pregnant. I understand how that feels. I just wish you'd still talk to us." Mom said. I nodded my head and she placed her hand on my belly.

"I dunno Mom, sometimes I feel so grumpy that I want to stay away from everyone and just lay in bed all day. I miss T.J like crazy when he's on the road. I'm considering going on the road with him after the baby is born." I said.

"Do you really wanna do that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. I nodded and smiled.

"You did it with Jenny and me until you had Muff." I said.

"Well if that's what you wanna do, do it." Mom said. I smiled and hugged her.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Auntie Georgia asked.

"Just reminiscing on my babyhood," I said, looking up at Auntie Georgia with a smile. I held up one of my baby dresses and she squealed.

"I remember that dress. Your Grampy bought that for you!" Auntie Georgia said, coming to sit with us on the bed.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a small smile. I looked down at the bed and then I looked up at both Mom and Auntie Georgia.

"You think him and Grammy would be proud of me?" I asked. Both Mom and Auntie Georgia smiled and nodded their heads.

"They most definitely would," Mom said. I smiled and we continued going through the outfits until Dad called us down to say that dinner was ready.

* * *

"So T.J, are you excited about becoming a father?" Dad asked. I looked at T.J and he nodded his head.

"Oh definitely, I mean, I'm gonna have an absolutely gorgeous baby girl!" He said. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah baby!" Dad and I said at the same time. Mom shook her head and Auntie Georgia laughed. T.J rolled his eyes and leant over to kiss me. I smiled and placed my hand on the side of his face.

"Plus Jim, my baby girl is going to have the most beautiful Mommy in the entire world!" T.J said. I blushed and Dad nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks baby, her Daddy isn't that bad himself," I said, leaning over to kiss him again.

* * *

The rest of dinner was finished in silence and afterwards, I decided that we should go. After hugging Auntie Georgia and Dad, I turned to Mom. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she smiled.

"I love you Mommy and I promise that I'll call you every day." I said. Mom nodded her head and kissed my cheek softly.

"I love you too Baby Girl, take care." She said. I nodded my head and followed T.J out to the car.

"Sweetie, tomorrow we're gonna spend the day with Harry all right? He misses spending time together as our little Dynasty," T.J said. I nodded and looked over at him sleepily.

"That sounds quite fun," I said softly. T.J leant forward and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Get some sleep honey," He said. I nodded and allowed my eyes to slowly close as I rubbed my belly softly, thinking about my baby girl.

I really couldn't wait to hold her in my arms.

* * *

Just a reminder to head on over to my profile and vote on the baby girl name! The poll will close after the next chapter so you don't have that long left to decide!

**Four reviews, thank you so much for the people that reviewed! **

**Thank you for the Reviews: niknar45, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart, HurricaneHelms'SexyBiatchKells and NatalyaxTysonx3 **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Read and review please! :)**


	9. Dynasty Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**T.J's P.O.V**

Nattie woke me up in the morning with light kisses all over my face. I suppressed my smile and pretended to be asleep a while longer before I heard her sit up and sigh heavily. Her soft footsteps started padding off and I rolled over to see her heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey baby," I said to her. She spun around and smiled at me, her hand resting on top of her belly.

"What time is Harry getting here?" I asked.

"He's already in the living room," She said, smirking. I sat up and watched as she made her way into the bathroom before leaving the bed and walking out to greet Harry.

"Hey Harry," I said, sitting down on the sofa. Gismo jumped up into my lap and I patted his head.

"Your girl... damn she's got a belly on her!" Harry said. I laughed and nodded her head.

"I guess your baby girl is gonna be as big as Poppy Jim," Harry said.

"As long as she doesn't grow up scared of his beard like some other people I know," I said. Harry frowned and punched my arm.

"Shut up," He muttered. Nattie came out and she smiled at both of us before ruffling Harry's hair.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Can we have pancakes?" Harry asked. I looked up at Natalie and nodded my head.

"Pancakes it is," She said. We stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

"You want us to help babe?" I asked. Nattie turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"It is up to you guys, if you want breakfast quicker you'll have to." Nattie said. I nodded and started getting the ingredients out. Nattie turned me around and pressed her lips against mine.

"Good morning," She whispered when she pulled away. I smiled and kissed her again softly and sweetly.

"Mmm... how do you always manage to taste so delicious," She asked me. I shrugged and she laughed.

"Hey, where's my love?" Harry said, pushing us apart and wrapping his arms around his older cousin. I shook my head and turned to face all the ingredients.

"Harry, you can get off of me so we can make breakfast!" Nattie said. Harry laughed and stepped backwards.

* * *

After we ate breakfast, Nattie announced that I had to get into a shower so we could go out. Halfway through my shower, I heard the door open and Nattie came in.

"What ya doing?" I asked her.

"Uh... nothing," She replied softly. I frowned and turned the shower off before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. I walked out of the shower and looked at Nattie. She had a washcloth over her face and I walked over to her.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," She murmured.

"Natalie Katherine Neidhart," I said.

"I got a really sharp cramp in my stomach." She said. I bit my lip and started rubbing her belly.

"Is it still there?" I asked, leaning over to gently take the washcloth off her face.

"No, it's gone, but it scared the crap out of me." She whispered. I rubbed her cheek softly and leant forward to gently place a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Are you ready to go?" Nattie asked.

"Just let me get changed and then we'll go," I said. Nattie nodded and I walked through to our bedroom.

* * *

Nattie decided that we were going to go to the mall and she wanted to get a couple more baby necessities so that we were completely prepared.

"Nat, there's a month left!" Harry whined.

"Yes Harry but it's better to have it all now than worry about it later." Nattie said. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Is it alright if I just go look for baby clothes?" He asked. Nattie nodded and I grabbed us a trolley to put things in. Nattie's fingers slid through mine and I felt the diamond engagement ring on her left finger. I smiled and lifted her hand up to kiss it softly and her cheeks turned a bright pink colour. I laughed and watched as Natalie started loading diapers in the trolley.

After Nattie got everything she wanted to get, we walked over to see Harry still looking at clothes with a couple of outfits in his hand. Natalie took a few steps forward and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Having fun?" She asked. Harry's cheeks flushed red and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm excited for you guys but I was just thinking about stuff," He said. Nattie frowned and turned to face me. I shrugged my shoulders and she hugged into his side.

"Oh our baby girl can't wait to meet her Unca Harry!" She said. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his cousin. I smiled and Nattie took Harry's stuff and put it in the trolley.

"Now we've gotta go and get dinner and rent out some movies and then we can go home and have fun!" Nattie said. I nodded and we made our way over to the registers.

* * *

"So man, excited about you excited about the impending arrival?"Harry asked.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Man, I never thought I'd be able to feel this way but I do. I'm having a baby, my own baby girl and I've never been happier!" I said. Harry smiled and slapped my back lightly.

"You take care of them alright?" He said seriously. I nodded my head and Nattie came out into the living room.

"What are my boys talking about?" She asked, standing behind me and rubbing my shoulders.

"Nothing much, are you gonna get a start on dinner?" I asked, tilting my head up as she leant over me.

"Hmm, that's what I came out to ask you," Nattie said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"You want me to make dinner? I can't cook baby," I said.

"Yeah well I just want you to start it, not cook all of it. We're making honey soy chicken kebabs, it's not that hard!" Nattie replied, pouting softly.

"Okay, I'll start making them but why can't you?" I said.

"Daddy just sent me a text and he wants me to call him." She said, leaning down to kiss my chin, I lifted my hand up and gently tangled my fingers in her hair before pushing her head backwards slightly so her lips could connect to mine. I heard her moan softly and her tongue glided into my mouth. Finally she pulled away and smiled.

"Start prepping Mister," She said and I nodded my head and got up. Harry got up and he followed me out to the kitchen.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Nattie came into the room and stood next to Harry.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"Good, we're almost finished." I said. Nattie smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Daddy's whining again isn't he baby girl." I heard her say.

"Can Unca Harry say hello to the little Princess?" Harry asked. Nattie nodded and grabbed Harry's hand, moving it around to where the baby was obviously kicking. I watched as Nattie smiled up at him and then she looked over at me. She motioned for me to come over as well and I shook my head, motioning to my sticky, messy hands. She nodded her head and then Harry looked up.

"Man, this is great," He said.

"Newest member of the Hart Dynasty," I said, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, and she's going to be Unca Harry's partner in crime." Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows evilly. I laughed and Nattie hugged him.

"That's why we chose you as a godfather." She said.

* * *

Nattie forced us out of the kitchen so she could finish cooking dinner. After she was done, she came in with the plates and handed one to me and Harry.

"Thanks babe," I said. She nodded and left the room before coming back to hand us cans of diet coke. I smiled appreciatively at her and she came back in five minutes later with her own plate and a bottle of water.

"What no coke for Miss Neidhart? What's the go?" Harry said.

"She's not allowed soft drink, are you Nat?" I said. She poked her tongue out at me and shook her head.

"No, Theodore has prevented me from drinking soft drink throughout this pregnancy." Nat said. Harry laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Getting a bit strict aren't you?" Harry said looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite of the chicken.

"It's not healthy when she's pregnant." I said. Nattie rolled her eyes and started eating as well.

After dinner, Nattie decided that it was time for the movies. We all got on the ground and Nattie got in the middle of Harry and me. She turned to face me and kissed me softly. I placed my hand on her neck and rubbed small circles with my thumb. When she pulled away, she rolled over and hugged into Harry's side.

"Hey T.J," I heard her say.

"Yeah baby?" I replied.

"I love you..." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked, leaning over to look into her eyes.

"Can you press play on the DVD remote?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and pressed play.

"I think we need to at least have a night a month, where it's just Dynasty time. No one else, just us three like we did on the road," Nattie said. I nodded my head and saw Harry nodding in agreement too. I grabbed the remote and pressed play and we started watching the movie.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I felt Natalie's head resting on my chest and I lifted my hand up to tangle my fingers in her hair as she continued to sleep. I looked over and saw Harry watching us. He nodded as a 'Good morning' and I did the same.

"She was bugging me so I moved her back to you," Harry said. I stifled a laugh and felt Nattie's hand run up the side of my stomach.

"Once the baby comes, maybe we shouldn't do the Dynasty nights." Harry said seriously.

"Harry, it's all good man. We love having you around and besides, you're our Princess's godfather." I said. Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat up.

"I don't know man, now that you are having the baby, I feel as though I'm interrupting the perfect little family." Harry said. I shook my head and looked down at Nattie.

"Harry, you're like our little brother, we want these nights and although we might not ever normally admit it... we kind of like your annoying butt around." I said.

"Yeah what T.J said," Nattie murmured. I looked down at her and saw her smiling up at me. She sat up and scooted over to Harry, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

"I love you Baby Bulldog," Nattie said. Harry smiled brightly and hugged her back.

"Love you too Nat-Attack." He said. I got up and headed off into the bathroom. Just as I took my shirt off and went to turn the shower on, Nattie walked in. I smiled at my fiancée and she smiled back sweetly. I turned the shower on and motioned for her to come over to me. She walked over and leant upwards to kiss my lips softly.

"Mmm, you're yummy," She sighed, opening her eyes and smiling up at me. I smiled back down at her and she kissed me again. I rubbed my hand over her belly and nuzzled my nose against hers affectionately.

"Harry and I are going to go get breakfast for all of us. What do you want?" She asked.

"Whatever you're having is just fine with me," I said, giving her another kiss.

"Alright, we'll be back soon." Nattie said. I nodded and watched as she left.

* * *

After seeing how happy Nattie had been yesterday and this morning, we definitely needed to make more time for these types of days. After all, we had been travelling together for years and we had formed an incredibly close bond. Sometimes, all we'd needed was Harry to be around to make a day more interesting.

* * *

**And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**The poll will be closing just before I update the next chapter so if you haven't voted, please do so now (it is on my profile).**

**Thanks to the 4 reviewers, niknar45, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart, NatalyaxTysonx3 and yvonne. **

**I really hope that I get more than 4 reviews this time. I'm not going to be one of those authors that say I want seven reviews or I won't update but seven reviews would be nice :) So please, even if it's just a 'good job' just review. When I don't get many reviews, I lose my motivation. So enjoy and review!**


	10. She's Ours

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

I stepped off of the plane with my cousin Baby Georgia and rubbed my eyes tiredly. It was the day before T.J's birthday and I had flown up to Atlanta to surprise him. Baby Georgia decided she'd come for the ride and she gently nudged me. I turned to face her and she smiled.

"Coffee after we get our luggage?" She asked. I nodded my head eagerly and waddled after her to go pick up our luggage.

"I love watching you waddle, it's like you're a penguin." Georgia said, laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes and allowed my lips to stick out in a pout.

"Not funny Baby Georgia," I grumbled, pushing my hair out of my face. I heard her laughing as we walked into baggage claim and I got my bag almost instantly. After Georgia managed to get her suitcase, we walked out and stopped at the first Starbucks we saw, eagerly ordering our coffee. Before we knew it, we were in a cab that led us to the hotel where T.J and Harry were staying.

* * *

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked, looking up at us and then she looked back at the computer in front of her.

"Hi, my name is Natalie Neidhart. My fiancée and my cousin have a room here and we were wondering if we could have a spare room key. Their names are Harry Smith and Theodore Wilson." I said. The receptionist looked it up and nodded her head. Then she turned around and grabbed a key card, giving it to me.

"Room three-twenty-two Miss Neidhart, have a good night," She said. I smiled at her and nodded my head before heading over to the elevator with Georgia, our suitcases dragging behind us.

"He's going to be so shocked to see you," Georgia said with a smile on her face. I nodded my head and then bit my lip nervously.

"Yeah not to mention annoyed because I promised him that I wouldn't fly out." I said, rubbing my belly as a small cramp shot through it. The elevator opened at our floor and we struggled out and right down to the end of the corridor. I slid the key card through the machine and the door clicked open.

* * *

"What the..." I heard Harry say.

"Surprise," Georgia and I said at the same time in our overly-excited voices. I saw T.J look up and he looked shocked to see me. After the shock left, I noticed slight anger. I waddled over to him and sat on the sofa right next to him.

"Hey baby," I said softly.

"Don't 'baby' me; you made me a promise Natalie Katherine." He said. I bit my lip and felt another small cramp in my stomach.

"Calm down baby girl, you're not making this easy for Mommy to make Daddy forgive her." I said, patting my belly gently. T.J looked at me and sighed, before leaning forward to kiss me.

"Daddy's still mad at Mommy baby girl," He said after he pulled away. I rolled my eyes and allowed my fingers to link with his.

"But he loves me so much," I said, looking down at my belly.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, tomorrow's your birthday and seeing as you'll be at the arena tomorrow night, we're going out for dinner." I said, shifting so I was resting on my knees.

"Mmm, so I'm just getting dinner?" T.J said. I smirked and leant forward and gently kissed his cheek.

"And whatever else you want baby," I replied. T.J grinned and leant in to kiss me again.

"And that's why I love you," He said.

* * *

As the day progressed, the cramps I was feeling in my stomach were coming more often and were actually starting to hurt. I was going to tell T.J but I knew that he would make us cancel dinner and I didn't want to do that. I wanted to celebrate his birthday, even if it was something as small as dinner. I slid into my dress and smiled when I saw my massive belly poking out of it.

"Gosh Miss Wilson, you're making your Mommy stick out something massive." I said. T.J came into the bathroom and smiled.

"You definitely love talking to our Princess don't you?" He asked. I nodded my head and grinned.

"She loves her Mommy talking to her. Makes her feel less lonely and she gets to know how much her Mommy loves her even though she sometimes gets frustrated with the amount of times she's being kicked." I said.

"Do you tell her about Daddy?" T.J asked.

"All the time, just so she knows how much her Daddy loves her and can't wait to meet her and he's really jealous that Mommy gets to feel you all the time." I said. T.J grinned and shook his head.

"You ready to get out of here?" He asked. I nodded my head and followed him out of the hotel.

As T.J pulled up at the restaurant, he smiled at me softly and leant over to press his lips against my temple.

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too baby," He replied. He got out of the car and I allowed him to help me out and then we made our way inside. I finally allowed a little bit of the pain get to me and I winced.

"What's wrong?" T.J asked instantly. I looked up at his face and saw it filled with worry.

"Just a small cramp, nothing to be worried over," I said to him. He frowned and I gripped his hand tightly.

"Baby, it's fine," I said reassuringly, avoiding his now penetrating gaze

"Nat," He sighed, rubbing his head.

"Would I lie to you?" I said, walking over to the table.

"Yeah you would Nat," He replied. I rolled my eyes and we sat down.

* * *

Our dinner was finished in silence and I was beginning to feel more intense pains. After T.J pushed his plate forward slightly, our eyes connected and I heard him sigh.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I'm just worried about you Natalie." He replied.

"Why, I'm fine," I said to him. He moved around in the booth and placed his hand on my thigh softly.

"Baby, please don't lie to me. Please, I don't want to hear about it okay?" T.J said. I nodded my head and leant over to kiss him softly.

"Happy Birthday for tomorrow baby," I said.

"You're gonna be here tomorrow." T.J murmured, allowing his nose to bump against mine affectionately.

"I won't get to see you though; you'll be out working all day." I said grabbing his hand and placing it on my belly.

"I'll wake you before I leave in the morning now come here and give me another kiss." He said. I smiled and pressed my lips against his again.

"You ready to go honey?" T.J asked, stifling a yawn behind his hand. I nodded my head and looked at the time. It was just after nine-thirty and we stood up.

"Aw crap, I left my wallet in the car." He said, patting his jeans. I opened my handbag and took my wallet out. T.J shook his head and I handed the waiter my card.

"Just put it on credit thanks," I said as he walked off. I grabbed a fifty dollar bill from my wallet and placed it on the table as the tip and then we went to get my card.

"Come on baby," T.J murmured, sliding his arm around my waist and leading me toward the door.

* * *

As I got into the car, the sharpest pain yet shot through my belly and I doubled over, screaming softly.

"Nat," T.J said, pushing my hair off of my face and my scared brown eyes met his terrified blue ones.

"I'm gonna get you to the hospital," He said. I nodded my head and he gently shut the door before running around to get to the driver's side. He pulled out of the car park and started speeding towards the hospital. The pain was unbearable. I allowed the tears to spill over and stream down my face and I moved closer to T.J, gripping onto his shirt tightly.

"Baby," I whimpered.

"We're almost there Nattie, I swear to you," He said. I bit my lip and nodded my head, burying it into his shoulder as another sharp pain went through my body.

* * *

After we arrived at the hospital, I was quickly checked out and then taken to the birthing unit. Looking up at the sign as I was wheeled in there I started panicking.

"What's going on?" I whimpered.

"Miss Neidhart, your baby is ready to come and they are coming now." The Nurse said. I shook my head up and looked over at T.J. He was in just as much shock as I was. I reached out and he gently took my hand.

"Stay strong Nat," He murmured. I nodded my head and started crying. As I was wheeled next to the bed, the Nurse instructed T.J to lift me on the bed. As soon as he moved me, I felt myself get wet and I blushed deeply.

"Did I just pee?" I whimpered.

"Alexandra, get Doctor Wyatt in here, she'll be getting ready to push soon, tell him that Miss Neidhart's waters have just broken." The Nurse said.

"T.J call Harry and tell him to bring up my bag, I have some baby clothes in there," I said. T.J nodded and left the room as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as contraction hit.

* * *

When T.J came back about two hours later Harry was with him and I was about to start to push. I glared over at them and I growled.

"Get the fuck away from me," I yelled. Harry bit back a laugh and my eyes widened.

"Fuck you Harry Smith, you love T.J? Why don't you come here and get this darn baby outta ya butthole!" I yelled. Within a few seconds, I was whimpering and held my hands out for the both of them. Without fail, they both came and stood either side of me.

"It's alright baby, we'll get through this together. Remember, if we can survive the Dungeon we can survive anything." T.J said.

"Teej, I'm pretty sure Grampy didn't teach us how to give birth to a child. This is a hundred times worse than the damn dungeon!" I said, as Harry pushed my sweaty hair off of my head. After taking a deep breath, I looked over at T.J, looking him dead in the eyes.

"If you think we will ever have sex again, you are dead wrong!" I said.

"So you won't mind if I go elsewhere then?" T.J said, smirking over at me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him as closer to the bedside. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of my mouth.

"I don't want to do this anymore," I whispered.

"You've got to. She's almost here." T.J said.

"Teej," I said, not being able to finish my sentence before a contraction hit and I pushed him away from me quickly.

"Miss Neidhart it likes as though your baby will be arriving in no time." The Doctor said and I took a deep breath, focusing on nothing but the pushing.

"Looks like she's going to have her on July 11th," I heard the Nurse say.

"Gimme my phone," I said to T.J.

"What?" He said confusedly.

* * *

"Don't say what, give it to me! I want my Mommy." I said. I heard the door push open and I looked over to see my older sister and the tears that were rolling down my face only increased.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Oh my goodness Mom, Georgia wasn't kidding. She's in here pushing!" I heard Jenny say. I spotted the cell phone in her hand and wished that I could talk to Mom although I knew I wasn't in the right frame of mind to be doing that right now.

"Jennifer Neidhart, get your butt over here right now!" I screeched.

"I'll call you later Mom," Jenny said, shutting the phone and rushing over to me. She pushed T.J out of the way and gripped my hand.

"Get rid of the boys," I whimpered.

"T.J and Harry, get outta here, we'll call you in when it's all done," Jennifer said.

* * *

"Okay Miss Neidhart, I can see half the head, just a couple more pushes to go," The Doctor said. I looked up at Jennifer and she nodded her head encouragingly as I pushed as hard as I could.

"Jen," I said, looking up at my sister.

"You're strong Nattie, you can get through this and you know you can. You're a Neidhart!" She said. Our eyes connected for a few seconds and then I closed my eyes as I flashed back to an all too familiar scene.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"You can do it Jenny-Boo," I said encouragingly. Jennifer shook her head and started crying.**_

_**"Nattie, I can't." She said. I pulled the top half of my sister's body into a hug and she held onto me for dear life.**_

_**"Jenny-Boo, I know it's hard but you have to do this. Come on, the Doctor said two more pushes and it's over. Two more pushes!" I murmured into her ear.**_

_**"So I can watch my baby die! If they stay in me Nattie, they stay alive." Jennifer said. I started crying and looked at her.**_

_**"Your little Prince knows that you have done all you can do for him now. He knows what's going on and he's so proud of you Jennifer, just like I am." I said. I looked around the delivery room and noticed that none of the family had arrived. It looks like it was just going to be me and Jennifer here for the arrival of the newest Neidhart.**_

_**"Jennifer, it's all over and you have a beautiful little boy." The Doctor said, placing him up on Jennifer's chest. He cried out softly and I saw his eyes open as he looked up at his Mommy.**_

_**"You did it Jenny-Boo." I said, kissing the top of my older sister's head.**_

_**"I want him to stay," Jennifer said.**_

_**"You know that can't happen. You've gotta say goodbye. Isn't that right little man? So you can watch Mommy from Heaven and play with Matty, Uncle Dean and Uncle Owen." I said, gently running my finger through his hair. Jennifer took a deep breath and nodded her head.**_

_**"What's his name?" The Nurse asked.**_

_**"I decided on Phoenix James-Anvil Neidhart,' Jennifer said. I smiled at her and kissed her head.**_

_**And just like that, I watched my baby nephew Phoenix pass away right in my sister's arms. This was the silent tragedy of the family and was never mentioned. A lot of people in the family hadn't even known that Jennifer was pregnant. Yet to me, this was the death that hit me the hardest. Baby Phoenix didn't deserve to die. It took a long time to accept it, but we'd managed to and the only person Jennifer would talk to about Phoenix was me.**_

_**End of Flashback **_

* * *

"One more push, Miss Neidhart!" The Doctor said. I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could, while Jennifer squeezed my hand. Suddenly, I felt a huge relief and I heard Jenny squeal excitedly and T.J ran back into the room as the loud cries of my baby filled the entire room.

"Congratulations, Miss Neidhart, you have a beautiful little girl." The Doctor said. My little girl was placed on my chest and I looked down at her. She was so beautiful. I looked up at Jennifer and she was smiling.

"Thank you," I whispered. She bent down and kissed my cheek.

"No problem Nat-Attack. You were there for me; I'm always going to be here for you." She said. I smiled and turned to look at T.J, who was staring at our little girl.

* * *

"She's here," I said to him. He nodded his head and I looked back down at our little girl, trying to snuggle closer to my warm skin. I looked up at T.J again and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just like a Neidhart to upstage your birthday huh?" I said. T.J grinned and bent down to kiss me.

"This Neidhart is a special one though; she's a Wilson as well." He said. I nodded and lifted her up so I could kiss her forehead.

"And she's ours," I whispered.

* * *

**Thankyou to the six (I think) people that reviewed :) Much appreciated. I'll write your names in the next thank you! **

**And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

After everything was done, the Doctor's took my daughter away to get her cleaned up and I was taken back to the maternity ward.

"Your daughter will be brought in soon, say fifteen minutes. If you want, you can go and get in a shower and clean yourself up." The Nurse said.

"Is everything okay with my baby girl?" I asked nervously.

"I'm pretty sure that everything is just fine, she's just a small baby. She's eighteen and a half inches long and five pound ten ounces. It's healthy but it's also very small." She said. I nodded my head nervously and looked over at T.J.

"You want to help me to the bathroom Birthday Boy?" I asked. T.J nodded his head and I gripped onto his arms as he led me over to the bathroom. We walked in and he locked the door behind us.

"I'm proud of you baby," He said. I smiled and leant over to turn the water on.

"I can't believe of all days she decided to come, she chose today." I said.

"Like you said baby, it's because all of you Neidhart's love upstaging me." T.J said, pouting softly. I rolled my eyes and took my camisole singlet off.

"You want me to help you clean up baby?" He said. I nodded my head again and he quickly stripped off. We stepped under the shower and he helped me clean up. After all, I was still incredibly sore. As T.J was going, he was planting kisses all over my body and I tried to stop him but as usual, I gave into him. Of course we couldn't have sex but T.J's kisses relaxed me, which was something that I needed.

When we got out of the bathroom, I saw Harry and Jenny sitting by my bedside. I smiled tiredly and I saw my older sister stifle a yawn behind her hand. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was just after two in the morning. I got into the bed and shuffled over so T.J could get in next to me.

"You did good Nat-Attack; they're bringing your girl into the room in about five minutes." Jennifer said. I nodded and then I heard knocking on the door.

"Or now," Jennifer said as the Nurse wheeled the crib in.

"Here is your little Angel, everything is good with her and she's an absolute beauty." The Nurse said. I smiled softly and she lifted her out of the crib and placed her in my waiting arms.

Describing my little girl as an absolute beauty was an understatement. My Princess was the definition of perfection. From the dark blonde tuft of hair on top of her head to her toes, everything was perfect. I wiped the tears from my eyes and pressed my lips against her forehead. Her tiny eyes opened and she let out a little whimper.

"Hey Princess," I murmured, allowing my finger to run delicately over her nose, the nose she had definitely inherited from her Daddy. I smiled and looked at Jenny, who was staring down at her awestruck.

"Jen," I said. Her eyes connected with mine and I smiled softly.

"Thank you for being there for me tonight." I said. Jenny nodded and I looked back down at my baby girl. Her eyes were closed once more and she seemed content in resting in my arms. I pressed my lips against her forehead again and then I gently put her in T.J's arms.

"Here you go Birthday Boy, I need sleep," I murmured, closing my eyes and resting against his shoulder.

At five a.m, I was woken up by small whimpers in the room and I sat up, realising it was my little girl. I walked over to her and I smiled. As if on cue, a Nurse walking into the room with a bottle in her hand and smiled when she saw me leant over the crib.

"Okay Miss Neidhart, your Daughter has woken up as she is obviously hungry. I'd say that she'll be waking up every three to four hours for a feed which is normal." The Nurse said. I nodded and took the bottle off of her. I saw her glance at the bed and she smiled.

"My own son is a huge fan of your man over there," She said, motioning towards T.J.

"He's gotta go wrestle tonight so I don't want to wake him," I said. The Nurse nodded her head and I lifted our daughter out of the crib, placing the bottle in her mouth and watching as she suckled on it hungrily.

"She's absolutely beautiful Miss Neidhart." The Nurse said. I nodded and smiled at her before I looked at her nametag.

"Thanks for helping me out this morning Rebecca. Is your son going to the show tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking him," Rebecca replied. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Okay sweetheart, now that she's done you're going to need to burp her to make sure she's comfortable when she goes back to sleep." Rebecca said. I nodded and let her put my Princess in the proper position. After a few seconds, she burped and I looked up at Rebecca.

"It looks like she's already asleep. So just put her in the crib and you can go back to sleep yourself." She said. I nodded and stood up, putting her back in the crib.

"I'll come back in for the next feed." Rebecca said. I nodded and crawled back into the bed and into T.J's arms.

"T.J, you're going to wake her!" I heard a voice complain. Murmuring softly, I realised I was still in T.J's arms and I opened my eyes slightly.

"I don't care, give me my daughter! I haven't even held her all that much and you've been holding her for nearly an hour." T.J whined.

"Fine," Harry said. I heard movement over the top of me and then I heard the person sit down again.

"Put some blankets or something over Natalie. I don't really want to keep seeing her underwear!" Harry said. T.J's hand slid down my back and rested over my butt.

"Stop complaining about everything!" T.J replied.

"Eww, get your hand off my cousin's butt!" Harry said.

"Oh my god Harry, do you have to keep complaining?" I finally said, rolling over to face him and I opened my eyes, staring at him with a disgruntled expression. Harry smirked and looked over at his little sister.

"Told you our whining wakes her up, and you didn't believe me!" Harry said. I rolled over again and saw T.J with our baby girl in his arms.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey honey," He replied.

"Has Rebecca come in yet?" I asked. He shook her head and I looked at the time.

"She'll be in soon, in about five minutes. Our Princess is due for her feed." I said. T.J nodded and leant over to kiss the top of my head.

"You wanna change her diaper?" I asked.

"I don't know how, can you help me?" He said. I nodded and we both got out of the bed.

"Put her in the crib," I said. He nodded his head and put her down. I slid in front of him and allowed him to wrap his hands around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder.

After her diaper was changed, I told T.J that I was going to get a bottle ready and he nodded his head.

"Are you going to be alright with her?" I asked. T.J nodded and I left the room, bumping into my sister straight away. She smiled at me and we walked down to get the bottle together.

"Are you alright Nat?" She asked. I nodded my head and then I started crying. I wrapped my arms around her and hid my face into her neck.

"What if I'm not going to be a good Mom? I mean, I'm a wrestler! I want my baby girl to be proud of her Mommy." I said.

"Hey, don't think like that, you're going to be a great Mommy." Jennifer said.

"I'm scared. I don't think I can be a good one." I said.

"Stop thinking like that alright? I know you're going to be an amazing Mommy. So just relax." Jennifer said. I nodded and made up the bottle, still crying. Jenny was rubbing my back softly as we made our way back to the room and met up with Rebecca.

"Nattie, what's wrong?" T.J asked as I walked back into the room. I shook my head and felt Jenny's hand still rubbing my back.

"She's just going to be a bit emotional for the next couple of days so take it easy on her." Rebecca said. T.J nodded his head and I was pushed over to the bed and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I looked down at our little girl. T.J turned and placed her in my arms so she could start her bottle.

"You're a hungry little girl, aren't you?" I cooed. T.J's phone started going off and I watched as he reached over to take it.

"It's Vince." He said, before accepting the call and putting it to his ear. He got off of the bed and walked out of the room. I looked over at Georgia, Harry and Jennifer and smiled.

"Jenny did you call Mom and Dad and let them know I gave birth?" I asked. She nodded her head and I smiled gratefully.

"So naturally the whole family knows now." Georgia laughed. I smirked and nodded my head. T.J came back into the room and looked at me hesitantly. I moved over on the bed again and motioned for him to sit next to me. He sat down and I buried my face into his neck.

"What time do you have to leave?" I murmured, feeling my eyes well up with tears again.

"In half an hour, I'm sorry baby but they've got some Make-A-Wish kids coming and I have to go." He said. I nodded into his neck and he yawned.

"So, did anyone bring me my birthday presents to the hospital?" He asked hopefully.

"Wow, this is awkward." Georgia said. I looked up and I saw T.J pouting. I smiled and took the bottle out of my daughter's mouth. I set her up on my shoulder so I could burp her and then my cell phone rang. I groaned and watched as Jennifer grabbed it.

"Hello?" She said. I looked over at her and she smiled softly.

"Hey Beth, yeah the rumours are true." She said. She put the phone down and looked at me.

"Do you want Beth to come visit?" She asked. I shook my head and felt T.J squeeze my shoulder.

"Beth, she's feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment and I don't think more visitors will really help." Jennifer said. She chatted with Beth for a few more minutes and then she got off of the phone.

"Babe, I've gotta go now," T.J said. I opened my eyes and looked around confusedly.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"You fell asleep and I kicked them all out. I know how exhausted you are." He said. I nodded and got out of the bed, gripping onto his belt. He looped his arms through my own and smiled at me softly. I smiled back at him and leant up to kiss him softly.

"I don't want you to leave." I whispered, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth as he softly pushed me over to the door.

"I've got a commitment Nat, you know that there's no place I'd rather be than right here but I have to go to work. What's worse is that it's on both mine and our daughter's birthday!" He murmured, trailing his fingers in my hair. I kissed him again and he sighed into my lips.

"Babe," He murmured when we pulled away for air.

"Don't go," I said.

"I've gotta, I'll be back as soon as I'm done honey," He said. I sighed and nodded my head reluctantly. I managed to squeeze in one more kiss and then he walked out of the room. I walked back over to the bed and leant over the crib.

"It looks like it's just me and you today baby girl." I said, allowing an almost inaudible sigh to escape my lips.

**So there you have it! Are you all enjoying it so far? I really like writing it. Here's the thank you's for the last two chapters! :) I would like to thank KrystynaCenaxD, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart, niknar45, BlackStarlnox, Nattiekiddfan (by the way, pretty sure I'm marrying Harry so sorry sweetheart :P) and Yvonne for reviewing chapter 9. I would like to thank niknar45, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart and Yvonne for reviewing chapter 10! Although more reviews for chapter 10 would have been welcomed, I'm not complaining :)**

**Also, I'd like to send out a special thanks to NattieKiddfan who is actually updating this for me. If there was anyone I'd give Harry Smith away to, it would definitely be you! :P I appreciate your help lovely. If you guys haven't, check out her stories, His Mistake Her Heartbreak and 3rd Generation Love. They are both amazing! Thanks again lovely! :) **

**Enjoy and review :D **


	12. Chapter 12

Two days after I had given birth to our little girl, we started the drive back home. It was a seven hour drive normally but it took a bit longer because we had to stop two times to feed her. She was a really quiet baby, which I was definitely appreciative of. When we pulled into the driveway at home, I smiled happily. I was so ready to be back at home, in my familiar surroundings. I got out of the car and lifted my little Princess out from her car seat. I held her close to my chest and her eyes opened.

"Hey sweetie, you're all awake now are you?" I said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. T.J walked over to us and leant over, looking at the little girl in my arms.

"I love you Princess," He cooed, kissing the top of her head. Then he leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Is the family here?" I asked. As if on cue, the front door opened and Mom and Dad came out. I smiled as they walked down to us and Dad pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Congratulations," He whispered. I smiled and nodded my head before heading inside, Mom, Dad and T.J following behind me.

"So have you named her yet?" Mom asked as we sat on the sofa. I nodded my head and looked up at T.J.

"Are you going to tell them or am I?" I asked.

"We'll make them squirm for it a bit more. Mom and Dad, where are my siblings?" T.J asked.

"They all couldn't get time off work but they will be down next month when they got their allocated time off." His Mom said. T.J nodded and our little girl whimpered. T.J rushed over and lifted her out of my arms.

"She needs a diaper change and then we'll give her a bottle." I said. T.J nodded and he walked upstairs.

"You just get the bottle ready; I'll change her diaper honey." He said as he walked up the steps slowly.

When T.J brought her back downstairs, he had her stripped off to a diaper and singlet and I smiled at the sight of them.

"Aw, look at her!" Mom cooed. T.J brought her over to me and placed her in my arms. She whimpered softly and turned her head to bury into my warmth before she started crying, loudly. I rubbed her back and rubbed the bottle along her lips, easing her mouth open and she suckled on the bottle hungrily.

"Are Auntie Alison, Lindsay and Brooke coming down?" I asked, looking over at Mom.

"Yeah, they're on the plane right now with Auntie Georgia and Uncle Ross as well." Mom said. I nodded and smiled over at T.J. He was watching me closely and he grinned back.

"So do we get to find out what her name is?" Dad asked. I nodded and looked at T.J.

"At first we decided on the middle name as Katherine but Natalie changed her mind at the last minute. Family and friends, please welcome the newest addition to the Neidhart-Wilson family, Jaymie Jennifer Wilson." T.J said. I looked over at Jennifer and saw her eyes well up with tears before she left the room. I frowned and stood up, following her out.

"Jenny, are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head and I bit my lip.

"I thought you would like it, my baby girl is named after you." I said.

"I do, I just don't understand why!" She sniffed.

"Because Jenny-Boo, you were there when I needed you two days ago. I know how hard it must have been for you but you were there for me and you watched as my baby girl entered the world. You're the strongest person I know Jennifer and I wanted my little girl to know just how strong her Aunt is." I said. Jenny moved around and hugged me tightly. I smiled at her and moved Jaymie up to be burped. She burped almost instantly and I placed her into Jenny's arms. I walked through the living room and went upstairs to my bedroom.

"Natalie?" I heard T.J's Mom say. I looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. I smiled at her and motioned for her to come into the room. She came over and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. I nodded my head and I sat up so I was sitting next to her.

"I'm feeling alright I guess. I'm mighty tired and to be honest wasn't really all that keen for a family gathering but I didn't get a choice in the matter." I said with a small smile on my face. Charlotte wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on her shoulder. I was lucky to have a close bond with her, not many people did with their partner's parents.

"Have you ever thought about T.J being with someone else apart from me?" I asked her.

"I used to, but once you two started dating, I realised that you would be the only one he would ever love. The way he looks at you, the way he wants you around all the time is unbelievable. He is so in love with you honey and it's wonderful." Charlotte said.

"I know right? I am very blessed and grateful for having your son. I mean, who could ask for a better guy. You guys did a wonderful job in raising him. He's everything I could ever need in a man." I said. Charlotte nodded her head and smiled.

"Sometimes I get scared though." I whispered.

"Scared of what honey?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm scared that T.J will change his mind and won't want me. Especially now that I've given birth, I mean, look at the girls he is around at work now in comparison to me!" I said. Charlotte shook her head and smiled.

"Nattie, you love my son and I can see that but sometimes you misjudge him." She said before leaving the room. A few minutes later T.J came up and our little girl was in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled softly. He placed Jaymie on the bed and he lay on the bed beside her. I moved so we were both opposite her and T.J looked at me.

"Mom just told me what you said," He whispered.

"I'm not going to talk about it." I said to him. He nodded his head and I rubbed my daughter's belly.

"Here, let's get more comfortable," T.J said. I nodded my head and lifted Jaymie up. He pulled me in between his legs so that my back was resting against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"I love you," He whispered. I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting off into a sleep.

When I woke up, I looked down at Jaymie and smiled. Looking over at the clock, I gasped when I realised that we had been up here for over an hour when we had guests. I stood up, careful not to disturb T.J and walked downstairs to see everyone still sitting there.

"Sorry, we fell asleep," I said huskily. Mom nodded her head and smiled.

"Can I hold Jaymie?" She asked. I nodded my head and placed her into my Mom's arms. I sat next to her and rested my head against her arm. Jaymie's little eyes opened and I smiled at her.

"You can't hog all of Nana, Miss Wilson!" I cooed, linking my arm through Mom's and smiling brightly.

"So, when do you get back on the road with Teej?" Muffy asked me.

"Uh, I think we decided that he'll go by himself this week to all the house shows and stuff and then next week we'll come with him." I said. Muffy nodded her head and smiled.

"We've got to get photos!" Harry announced.

"Do we really?" I look horrible!" I whined.

"That's impossible Natalie, you always look perfect." I heard T.J say. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway and I pouted.

"Don't support the photo idea!" I said to him. He smiled and held the camera up that was dangling from his hand. I crinkled my nose up and shook my head. He nodded and pulled me up.

"Yes," He whispered, kissing my nose.

"No," I replied, smirking at him.

"Yes," He said again. I shook my head once more and hugged into him. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"Love you," He murmured.

"Love you more," I replied.

I finally agreed to photos and I was holding Jaymie while person after person got their photos with us.

"Who's next?" Mom asked.

"What about you T.J? After all, you are her Dad." I said, looking over at him. He was purposely trying to hide from the picture taking. He walked over to me and glared at me.

"You're evil." He said. I nodded my head and smiled softly.

"Do you love me?" I asked. He nodded his head and bent down to kiss me quickly.

"I love you and Jaymie more than anything in this world!" He replied.

After a while, the family started to disperse and eventually, it was just Mom, Dad and Harry left behind. Harry was now nursing Jaymie and I saw him whispering in her ear. I was cuddled up with T.J on the sofa opposite him while Mom and Dad were sitting next to us.

"What are you whispering in my daughter's ear?" T.J asked Harry. Harry looked up at us and smirked innocently.

"Nothing," He replied.

"Oh goodness babe, he's already corrupting her!" I said. Harry smirked and nodded his head.

"Isn't that what Godfathers are for?" He asked. I shook my head and poked my tongue out as he looked down at my daughter.

"Well that's what I'm here for. I told you that this little one would be my partner in crime." He said, before pressing his lips to our little girl's head.

I've got to admit, I was loving the way that he was treating our baby girl. Harry was both mine and T.J's best friend and the way he was acting with Jaymie, it was almost like Jaymie was his.

"Alright Nat, we're gonna get outta here," Mom said. I nodded my head and smiled. I stood up to let them out and hug both of them tightly before they left.

"Love you guys," I said.

"We love you too baby girl. I'll come and see you again tomorrow." Mom said. I nodded my head and shut the front door. When I walked back into the living room, both T.J and Harry looked at me and I smiled.

"Dynasty time!" I squealed, clapping my hands excitedly, bounding over (the best I could anyway) to the sofa and waiting as Harry walked over to the sofa and sat next to us.

"I love you guys so much," I said, looking at both my guys, sitting on either side of me. Then I looked over at T.J and smiled brightly. He surveyed me for a few moments before sighing loudly.

"Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Harry Potter," I replied. He rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to the DVD player to put the first Harry Potter movie on. I smiled and settled in on the sofa.

Tonight was going to be a great night, especially with Dynasty time.

**Another chapter done! Thanks once again to NattieKiddfan for updating. I love you so so much! Check out her stories, they are amazing! Thank you to the following people who reviewed: NattieKiddfan, Niknar45, BonesBaby918 and TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart. Is there anything you would like to see in this story? Let me know through a review or a private message! Please read and review my loyal readers. I'll try and update as soon as possible (if not, NattieKiddfan will almost certainly make me send her another chapter for her to update!) (Oh and because I haven't done it for this chapter or the last, my disclaimer still applies :D)**


	13. Tears And Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

**That being said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**August 2nd, 2011**

"What do you mean that you need sleep? I've been stuck with Jaymie all week while you've been sleeping!" I yelled as the door was slammed shut, right in my face. I groaned and kicked it as hard as I could before padding down the hallway with my screaming girl in my arms. Jaymie was now just under three weeks old and had gotten sick, so our once calm and peaceful little girl had become unsettled and a screamer. I rubbed her back softly and started crying myself.

"It's okay," I murmured. I pulled my cell phone out and called my cousin.

"Is everything alright?" Harry murmured.

"Harry I'm sorry for calling so early," I whimpered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Teej and I fought again. I need sleep Harry." I said.

"I'm on my way," He said, hanging up. I sighed and headed downstairs.

* * *

For the past week, T.J and I had been at each other's throats. The fact that Baby Mimi had been up every single night of the past week hadn't been helping either. T.J had been getting worked up and frustrated which in turn, was working me up and we could barely even stand to look at each other. It was hurting. Even in bed, he wouldn't cuddle me anymore. All I needed was the man I loved back. I wished I could tell him how I was feeling. I heard a car pull up and I walked over to the front door. I opened it and watched as he made his way up to us. I rushed into his arms and started crying. He took Jaymie from my arms and she quietened down.

"Why does she go quiet for you?" I asked.

"I'm not stressing and upset. You need to calm down, your baby senses that you are upset." Harry said. I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

"Now where's that idiot that you call a fiancé?" He asked.

"Sleeping," I murmured. Harry took us inside and we walked up to the bedroom. He placed Jaymie back in my arms and she looked up at me. I held her close to my chest as Harry pushed the door open forcefully.

"What the hell!" T.J groaned.

"What are you doing sleeping?" Harry said angrily.

"Uh I dunno, I guess I'm just sleeping." T.J retaliated.

"Well get your lazy butt up and look after your daughter. Can't you see how overtired Natalie is? She has been up without any sleep for the past two days! Get up and watch Jaymie. When Natalie gets up later on, you will apologise to her and sort this shit out." Harry said. He gently pushed me toward the bed and I crawled into the bed hesitantly. T.J looked at me with a glare set on his face and leant over to whisper in my ear.

"Why don't you just leave? I don't want you around anymore." He said, with nothing but malice in his tone. I pushed him away from me and scrambled out of the bed.

"Give me my daughter." I said to Harry, taking her from his arms.

"What's going on?" He asked. I shook my head and turned to look back at T.J.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you. You disgust me." I said, before rushing to leave the room, and the house.

* * *

"Nattie, he's trying to call you again. Will you just answer him?" Mom asked. I shook my head and looked down at my little girl. Her eyes were open and she was looking around as best as she could.

"It's all done Nat," Dad said. I looked over at him and I nodded my head, before allowing my eyes to meet my Mom's.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not saying a word to anyone." I said.

"But your father knows!" She exclaimed. I nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't tell you Mom. I don't want to be followed. I'll be coming back to visit you guys but I need to get away from everyone. Not just T.J but everyone." I said.

"What about Jaymie? Don't you think she deserves to know her family?" Mom said. I stood up and lifted Jaymie up.

"You ready to go now?" Dad asked. I nodded my head and walked over to the door. When I opened it, my heart stopped.

"Nat," T.J said softly. My eyes instantly filled with tears and I took a step back.

"We need to talk," He said, stepping inside the house.

"I can't, I'm leaving," I said.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes widening in confusion.

"None of your business, you don't want me around anyway right?" I said. T.J shook his head and he bent down to kiss Jaymie's forehead.

"We really need to talk before you go." He said. There was no mistake the pleading in his voice. I shook my head and walked past him and out to the car. I put Jaymie in the back seat as Dad got in the front and I saw Mom talking to T.J. I made my way into the front seat and Dad started the engine.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. I nodded my head and he started to pull out of the driveway.

"Stop," I said. Dad looked at me confused and I slid out of the car.

* * *

As I made my way back up to the house, I saw the tears running silently his face. I grabbed his hand and he turned to face me. I took off my engagement ring and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Don't try to contact me." I whispered.

"You're taking my daughter!" He cried. I felt my heart break as I lifted up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't leave," He begged.

"I have to." I said.

"No baby, we can work through this, please don't leave. I'll move in with Harry just don't take Jaymie away from me!" He said. I stood there silently and just looked at him closely. Taking Jaymie away from her father wasn't the right thing to do. I knew that. I licked my lips quickly before feeling T.J's hands take hold of mine.

"Don't take her from me, please. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you two. I honestly don't." He said softly, gripping my hands tightly. I pulled away and walked down to the car. I leant my head in and looked Dad in the eye.

"I'm staying," I said. He nodded and turned the ignition off as I went to the backseat and got Jaymie out.

* * *

As we made our way back to the front door, T.J smiled at me softly.

"Thank you baby," He said.

"I didn't choose to stay for you, so don't thank me. I chose to stay because no matter how much of an idiot you are being, Jaymie deserves to have her father in her life. But you better be out of my house by tomorrow." I said, walking into the house. I went upstairs to my room and locked the door. I just wanted to be alone with Jaymie. As I sat down, I placed her on the bed and lay down next to her.

"Mimi, why does your Daddy have to be so mean? I know he didn't mean it, he probably wasn't thinking right but did he have to be so mean? I didn't deserve that." I whispered, before allowing the tears to run down my face freely.

* * *

**I'm back! Yes, it's me Breezyroo (I did change my Pen Name to TheDynastyGirl as you all must know by now)! And I've got my internet up and running! So more regular updates! Also, for those who read Neidhart by Nature, Chisholm By Maternal Instinct, I am going to take it down and it will be up very soon as I'm remaking it :) So keep a lookout for the new one in coming weeks. :D Yays!**

**Much love to Niknar45 and TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart for the reviews last chapter!**

**And there you have it! Hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter but I liked it :)**

**So read and review :D**


	14. More Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

* * *

**T.J Wilson's Point Of View**

"Give me one good reason as to why I should let you stay with me!" Harry said, as we were cleaning his house in preparation for the party.

"Because I have to be out of the house and I have no-where else to go." I said.

"Is that my problem?" Harry said. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"It's not your problem, but you're going to make it happen because I want you to," A small voice said. We both spun around and I saw Nattie and her family standing there. Nattie looked absolutely stunning as usual yet I could see the puffiness around her eyes. I walked over to her and motioned to Jaymie. She nodded her head and I lifted her from Nattie's arms. She whimpered softly and then turned her head into my chest. I smiled as my heart filled with pride.

* * *

"She loves you so much, it's a pity you don't spend as much time as you possibly can with her." Natalie said. I looked up at her and saw her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Nat," I started to say but I stopped myself. I gave Jaymie back to her and she looked at me confused.

"I... I can't." I said, backing away from her.

"What?" Nattie said confused. I shook my head and started to walk out of the room when I was stopped by Harry.

"Dynasty Team Meeting in my room right now! Neidhart's, make yourself feel at home!" Harry announced. Nattie walked past me into the room and I followed after her. Harry was the last to walk in and he slammed the door behind us, causing Jaymie to start crying. I watched as Nattie tried to quieten her down but it wasn't working. I felt my heart break and I walked over to her. I gently bent down in front of her and rested one of my hands on her knee as I reached the other one up to run my fingers through my daughter's hair.

"Jaymie Jennifer, everything's alright," I said softly. She seemed to quieten down some as both Nattie and I murmured comforting words to her and eventually she stopped crying.

"See what just happened there?" Harry asked. I looked up at him and saw he was smiling slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Your little girl, she needs the both of you together. She needs you to not be fighting. It's taking its taking its toll on her too. T.J, you know I love you man but Nat isn't Wonder Woman, she can't always be looking after her. She's your daughter too, just remember that." Harry said. He left the room and left us all alone in there.

"So... why did you say you can't out there?" Natalie asked me. I allowed my eyes to meet hers and I licked my lips quickly.

"Nat, I can see how much I've hurt you. I don't want to hurt her as well. You and my baby girl are the most important people in my life and I can't hurt you." I said. Natalie placed Jaymie in my arms and looked me in the eye.

"Don't push yourself away from her. That will hurt her worse than any words ever could. I know that well." She said, before standing and leaving the room.

* * *

I spent a few hours in Harry's bedroom with my little girl before I heard knocking on the door. It opened and I looked up to see Baby Georgia. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"The party's already started." She said.

"I know, I just want to spend some time with my baby girl. And give Nattie a break from her." I said. Baby Georgia nodded and lay on the bed next to me.

"What's going on?" She asked with a sigh.

"I was a dickhead plain and simple. I'm not going to deny that. I wrecked my life." I said.

"Teej," Georgia said but I shook my head.

"Can you just tell her that I'm sorry... for everything?" I asked.

"No, you're gonna get off of your butt and go out there and enjoy the party." She said, getting up and pulling me up as well. I made sure that Jaymie was securely in my arm before I allowed myself to be dragged out and into the midst of the party. I spotted Natalie instantly and saw that she was downing shots with her cousins Brooke and Lindsay. I frowned slightly and shook my head.

* * *

"So, I'd like to propose a toast!" Nattie announced. The party had been going on for hours now and I hadn't let go of Jaymie once until she was forced out of my arms by Ellie. I watched Nattie as she stumbled up onto the table and giggled, straightening up.

"Harry Smith, I remember when you were still in your Mama's tummy over twenty-five years ago and I walked up to her and asked her if I'd always be her favourite even more than her baby. And she agreed and clearly, I've always been her favourite. Not to brag Harry and Georgia, but man could I get you guys into trouble!" She said. Harry laughed and I watched as she stumbled a bit more.

"Get up there and hold your girl!" Alison said to me. I shook my head and Nattie's eyes met mine.

"Yeah, you, get up here. It's not supposed to be just me talking." She said. I hesitantly got on the table and she nearly fell into my arms.

"Whoops," She giggled.

* * *

"Okay so, Harry's twenty-five this year right? Yeah, well I just wanna say I love you baby cousin. You've been there for me through everything and I appreciate it. You're more like my stinky, annoying baby brother rather than my cousin. Even though Jaymie won't get to see her Mommy and Daddy together as a happy family, you're still gonna be there for her, helping her get into mischief." Nattie said. We all went silent at her last comment and I felt everyone staring at me. I looked Harry dead in the eye and shrugged.

"Happy birthday man," I said, before jumping off the table.

"Yeah just run away, that's what you're good at!" Nattie yelled. I took Jaymie from Ellie's arms and walked back into the bedroom. I wasn't in the mood for this. I just needed to keep to myself for a little bit, what she just said had broken my heart.

* * *

Not even a few minutes later, I heard the door open and I turned around to see Alison standing there.

"Hey buddy," She murmured, coming over and sitting on the bed next to me. I looked at her and saw her smile sympathetically.

"Don't worry about her she's drunk." Alison murmured. The door opened again and Nattie was carried in by Harry.

"Man, she's got nowhere else," He said. I nodded and stood up, lifting Jaymie off of the bed. Alison stood up as well and we watched as he put Nattie in the bed.

"I'll sleep on the sofa in here tonight; I'm going to make sure that she is alright. I at least owe my daughter that much. I need to make sure her Mom is alright." I said. Harry and Alison nodded and left the room. I sighed and looked over Nattie. Where had we gone wrong?

* * *

**And there you have it! What is going on with TJ and Nattie? Obviously there are quite a number of problems there!**

**Thanks to yvonne, NattieKiddfan, vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl177769, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart and niknar45 for reviewing.**

**Read and review lovelies!**


	15. This Is How It Will Always Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I had a pounding headache. I groaned and then stiffened when someone moved behind me. I finally realised that there was a hand on my stomach. I looked down and quickly moved when I realised that it was T.J. His eyes snapped open as I moved quickly and he sat up dazed.

"What's going on?" He mumbled.

"What the hell?" I demanded, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Natalie," He said worriedly. I cursed silently and looked away from him. I heard movement and could feel him in front of me.

"This is stupid," He murmured, placing his hand lightly on my waist. I moved his hand and walked over to the bathroom. I knew he was following me so I left the door open.

* * *

"You said you didn't want me anymore!" I said to him.

"I was tired baby; you know I wouldn't say that to you intentionally! You said that I disgust you and last night you told everyone that Jaymie would never get to see her Mommy and Daddy together as a happy family!" T.J cried. I saw the tears roll down his face and I bit my lip.

"I can't let you go," He said. I ran my hand over the back of his head and watched as the tears silently ran down his face. Everything he wanted to say to me, I could see it in his eyes. I allowed his hand to rest against the side of my face and I closed my eyes, leaning my face into his hand as much as I could.

"I want you to put this ring back on. You and me, we belong together babe. We're gonna fight, and it's not gonna be pretty but you gotta know that I love you more than anything else in this world." T.J said. I opened my eyes again and moved forward, allowing his lips to capture mine in a deep kiss. His hand never left my cheek and I placed one of my hands on the back of his smooth head, running over it gently.

"I love you," I murmured when he finally broke away.

"I love you too, I promise to be better," He said. I nodded my head and kissed him again softly.

"I'll try to not be so moody as well." I said. TJ shook his head and hugged me tightly.

"Babe, you have every right to be moody. Don't worry, I've gotta change and I'm going to right now." T.J said. I took the ring that he was holding in his hands and I slid it on my finger again, back where it belonged. He smiled and I smiled back at him, wiping his tears from his face.

"We do belong together," I whispered.

* * *

When Jaymie woke up, I allowed TJ to get her and he brought her back into the bathroom. I smiled and walked over to them, TJ with a big grin across his face.

"She loves being in your arms baby," I said. TJ smiled and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard my Mom call out. I looked at TJ with wide eyes and clapped my hands.

"Baby Mimi, Nan is here and she's made your Mommy some breakfast." I said, bounding over to my little girl and taking her from TJ's arms before leaving the room. When I walked out, I saw some of my cousins –Lindsay, Brooke, Baby Georgia, Dallas, Blade, Ted, Angela and Annie – all around the floor, slowly waking up. TJ ran his hand up under my shirt and I shivered slightly at his warm touch. I moved forward and walked over to the table.

"Do I smell blueberry pancakes?" I said to Mom. She nodded and I smiled brightly.

"I love you so much Mom!" I squealed.

"Here give me Jaymie, and I'll feed her while you guys eat." Mom said. I passed her over and kissed my Mom's cheek. Then I went over to the table and sat down beside TJ, starting on the pancakes.

* * *

"Good morning," Harry groaned when he walked out. His eyes immediately rested on me and TJ and he frowned. T.J placed his hand on my thigh and I turned to face him.

"I gotta go, Valerie just sent me a message and she needs me." He said. I nodded and moved forward to kiss him. He smiled as he pulled back and stood up.

"Do you want me to take Jaymie?" He asked as he stood behind my chair. I looked up at him and nodded my head, smiling softly. He bent his head down and kissed me again before taking Jaymie off of Mom. When he left, Harry motioned for me to follow him into his room and I sighed, following him in.

"So... you guys are back together?" He asked me, folding his arms across his chest. I nodded and he smiled.

"You guys need to cut the fighting. What will happen when Jaymie gets older and realises that her parents are fighting?" He asked.

"I dunno," I said, burying my face in my hands.

"Are you's going to stop?" He asked. I nodded my head and looked at him. I could see that he was concerned for us and I smiled reassuringly.

"We're going to stop." I replied. Harry nodded and leant forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'm always gonna be here for you Nat," He said. I nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks," I whispered. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No problem, you're my family Nat." He said. I nodded my head and we left the room.

* * *

"What time did you want to get out of here Nat?" Mom asked. I looked up from where I was leaning against Harry's shoulder and shrugged my shoulders.

"Whenever," I replied. She nodded her head and stood up.

"I'm gonna head off now if you want a lift." She said. I nodded and stood up as well, ruffling Harry's hair.

"See you soon Harry," I said. Harry nodded and went back to watching the TV. I followed Mom out of the house and got in the passenger seat of the car.

"Do you need to grab anything for Jaymie?" Mom asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Harry has his own stuff for her here." I said. Mom nodded and pulled out of the driveway. I stifled a yawn behind my hand and allowed my eyes to close. My body definitely wanted to catch up on all the sleep I'd been missing out on.

* * *

"She fell asleep on the way over here." I heard Mom say. I felt a hand brush my hair out of my face and my seatbelt was unbuckled. I mumbled sleepily and turned my body.

"Hop out baby," I heard T.J say. Without opening my eyes, I grabbed his shirt and stepped outside of the car.

"Carry me," I whimpered. I heard TJ chuckle and then he grabbed me around my waist, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs and arms around him and held onto him tightly.

"Thanks for dropping her off Ell," TJ said.

"I love you Mommy," I said.

"Love you too Princess, now go inside and rest." She said. T.J carried me inside and took me straight to the bedroom, which was thankfully dark. I sighed as soon as my head hit the pillows and I felt TJ hovering over me.

* * *

"Where's Jaymie?" I murmured, snuggling under the blankets.

"She's down for her nap." TJ said. I nodded and patted the space next to me. He lay down and wrapped his arms around me.

"I feel fat," I sighed. TJ frowned and placed on of his hands on my belly.

"You're beautiful, go back to sleep." He replied. I nodded and buried my head into the side of his neck.

"I like sleeping with you." I murmured. TJ chuckled and held me closer to him.

"This is how it will always be from now on," He said. I nodded in agreement before I fell back to sleep.

* * *

**There you have it guys! The next chapter! Thanks to my three reviewers... niknar45, TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart and Nattiekiddfan (Speaking of my lover Nattiekiddfan, go check out and review her story His Mistake, Her Heartbreak it's great!) I'm going to hope I get more than 3 reviews next chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it :) :) So read and review.**


	16. December 24th

**Bree owns Nothing! not even DH Smith cause I dooo! :D I was sent this the other day to update for Bree. I apologise that it hasn't been up sooner it's my fault . but I got it up! Love NattieKiddFan :)**

**December 24****th****, 2011 **

"What do you mean he doesn't know that you guys are coming?" Beth said. I smiled over at my friend and the godmother of Jaymie before shaking my head lightly.

"I didn't tell him so he doesn't know that I'm coming." I said, leaning down to kiss Jaymie's curls. My little girl, now just under five and a half months old, looked up at me and giggled, her big smile spreading right across her face. I smiled back down at her and looked back at Beth.

"You better start rugging her up again, it's gonna be freezing when we get off the plane." Beth said. I nodded my head and passed her to Beth while I got Jaymie some extra layers of clothing out.

"Today's gonna be Miss Wilson's first appearance at a Wrestling Arena." I cooed, holding her close to me as we stepped off the plane. I saw Harry and TJ in the middle of a conversation and I smiled when I saw my man. He hadn't realised that the plane had arrived and I watched as Jaymie's eyes finally rested on her Daddy. She let out a high pitched scream and TJ finally turned. His eyes met mine and he came sprinting over.

"Babe," He sighed right before his lips captured mine. I melted into his embrace and I could sense that Jaymie was now gripping onto her Daddy. I pulled away and made sure she was securely in his arms before stepping back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Mimi is celebrating her first Christmas with her Daddy. We're celebrating this as a family." I said.

"I'm heading to the arena right now. That's why we both came to pick up Beth and we're going right to the arena." T.J said. I nodded my head and we walked down to get our luggage.

"I missed you," I whispered as I sat next to TJ in the back of the cab. Harry was sitting in the front and Beth was sitting on TJ's other side, with Jaymie sitting on her lap. TJ turned to face me and kissed me softly.

"I've missed you too babe, so much." He replied, his forehead resting against mine.

"Do you have your own dressing room tonight?" I said softly. He nodded his head and I smiled, kissing him again.

"You know the rule babe; we don't act like that around arenas." TJ said. I pouted but nodded my head. Jaymie started whimpering and TJ broke our stare to look at our little girl. The taxi pulled up out the front of the arena and I saw all the fans already there. I reached over to take Jaymie and pulled her hoodie on her head. Then I quickly searched through the bag where I found a light blanket and I covered the top half of her.

Getting out of the cab, I kept my head down and took my diaper bag from the car. Straightening Jaymie in my arms, I continued forward with my head down and Security came to me straight away. They stood on either side of me and ushered me into the building right away. I was immediately taken out the back and I smiled in appreciation at the Security guys. I pulled the blanket off of Jaymie's head and then I felt a hand rest against my back. I turned and saw TJ standing there and I smiled.

"Let's go drop our bags at the dressing room and then we can introduce Mimi to everyone." He said. I nodded my head and we walked down the hallway.

"I think that Beth and Harry have a thing going on." TJ said as we walked.

"Do you really? Why?" I asked.

"Just watch them later on." TJ said. I nodded and walked into his dressing room.

After dropping our bags off in TJ's dressing room, we walked to catering. Just before we got to catering, I saw a door slightly ajar and I could hear the familiar voice of Beth. Pushing it open a little bit more, I saw Harry and Beth sitting on a bench, fingers entwined and they shared a brief kiss. I smiled and shut the door again, quickly catching up to TJ. He looked at me questioningly and I smiled brightly.

"I'm happy for them, Harry and Beth," I said. TJ smiled and nodded his head.

"It's good that he's finally found someone," TJ said. I nodded and sat down at a table with him.

"Oh my goodness it's Nattie!" I heard a voice scream. I turned around to see Gail, Barbie, Melina and Sarona (Tamina to the fans) all smiling and waving at me.

"Come on Mimi, we'll go hang with Mama's girls." I said, leaving TJ and heading over to their table.

"Isn't she precious?" Barbie cooed, as Jaymie sat on her lap and smiled up at her.

"I can't believe how big she is! I remember coming and seeing her when she was first born!" She said. I nodded my head and laughed.

"Natalie," I heard a voice say. Looking up, I saw Stephanie McMahon. I stood up and Jaymie started whimpering. Barbie lifted her up and I grabbed her easily. Jaymie buried her face into my chest as Stephanie walked over to me and she smiled.

"Dad wants to see you and TJ in his office." She said. I nodded and motioned for TJ to follow us before walking out with Stephanie.

"So how is motherhood treating you?" Stephanie asked.

"It's great, the best job I've ever had in the world. Jaymie is my little Angel." I said. Stephanie smiled and Jaymie poked her head up, looking around. Her blue eyes quickly filled with tears and I started rocking her softly. I heard her whimpering softly as Stephanie knocked on the door of her Dad's office. The door opened and Jaymie started bursting into tears. I stepped back and started rubbing her back.

"Baby girl," I cooed, kissing her hair. TJ lifted her from my arms and I watched as Jaymie buried herself into her Dad, her face hidden into his neck. The whimpers subsided and I went in and sat down in front of Vince's desk.

"How are you Miss Neidhart?" Vince asked.

"Very well thanks how are you?" I said.

"I'm good, now, I wanted to talk to you about something," He said. I nodded and looked at TJ as he came to sit next to me. I moved my chair closer to his and saw Jaymie peek out from his neck. I smiled and turned my attention back to Vince.

"What's up Mr McMahon?" I asked.

"Well, I know that Jaymie is not even six months old yet but I was wondering whether you'd considered coming back to the company." Vince said. I looked at him and bit my lip.

"Honestly, I'd never given it a thought." I said.

"Well we are currently down on our popular divas and we need someone to help us keep the Diva division. We were thinking about reforming the Sisters of Destruction." Vince said.

"Vince, I honestly don't know if I can get back into the ring." I said softly.

"Why don't you think that you can get back into the ring?" He asked.

"Jaymie is only little, I want to spend as much time as possible with her. I don't want her to think that we were never around for her." I said.

"Jaymie can always come on the road with you and TJ." Vince said. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Let me think about it Vince and if I agree to it, when do you want me to start?" I asked.

"Whenever you feel ready to." He replied.

"I don't want to reform the Sisters of Destruction, Beth is doing just fine on her own. I want to be TJ's valet again." I said. TJ and Vince's eyes widened and I smiled.

"Are you sure about that Natalie?" Vince asked. I nodded my head and looked over at TJ.

"If TJ doesn't mind," I added.

After stepping out of the meeting, I looked over at TJ and smiled softly.

"Are you really considering it?" TJ asked. I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm really considering it baby." I replied. I looked at Jaymie and saw that she was fast asleep.

"This might seem weird but I do understand where your Dad was coming from. I don't think I really want Jaymie or any of our kids for that matter, growing up around arenas." TJ said. I nodded my head and looked down at my feet.

"However, if you want to wrestle baby, who am I to tell you no. I love you Natalie and all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy. This choice, about whether or not you are going to wrestle, is up to you. Just know that I will love and support you whatever way you choose." TJ said. I smiled and leant over to kiss him.

"I love you baby," I said.

"I love you too honey," He replied.

During TJ's match, Jaymie woke up and I took her to the Gorilla to watch the match on the monitor. When she saw her Daddy, she whimpered and looked up at me.

"Vince, can you tell me who wins tonight?" I asked.

"TJ does, why?" He asked.

"I want to go out there after he's done. And I will come back to TV." I said. Vince nodded his head and motioned to Jaymie.

"Is she going to go as well?" He asked. I nodded my head and held her close.

"Is that alright?" I asked. Vince nodded his head and smiled as TJ's music blared through the arena. I grabbed a pair of headphones and put them over Jaymie's ears. Vince nodded at me to go and TJ's music stopped as mine blared through the arena. I stepped out with Jaymie in my arms and smiled warmly at TJ as he looked at us, his eyes blazing with love. Jaymie was looking around with wide eyes as I walked to the ring and passed her to TJ through the ropes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the beautiful Natalya Neidhart and our gorgeous little girl, Jaymie Jennifer Wilson!" TJ called out. The crowd went wild and I smiled, burying myself into TJ's side.

"I know you guys all miss Natalya, but she's been doing an amazing job raising our daughter." TJ said. The crowd started a 'Nattie' chant and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. TJ handed me the microphone and I took a deep breath.

"I have missed being in a wrestling ring so much! I can promise you guys now though, that I will be back and when I come back, the WWE Diva's championship will be mine! I love you guys so much, thank you for always being a constant source of support for me and my family. But for now guys and gals, it's time for me and TJ to get Baby Jaymie home and celebrate Christmas as a family. I hope all of you have a safe and happy Christmas and I will see you all soon... I promise." I said. I dropped the microphone and leant over to kiss Jaymie's cheek.

"Come on baby, we've got to get back to the hotel. This little girl is already all tuckered out." TJ murmured. I nodded my head and we left the ring, while the fans were still cheering and chanting.

Jaymie's first show had gone down considerably well and now... we all knew that it wasn't going to be the first show that she would be going to.

**Review cause Bree's story is awesome! **

**And also check out 'Why Wait' based on Harry Smith and Beth Phoenix :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable person in this story or any of my stories. They don't belong to Vince McMahon either but I bet he wishes they did. Each character if based off an individual is owned by that individual. None of these individuals know or have agreed to take part in this story therefore I try to keep the disrespect to a bare minimum. It might seep through but I must ensure all of you that none of what I say is the way any living individual honestly feels. Well, it might be true, but that's truly coincidental. If I could, I would definitely own Harry Smith. He's just really sexy. And then, I believe that my wildest fantasies might have a possible chance of coming true... Harry Smith *sigh* The Hart Family will be mentioned (of course!)**

* * *

"Babe, can you come here for a second?" I called out. I heard some banging and bashing and then Jaymie's giggle. I turned to see her sitting in her walker a smile on her face. My seven month old baby girl had just started walking around in a walker and she loved it. She had also started teething in the last two weeks so she was a very grumpy girl.  
"I called for Daddy baby girl." I cooed, bending down in front of her. She squealed and slammed her little fist on the tray. I laughed and pressed my lips against her little forehead.  
"I've gotta get ready Jaymie." I said to my daughter. She held her arms up and looked at me with her big eyes. I lifted her up and held her close to me and she buried her face into my neck. I smiled and rubbed her back. TJ came into the bathroom and grinned at me.  
"I love you." He said softly.

* * *

"Jaymie, Mommy's got to get her top on and Daddy's gotta help her so we can go to dinner." I said to my little girl before peeling her off of me and placing her back in the walker.  
TJ stepped over the walker and came over to me. I put my top on and motioned for him to tie up the back. I felt his hands tying the ribbons slowly. Jaymie was squealing in her walker and I laughed.  
"Wait baby girl," I said. TJ placed his hand on my waist and smiled.  
"Have you spoken to Vince yet?" He asked. I shook my head and turned to face him.  
"You're going to right?" He asked. I nodded my head and lifted Jaymie up.  
"I'll get this little Princess changed and ready." I said. TJ nodded and leant over to kiss me.  
"Get her put in the car as well. We'll leave as soon as I'm done." TJ said. I nodded and left the bathroom, taking Jaymie to her nursery to get her changed. My little girl smiled up at me and I grinned as I looked through her wardrobe. I found the dress and stockings that TJ had bought for her the other day. I changed her clothes and I lifted her up.  
"We're going in the car baby girl and we're gonna see Nanna and Poppy!" I said, walking downstairs and putting her in the car.

* * *

When we arrived at Mom's house, we pulled up next to Harry's car. Tonight was Beth's first official introduction to a 'Hart' family dinner. I could see them both in the car and I smiled at TJ.  
"Young love," I said. TJ rolled his eyes and we got out of the car.  
"Get Jaymie babe," I said. I walked over to Harry's car and opened the door. Beth was sitting on Harry's lap and she went to jump off but Harry held her in place.  
"Hey Nattie," He said.  
"Hello lovers," I said. I reached over to hug Beth and she smiled.  
"Are you nervous?" I asked. Beth nodded and I smiled.  
"Don't be," I said.  
"See bub, there's nothing to worry about!" Harry exclaimed. I nodded my head at his words and watched as he tried to calm her down by rubbing her thighs through her jeans.  
"I think someone is impatiently waiting to hug her Godparents!" TJ said, sliding in front of me and putting Jaymie on Beth's lap. Jaymie started laughing and I smiled at my little girl.  
"We'll be inside soon." Harry said. I nodded and went inside with TJ, leaving Jaymie behind for some quality time with her godparents.

"Hi Mommy," I said when I walked into the kitchen. Mom turned around and smiled brightly at me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Where is that beautiful granddaughter of mine?" Mom asked.  
"She's out the front with her godparents." I said. Mom nodded her head and I smiled as she wrapped her arms around TJ, giving him a gentle hug.  
"How are you Ellie?" TJ said, showing off his dimples. I rolled my eyes as he tried to work his charm and Mom just laughed.  
"Oh TJ, I thought that you would have learnt long ago that flashing those dimples at me does not have the same effect it does on my daughter." Mom said. I grinned as TJ pouted and I hugged him from behind.  
"Did I hear my Nat-Attack?" A familiar voice called out and I turned around, all of a sudden feeling like a little girl myself.  
"Daddy," I cried out, rushing over into a bonecrusher of a hug from my father.

* * *

"Is that guy over there taking care of my Princess?" Dad said, looking at TJ. I smiled and nodded my head.  
"He takes great care of me Dad," I smiled. Dad nodded and kissed my forehead. I scrunched my nose up and he chuckled, releasing me from the hug. I saw him look me up and down and a frown cross his face softly.  
"Is there something that you need to announce?" Dad whispered softly. My face went bright red and I shook my head softly.  
"Not right now Daddy," I replied. Dad nodded and kissed the top of my head again.  
"Where is Mimi?" He asked.  
"With Beth and Harry," I replied.

* * *

When Beth and Harry came in, Jaymie was immediately taken from Beth's arms and she squealed in delight at being in her Poppy's arms. Beth walked over to me and I smiled up at her. I heard the front door open and saw her look of apprehension. Harry walked over quickly and stood in front of Beth. I watched my cousin closely as he tried to ease her worry and then I felt TJ's hand rest on my butt. I turned to face him and we walked over to the couch. I pushed him down and sat on his lap. I allowed my eyes to rest on Harry and Beth again and saw Harry motion over to me. I smiled at her and she sat down.  
"He's mad at me." Beth said, burying her face in her hands.  
"You guys didn't even say a word, how would you know?" I said. Beth shook her head and started crying softly. I frowned and got off of TJ's lap. I grabbed Beth and took her upstairs to my old room.

* * *

"What's wrong Beth?" I asked, as I sat on my bed.  
"Harry, he's mad at me. I didn't want to come tonight." Beth whispered.  
"Why, you've come to Hart family dinners before, the only difference is that you are now part of the family." I said.  
"That's exactly why Nattie! I'm not a part of your family!" Beth said.  
"Okay, what's going on?" I said.  
"I'm trying to get Zoey back," Beth said. I sighed and rubbed the side of my neck.  
"You haven't told Harry about Zoey yet, have you?" I said. Beth shook her head and broke down in tears.

* * *

**Flashback**

**"Natalie Neidhart speaking," I said lazily into the phone.**  
**"Hey Nat," I heard my best friend say.  
****"Beth, how are you?" I said.  
****"I had her," She murmured.  
****"What?" I asked.  
****"I said, I had her, my baby girl." Beth replied.  
****"Oh my gosh, you did?" I said.  
****"Yeah, she's absolutely beautiful Nattie. Her name is Zoey. Zoey Natalie Kocanski." Beth murmured.  
****"TJ and I will be at the hospital shortly." I said, hanging the phone up.**

**When TJ and I arrived at the hospital, I saw Beth pleading with her ex-boyfriend and father of Zoey, Michael. They had an amicable break up, which I was happy for.  
****"Hey guys," I said, allowing both TJ and I to make our presence known. Beth looked over at me and I could tell that her heart was breaking.  
****"What's going on?" I asked.  
****"Beth and I decided that it would be in Zoey's best interests if she came with me." Michael said, not even looking at me.  
****"What? No, Mike, Beth needs to be with her daughter." I said.  
****"Beth, tell her what we decided." Michael said through gritted teeth. I stepped up and looked inside the crib, where baby Zoey was sleeping soundly.  
****"He's uh… he's right. I told him that by him having Zoey, it guarantees she has a better life." Beth said. I shook my head at her and watched as Michael walked over and picked Zoey up.  
****"Hey there little one, I'm Daddy. I'll be staying with you for the next twenty four hours or until you're fit to go home." Michael said before looking up at Beth.  
****"You can just leave." He said to her. Beth nodded her head and walked over.  
****"Just let me hold her once," Beth said. Michael relented and I watched as my friend held her baby girl close to her chest.  
****"Mommy loves you." She whispered. Finally she handed her back to Michael and came over to us.  
****"Come on," She whispered. TJ and I left the room after her and looked at her stunned.**

**"Beth that is your baby, why aren't you fighting for her?" I said, following her down the hospital hallway.  
****"I don't have a baby," She said reluctantly.  
****"But Beth," I tried to argue and she turned around and got right in my face. I backed into TJ's chest and felt his arm slide around my waist.  
****"He's not going to let me see her again Nattie, so it's easier for me to pretend that I don't have a baby than it is to know that I will never get to see her again." Beth said. With that, she walked off down the hallway and I just watched after her.**

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

"Beth you need to tell him about her," I urged, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly."I know, I know, and I will." She replied.  
"Tonight," I said. I felt her nod and I sighed.  
Why did I have a feeling that this would turn out horrible?

* * *

**There is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is kind of a filler and helps the timeline for this and my other story Why Wait run in sync. Thanks to my reviewers (you know who you are) and please read and review! This story is nearly over! :(**


	18. Crazy Girl

**Usual Disclaimer Applies :)**

* * *

TJ's Point Of View

I sighed as I buried my hands in my pockets, looking up at our house. I didn't even know if I wanted to go back inside. Nattie and I had gotten into a fight, a big one. She'd slapped me, and I swear she nearly broke my jaw. I wasn't happy, she'd been moody and horrible for the past week. As soon as she hit me, I told her I wasn't coming back and I left, spending the night at Harry's. Harry and Beth didn't like the intrusion, but they allowed me in. Now here I was, back the next day and I knew she was probably still angry. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Jaymie, come to Auntie Muffy!" I heard Nattie's sister say. I watched proudly as my little girl crawled slowly into the living room and stopped, looking up at me. She squealed excitedly and held her hands out.  
"Uncle Teej!" I heard Lachlan call out. I smiled as Muffy's son came flying out of mine and Nattie's bedroom and I ruffled his white blonde hair softly. Jaymie's crawl quickened as she saw her cousin getting attention and I bent down to pick up my own little blonde haired beauty. Her tight ringlets were fuzzed up all over her head and her chocolate brown eyes stared at me, full of innocence.  
"Where's Mommy baby girl?" I asked Jaymie. I watched as Muffy walked out of the kitchen and she nodded her head at me.

* * *

"Where is she Muff?" I asked her.  
"She's at Mom and Dad's, are you really leaving her?" Muffy said. My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically and held Jaymie close to my body. I heard her phone go off and Muffy's attention drew to it. Finally she looked up, a small smile crossing her face.  
"She's heading back over, I'll take Mimi and you guys can work it out. Please TJ, work it out, she really is heartbroken." Muffy said. I nodded and kiss Mimi's head.  
"Alright baby girl, you're gonna go over to Auntie Muffy's for a little bit but I promise that I will come and get you soon." I said. Jaymie giggled as I talked to her and I kissed her forehead. I carried her out to Muffy's car and put her in the carseat. Lachlan came over to me again and I hugged him softly.  
"I'll talk to Auntie Nattie, Lockie, and I'll see if you can sleepover next week sometime alright buddy?" I said. Lockie nodded his head and crawled over to the booster seat. I buckled him in and then I got out of the car and looked at Muffy.  
"See you this afternoon." Muffy said. I nodded and watched as she drove out of the driveway.

* * *

When I heard the front door open, I heard sniffling. I just laid on the bed and looked at the roof. I knew she was crying because of me. Her footsteps stopped and I looked at the doorway. Nattie was standing there, her eyes fixated on me. I stood up and walked over to her. She started crying again and I placed my hand on the side of her face.  
"Why are you crying?" I whispered.  
"You left, you don't want me." She said. I frowned and shook my head softly.  
"Baby, I had to leave last night before I did something I regretted," I said. Nattie's eyes met mine and she looked at me hopefully. I nodded my head and sighed.  
"We're gonna have our fights Nat, that's what lovers do. But, I'm not going to change my mind about you ever Natalie. You are my heart, my reason for living. You're never alone baby, never alone..." I said. Natalie started sobbing.  
"You're crazy girl, I wouldn't dream of leaving you." I whispered. I gripped her waist and I pulled her to close to me. She tensed up and pushed me away. Her arm wrapped softly around her midsection and her hand covered her mouth.  
"You really gotta stop shoving me babe," I said. Nattie took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom. I shook my head and followed after her, my hand stifling a yawn. I saw her head into the pool room and she quickly took her clothes off, revealing her bikini and got in.  
"Nattie, we need to talk baby." I said. Nattie swam to the edge and looked up at me. I sat in front of her, my legs dangling in the water and she placed her hands on my thighs.

* * *

"I'm sorry for hurting you," I murmured. Nattie shook her head and wiped her eyes.  
"I'm the one that keeps causing you pain, I deserve to be kept getting hurt.". She murmured. I frowned and bent down, running my hand through her wet locks.  
"You do not baby, you never deserve to be hurt. I wouldn't last a single day without you Nattie, and I know that but sometimes I just get so mad!" I said. Nattie nodded and I watched as she tipped her head underwater and she rose again.  
"We let our anger get the best of us sometimes." She whispered.  
"Without you babe, I'd lose my mind. You know that before we got together, I was nothing, I had nothing and my life pretty much meant nothing." I said. Nattie sniffed and I stood up. I held my hands out and she grabbed them. She pulled me in and I yelped. As my face broke the surface, I saw her out of the pool and I jumped out, chasing after her.

* * *

"The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine!" I said, grabbing her hand and turning her around.  
"You're crazy!" She said, shaking her head.  
"I'm crazy in love with you! And I'm not gonna let you go, you're mine!" I said, a smirk on my face. Nattie rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Why would you want me?" She murmured.  
"Silly woman, come here," I said, pulling her close to me, relishing at the feel of her skin against mine. My nose bumped against hers affectionately and I rubbed her back softly.  
"Have I told you lately that I love you?" I said. Nattie's cheeks went bright red and she shook her head. I smirked and leant forward to kiss her softly.  
"I love you," I whispered. Natalie grinned brightly and kissed me back, her arms sliding around my neck. I felt her hands on the back of my head and I slid my tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss.  
How long we stood there kissing, I didn't know. All I knew was that she was trying to control the kiss and I wouldn't let her. My tongue explored her mouth, as my hands rested softly on her lower back. One of her hands slid from my neck and rested on my chest. I slowed the kiss down, eventually finishing with a few short kisses before I rested my forehead against hers.  
"I love you," I whispered.  
"Mmm... I love you too baby.". She replied, moving her forehead from mine and smiling innocently. I smiled back at her and then took her hand, softly pulling her back into the house.

* * *

"We have to go back over to your Mom and Dad's house later." I said, as we stepped back into the bedroom.  
"Mmm, do we now?" Nattie said, wrapping her arms around around my waist and looking up at me.  
"Yeah baby, we do." I replied, giving her a short kiss.  
"I was just there this morning, do we really have to?" Nattie whined. I nodded my head and smirked.  
"We're telling them today," I said. Nattie's eyes widened and she looked at me.  
"Today?" She repeated. I nodded and kissed her.  
"It will be fine, you know that they'll be happy." I said. Nattie shrugged her shoulders and kissed me softly again.  
"I guess we'll find out later," She said, allowing a sigh to pass through her lips.

* * *

**Read and Review :) I love you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter of You're Never Alone! Enjoy! My usual disclaimer applies! :D**

* * *

"So... what were you guys over here for?" Dad asked as I sat down next to him. Mimi was playing on the mat in front of us and I smiled down at her softly.  
"Nat, do you wanna tell them or do you want me to?" TJ said. I looked at TJ and saw the grin playing on his lips. Mom was smiling as well, it looks like she had caught on. I looked over at Dad and he gently placed his hand on my knee.  
"I'm pregnant Daddy," I said to him softly. Dad just stared at me for a minute and then he looked over at TJ. I saw him motion to TJ to leave the room with him and I watched worriedly as TJ did just that and followed after my father. Jaymie must have sensed something wrong as well because she crawled after them as quick as her little hands and feet could take her. I looked up at Mom and she smiled.

* * *

"Well... congratulations," She said. I smiled and nodded my thanks at her.  
"I know it's early but trust me Mom, this bubba wasn't planned either. I'm incredibly excited though. The best thing that Teej and I have ever done is have Jaymie and we are excited that we get the chance to give her a sibling." I said. Mom nodded and walked over to me.  
"Just remember, Jenny was only just over a year old when baby Nattie came into the world as well so I can't judge you baby girl." Mom said. I smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Come on, we might as well go and see what damage your father is doing to TJ." Mom said. I nodded and stood up, placing my hand gently on my belly.

* * *

I saw the door to outside open and I followed Mom outside to see TJ resting on one of the lounge chairs with Dad and Jaymie on the other one. They were still talking but Dad motioned for me to come over. I smiled and walked over, sitting on TJ's lap and allowing him to pull me against his chest. I smiled over at Dad and saw him smiling back at me sadly. I bit my lip and bent over to whisper in TJ's ear.  
"I think I'm gonna spend the night here, spend some time with Dad," I said.  
"You wanna do that?" TJ asked. I nodded and kissed his lips softly.  
"Are you gonna be coming back?" TJ said. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.  
"I love you baby," I murmured, getting off of him. TJ stood up as well and took Jaymie from Dad. Then he wrapped his arm around me and hugged me to him tightly.  
"I'll always love you baby." He said to me. I nodded and kissed the top of Jaymie's blonde curls.  
"Be a good girl for Daddy tonight Princess, I'll see you in the morning. Mommy loves you." I said. Jaymie squealed and clapped her hands at me excitedly and I laughed, before turning to kiss TJ.  
"Call me if you need anything," I said. TJ nodded and I watched as he walked off.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Dad asked. I grabbed the lounge chair that TJ had been resting on and moved it so it was right against Dad's one, the arms touching.  
"They're going home." I said, sitting down in the lounge chair and putting my sunglasses on my face before turning to look at him again.  
"Why are you still here then baby girl? I thought by the way you guys were, you have made up." Dad said. I nodded my head and smiled brightly.  
"We have made up Dad, I can rarely stay mad at Teejy" I said.  
"Then... why are you here? I'm not gonna complain about it... I'm just curious." He said.  
"I figured that I was gonna spend time with my Daddy." I said, looking down at my knees nervously. Dad's hand reached over to hold mine and I looked up at him. He pulled me onto his lap and I curled up, just like I used to do when I was little.  
"I love you baby girl," Dad whispered.  
"I love you too Daddy and I dont think that I've been spending enough time with you and Mom recently and I'm so sorry for that. I hope you both know that I'm not doing it intentionally. I love you both so much," I said. I felt tears falling down my face and I rested my head against his chest. Dad rubbed my back softly and I fell asleep in my arms. With all the problems that I had been going through recently, all I needed was some quality time with my Mom and Dad.

* * *

"Jim, I thought Natalie left with TJ and Jaymie." I heard Mom say. Dad's arm shifted around me and I felt him stand, picking me up and holding me close against his chest.  
"No, she's spending the night here tonight. Apparently she feels as though she hasn't been spending enough time with us. I'm worried about her Ellie. I think she's over-stressed." Dad said. Wow, I guess I really couldn't hide anything from my Dad.  
"Jim, she's going through the same thing that I went through with you being on the road constantly. It isn't easy!" Mom said.  
"Yeah and I know that I ruined your life Ellie. I don't want that to happen to Natalie," Dad said, his voice dropping.  
"You need to stop thinking that Jim! I stuck with you through all of it because I love you and you know that! Please stop thinking my life was ruined because of you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have Jennifer, Natalie or Kristin. I also wouldn't have Lachlan, Jaymie or the two impending arrivals." Mom said.  
"Ell," Dad started but Mom cut him off again.  
"We're not getting into this, you need to stop being doubtful. Now, get Natalie inside because it's getting dark out here." She said softly. I opened my eyes and squirmed out of Dad's arms.  
"I'm gonna get in a shower and then we can watch a movie together right?" I said, looking at my parent's hopefully. Both of them smiled and nodded their heads and I went inside and went straight to the bathroom. Before I turned the shower on, I felt my phone vibrating and I pulled it out to see TJ's name flash across my screen.

* * *

"Babe," I mumbled, stifling a yawn behind my hand.  
"I miss you already." TJ said.  
"I'll be back in the morning." I said softly.  
"I know, I know..." He murmured.  
"Remember when we first started dating, and I was still at home and we'd do night-time phone calls like this?" I said softly. I heard TJ laugh and I smiled.  
"One of my greatest memories is us on your bed, which had the bright pink and purple quilt cover on the 22nd December, 1999." TJ murmured.  
"Baby, we weren't even together back then." I said confusedly.  
"Yeah but think back baby, think back," He said. I thought about it for a few moments and then I smiled.  
"I'd been crushing on you badly back then, did you know?" I said.  
"Actually, I didn't know that. Do you want to know why that date is so important to me?" TJ asked. I heard footsteps and then knocking on the bathroom door, making me jump slightly.  
"Natalie, I've made some dinner so hurry up baby girl!" Mom said. I sighed and heard TJ laugh again.  
"I'll text you, I love you babe," TJ said before the line went dead. I sighed before getting into the shower quickly. Why was that date so important to him?

* * *

After showering, I rushed downstairs and saw Mom and Dad sitting at the table already. I smiled as I saw the chicken and vegetables on the plates and bent down to kiss Mom's cheek.  
"It smells delicious Mom," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back at me and I sat down next to her and started eating.  
"So are you going home tomorrow?" Mom asked. I nodded my head and sighed.  
"I've got to, TJ leaves to go back on the road tomorrow night Mom." I said.  
"Why don't you go back on the road with him baby girl?" Mom asked.  
"I don't want Jaymie brought up on the road." I said, shaking my head.  
"Natalie, being pregnant and having Jaymie around you constantly with little help is going to be hard." Mom said.  
"I know but... I don't want Jaymie on the road. I know it's good because there are so many people to help you but I just don't want my daughter being raised travelling from city to city." I said. Mom nodded her head and continued eating. I ate in silence as well, knowing that there were no words needed.

* * *

We all finished dinner and Mom said we could leave the dishes till after the movie. I cuddled up between my two parents on the couch and I smiled softly. I did want to watch the movie, but my brain had other ideas and I fell asleep quickly, just like old times. I could hear my Dad's heartbeat and it was soothing to me. I woke up when I felt myself being carried into the bedroom. I looked up to my Dad and smiled softly at him.  
"Thank you Daddy," I said.  
"Get some sleep baby girl," He replied. I nodded my head and he placed me in the bed. I scooted under the covers and Dad tucked me in, kissing my forehead.  
"I love you Daddy," I whispered.  
"I know and I'm a very lucky man," He said.  
"Daddy, you know that I always loved you. Even when I said I didn't when I was little I always have, and I always will Daddy. People make mistakes, you just made a lot of them but I never stopped loving you." I said. Dad kissed my forehead again and I heard him sniffle.  
"Goodnight Princess, I love you too." He said. I heard smaller footsteps and looked up to see Mom.  
"I love you too Mommy," I said. No more words were said as Mom's hand pushed my hair back from my forehead softly and she kissed it. I watched my parents leave the room and I looked over at my phone which was flashing. Quickly grabbing it, I realised that TJ had sent me that message. I smiled and opened it.

**December 22nd 1999... That was the day I realised how much I love you and that I was never going to love another woman. You became my everything that day.**

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it and please review :D ~The Dynasty Girl**


	20. The Circus

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable people/places all belong to their respective owners. I am NOT intending to disrespect any person in this story. Whilst some chapters are BASED on true events, the wat I have written it is completely fictional and have been written the way I have intepreted them through articles and interviews.**

* * *

_**April 27, 2012**_

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the front door opening and shutting and I sighed softly. It was way too early for visitors. I had managed to convince Mom and Dad to mind Jaymie for the night so I could get a proper nights sleep and now it was all ruined by the person who had just walked through the door. I rolled over and buried my head into the pillow. I decided I wasn't going to get up and check who it was. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I just pretended to be asleep. The bedroom door opened and I heard the sigh escape my fiance's throat. The bed dipped down and I couldn't help but stop the small smile that crept across my face when I was pulled into my man's strong arms.  
"Thanks for waking me up," I grumbled at him.  
"Sorry baby," He murmured, his lips pressing against my bare shoulder. I sighed and rolled over to face him, my lips pressing against his softly.  
"It's been two and a half weeks," I whispered. TJ nodded his head and closed his eyes as his lips brushed over mine.  
"I know, I'm really sorry." He replied. I bit my lip and pulled him closer to me.  
"How have you and Jaymie been?" He asked.  
"We've been missing this nerdy guy a whole lot," I said.  
"Oh yeah, who is this nerdy guy? Your secret boyfriend when I'm away?" TJ asked, running his hand down my side and then under my shirt.

* * *

"How'd you guess?" I whispered, my lips against his.  
"Well once you said nerdy, I knew it wasn't me you were talking about," TJ replied, gently biting my lower lip and making my breathing pick up heavily. I pulled away from him and tried to regain my composure.  
"Two and a half weeks is far too long," He whispered. I had closed my eyes but I could hear him stripping down out of his jeans and t-shirt so he could be more comfortable. Opening my eyes just in time to see him take his t-shirt over his head, I couldn't resist anymore. I pushed him down so he was on his back and my mouth attached to his neck. I heard his groan of appreciation and I smirked before gently nibbling on his neck.  
"Love you," I heard him say. I lifted upwards and pressed my lips to his.  
"Never leave me for that long again," I said. TJ nodded his head and turned me over gently, so his body was hovering over mine.  
"Let me make it up to you," He said, a smirk crossing his face. I nodded my head eagerly and reattached our lips. This wasn't how I'd expected my morning to turn out but I definitely wasn't going to complain.

* * *

"It's time to get up beautiful," TJ murmured right next to my ear. I mumbled so he knew that I was awake and I felt his hand rub over the small bump on my belly.  
"How's everything with Bubba?" He asked.  
"Great, ultrasound today. Stop talking," I sighed, rolling over and resting my head against his chest.  
"What time is the ultrasound?" TJ asked, leaning down to drop a kiss in my hair.  
"Mmm, at twelve," I mumbled.  
"Babe, I hate to make you rush... but it's eleven-thirty now." TJ said. I jumped up and bolted to the bathroom. After having the quickest shower I've had in a long time, I walked back into the bedroom and got changed into a pair of Daisy Duke shorts and in one of TJ's shirts. TJ had gone in for a quick shower and when he came out, he was in a pair of jean shorts and a tight grey t-shirt. I smiled softly at him and padded across the room to grab his hand.  
"We gotta go," I said, dragging him downstairs and out of the house.

* * *

"How has everything been going with this pregnancy Natalie?" Kendall asked, as she set up everything in preparation for the ultrasound.  
"Everything has been going really well actually," I replied, hopping up on the bed and lifting my shirt up so that she had full access to my belly. TJ whistled and I rolled my eyes at him, while Kendall just giggled.  
"How is Jaymie? I haven't seen her for a while," Kendall said.  
"Yeah, Miss Mimi is really good, she's trying to walk. Almost getting there but she hasn't quite gotten the hang of it." I said, smiling at the thought of my little girl.  
"So, you will be twelve weeks along today is that correct?" Kendall asked as I lay down.  
"Yes, that would be correct." I said softly.  
"What are you both hoping for this time?" Kendall said, looking over at TJ.  
"Uh... I actually want a boy this time." He said, as I nodded in agreement.  
"Well, we can find that out in another six weeks time... but for now, let's just see that everything is going according to plan," Kendall said, as she poured the cool gel on my stomach.

* * *

"Everything seems to be healthy and going well. Baby Wilson has a strong, healthy heartbeat and is progressing on time." Kendall said, as I wiped the gel off of my belly. TJ stood up and grabbed some tissue to help me and then he pulled my shirt down as Kendall handed me the package with the ultrasound photos.  
"So I guess I will see you back here in six weeks." Kendall said happily. I nodded my head and slid of the table, my hand taking TJ's. He linked his fingers through mine and I waved goodbye to Kendall as we left the room.  
"I'm glad everything is going wonderful with Bubba." I said as we made it to the car. TJ nodded his head and turned me slightly so he could kiss me softly. I smiled and ran my hands over his bald head.  
"Let's go get Jaymie, we've got to get her to have a nap and then we're going with Harry, Beth and Zoey to the circus tonight." I said.  
"The circus huh?" TJ asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Yeah, the circus," I replied. TJ noddede and got in the car and I followed.  
"So where is Jaymie?" He said.  
"At Mom and Dad's!" I replied cheerily.

* * *

Later that night, TJ, Jaymie and I were over at Harry and Beth's and Zoey was entertaining Jaymie on the ground quite happily. Harry and TJ had become involved in some game on the Playstation and I decided that I was going to find where Beth was at. Walking upstairs, I heard movement in their bedroom and I knocked on the door.  
"It's just me," I said. The door opened and I saw her smile at me. I walked inside and shut the door behind me.  
"How are you Bethie?" I asked. Beth nodded her head and smiled.  
"I'm great Nat, how are you? How did your ultrasound go?" She said.  
"It went really well. Everything is alright with the baby and it's right on track." I said happily. Beth smiled and I could see how incredibly happy she was.  
"So... what's it feel like knowing you're carrying my second cousin in there?" I asked, placing my hand on either side of her stomach and smiling up toward my best friend.  
"I uh... actually don't think of it like that you know Nat," Beth said, laughing at me. I pouted and rolled my eyes.  
"Everyone loves me more than they love Harry so you should be thinking of the precious baby like that." I said. Beth laughed again and hugged me tightly.  
"This is why I love you," She said. I laughed and the door opened, revealing Harry and TJ.  
"Group hugs!" TJ said excitedly, bounding over and wrapping his arms around both of us. Harry followed suit and I had to laugh at the childish manner our men had just displayed.  
"Time to leave," Harry murmured.

* * *

"Look Mimi, look at the clowns!" Beth cooed, as she walked along carrying my daughter. TJ, Harry and Jaymie had gone up ahead to spend some money on games, as much money as the possibly could without us yelling at them. I smiled as I watched TJ lift Jaymie up so she could easily dunk the basketballs while Harry handed them to her so she could win the biggest toy at the prize table.  
"How's Zoey doing?" I asked her.  
"She's doing really well. I mean, she's gotten surprisingly attached to your Dad." Beth said, a small laugh escaping her throat.  
"Did Harry tell you that he used to be absolutely terrified of my Dad?" I asked. Beth laughed and nodded her head. We saw Zoey running up to us and I smiled at her, bending down.  
"Auntie Nattie, look what I won!" Zoey said, turning around and pointing to TJ. I looked up and saw TJ carrying a huge pink dinosaur under his arm. Harry beside him was carrying the same dinosaur, except it was in purple.  
"I gots the pink one for Mimi!" She said, pointing to it.  
"Well aren't you a sweetheart?" I asked, kissing her cheek.  
"Unca Teej helped! Kiss for Unca Teej!" Zoey said. I stood up and saw the smirk on TJ's face.  
"Let's take these to the car," I said, taking the huge dinosaur off of Harry, and motioning for TJ to follow me. We went to the car and stuffed the dinosaurs in the back seat.  
"You heard Zoey, kiss for Unca Teej!" TJ said, puckering up. I looked at him for a second before walking off. I heard him chase after me and I ran back to where Beth and Harry were.

* * *

Once the Circus show started, TJ kept trying to steal kisses from me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him when he'd finally stopped paying attention to me. I lifted my hand and gently stroked his cheek, making his face turn.  
"Love you," I whispered.  
"I love you more," He replied, leaning over and I allowed him to kiss me softly. Our daughter's squeal made me pull away from TJ and I looked down to where she was sitting on his lap, pointing to where the elephants had come out. Her little face was full of surprise and I couldn't help but laugh. At the sound of my laugh, her little head spun in my direction and she squealed again.  
"Yeah baby girl, that's the elephants!" I said, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly. She clapped her hands excitedly and turned back to watch them. I laughed and looked up at TJ.  
"We need to spend more time together as a family," He said softly. I smiled and nodded my head.  
"Definitely," I replied, before turning to focus on what the elephants were doing, a smile fixed firmly on my face. It was special moments like these that reminded me how much I loved TJ, Jaymie and our impending arrival.

* * *

**I know that this isn't my best work but I've been struggling to write this chapter a whole lot. So please leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable people/places all belong to their respective owners. I am NOT intending to disrespect any person in this story. Whilst some chapters are BASED on true events, the wat I have written it is completely fictional and have been written the way I have intepreted them through articles and interviews.**

* * *

**TJ Wilson's Point Of View**

"I'm glad that you're here on the road with me this time," I said, smiling slightly as Nattie stretched right in front of me.  
"Yeah well... Jaymie has been getting upset every time you go away. Besides, we'll only be on the road this week. I don't want to get Jaymie out of the routine that I have for her." Nattie said. I nodded and pulled her onto my lap.  
"Seriously, I'm glad that you are here," I said, pressing my lips against her nose. Nattie smiled and her face flushed a light pink.  
"You know what?" She asked, before pressing her lips to mine softly. Even after nearly eleven years, I couldn't get enough of her soft lips, her sweet kisses, her perfect body. I was lucky to have her, I knew that all too well. Finally pulling away, I opened my eyes to see her watching me with a small smile on her face. She got off of my lap and headed over to pick Jaymie up. I stood up as well and walked over to them, pulling Nattie close to me.  
"Where are my girls going?" I asked, kissing Nattie's cheek softly.  
"We're gonna head to catering," She murmured, smiling at me. I nodded my head and ran my hand through Jaymie's blonde curls.  
"Good luck on your match," She said, kissing me softly again. I nodded and watched as she left the room.

* * *

"Hey man, saw Nattie and Jaymie in catering," Brian (or to the fans, Curt Hawkins) said. I nodded my head and continued stretching.  
"Uh... one of those newbie boys were sitting with her and kept touching Jaymie. She looked mighty uncomfortable." He said. My head shot up at this and my eyes narrowed.  
"How long until my match?" I asked.  
"Uh, we've got four minutes till we go on," Brian said. I nodded and took off running, as fast as I could down to catering. I spotted Nattie trying to push the young kid away and I growled. Rushing over, I pulled Nattie up and the guy stood up.  
"Baby," Nattie said, wrapping her arm around my waist. I took Jaymie from her arms and looked over at the guy.  
"You stay away from them you hear?" I said, before dragging her out of catering with me and down to the camera room.  
"Stay in here, if he comes after you again, walk out during my match, I'll let Vince know but I do not want that guy near you!" I said. Nattie nodded and I kissed her deeply, placing Jaymie back in her arms and making sure that she was supporting her well. She moaned and wrapped one of her arms around my neck but I was pulled away.  
"Hold that thought, we can pick up where we left off." I called out, a cocky grin all over my face.

* * *

After I won the match against Brian, I couldn't get to the back fast enough. Brian came over to Nattie with me and Jaymie smiled when she saw Brian. As a regular at our house on his off days, our little girl had grown attached to him. He plucked her from Nattie's arms and Nattie came right over to me, buring her face in my chest.  
"Baby, I'm all sweaty," I murmured. Nattie shook her head and held me tighter to her. I rubbed her back softly and looked at Brian, who was playing with Jaymie,  
"Hey, look up here," I said, placing my thumb under her chin and lifted her face up. My lips pressed against hers softly and she sighed against my lips.  
"Who's the guy?" I asked.  
"I dunno, all he said was that his name is Mike. He kept rubbing my thigh, I didn't want him to touch me I really didn't." Nattie whimpered, her hands running up and down my sides.  
"Brian, keep Jaymie and Nattie here with you. I have some business to take care of." I said angrily, moving Nattie over to a chair and bending down in front of her.  
"Baby what are ya gonna go do?" She said worriedly, stroking the side of my face.  
"I'm not gonna hit him or anything. I'm just gonna make sure he knows who you belong to." I said, running my hands up and down her thighs. Nattie sighed and looked down at her lap.  
"No one else is allowed to touch you the way I do. I'm gonna make sure this newbie knows it." I said, standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

I spotted the guy, known only to me as 'Mike' and I growled. Walking up to him, I grabbed his shoulder and he quickly turned around.  
"What do you want?" He said angrily.  
"Stay away from Natalie and my daughter," I said. He chuckled and pushed me up against a wall.  
"You jealous man? That she actually enjoyed me touching her thigh. Her soft, delicate, silky skin, ooh, the goosebumps I gave her, she loved my hand on her body. Pretty much wanted it to go further upwards." He said. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before stepping away from him.  
"Just stay away from my fiancee and my daughter." I said. I turned to walk off and he turned me around, his hand connecting with my jaw instantly.  
"Why don't ya make me?" He replied, before storming off. I held the side of my jaw gingerly and got to my feet, going straight to find Vince.

* * *

After reporting the guy to Vince, I asked him to call Natalie to tell her and Brian to bring all our stuff out to the rental. At least if I got in the rental, they wouldn't be able to notice the bruise forming on my face due to the dark. I waited at the car and when I finally saw Natalie come out, she was crying. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. She dropped my suitcase and wrapped her arms around me tightly, openly sobbing. I rubbed her back gently and Brian started putting our stuff in the back of the rental.  
"How's your face dude?" He asked. I frowned and Brian shrugged.  
"The guy came and told her that if you try shit again, he'll break your jaw, not bruise it." Brian said. Nattie whimpered in my arms and I sighed, holding her tighter to me and rubbing circles into her back in an attempt to soothe her.  
"I'm fine baby, I'm fine," I said softly.  
"This is my fault," She said.  
"No, it isn't and Vince knows about it so don't worry!" I said. Brian placed Jaymie in her capsule and put her in the back seat and he smiled at us softly.  
"Get in, I'll drive," He said. I nodded my head and walked over to the passenger seat, making Nattie sit down in it. Once she was in, I shut the door and walked around to the back, sliding in next to my daughter's capsule. I rested my head against it and closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I felt a warm body slide into the seat next to me and cuddle up to me. The smell of Natalie's shampoo invaded my nostrils and I moved my arm so she could cuddle into the side of me.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Brian," I said, as I stood out the front of the hotel room with him. He smiled and nodded his head.  
"No problem whatsoever," He said. The door of my hotel room opened a fraction and I took that as my cue to say goodbye to Brian. I waved at him and walked into the room, locking the door behind me and walking over to the room. I got into bed and Nattie straddled my lap.  
"Sit up for me," She murmured. I sat up and she ran her fingers gingerly over the bruise on my jaw. I closed my eyes at her soft touch and then I felt her lips press against mine softly.  
"Thank you," She said softly.  
"For?" I asked.  
"Defending me," She replied. I pressed my lips against hers this time and opened my eyes.  
"I will always defend you, and Jaymie. You girls are mine, my entire life. No one is going to take that away from me." I said.  
"Let me make you feel better," She said, running her hands down my body.  
"I'm not going to say no to that," I murmured in reply, bringing her lips to mine and kissing her deeply, my tongue exploring her mouth.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks to LemonadeKidd for reviewing last chapter but when I get like no reviews, it's going to mean a lot longer to wait for an update because I get disheartened. So please review. I know I said this story was due to finish around now but I've got a few more decent chapters in me, I hope! Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you hated it :) Thanks guys and gals!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's another chapter of You're Never Alone! My usual disclaimer applies! Sorry for the lack of updates, just had a horrible case of writers block. Hope you all enjoy. (By the way, I love my wifeey) :D**

* * *

22nd May 2012

"Are you and Mimi all right?" TJ asked worriedly. I laughed and looked over at the little girl that was sitting on the ground, wrestling figures all around her.  
"We're just fine babe," I replied. TJ had gone back on the road by himself yesterday and he was just being his usual worrying self.  
"I don't like leaving you girls alone," He murmured.  
"I know baby, and we don't like it when you do but it's got to happen. So we can make a living." I said.  
"Yeah I know," He replied.  
"Baby I'm gonna go, it's time to get Jaymie ready for bed. Did you want to quickly talk to her? By talking, I mean hear her mumbling and squealing?" I said.  
"Of course, put her on," He said. I smiled and walked over to Jaymie, switching my phone to loudspeaker.  
"Baby girl, you want to talk to Daddy?" I asked. She squealed and I sat next to her. My bump had grown and I was three days off sixteen weeks. Beth's belly however, had grown a lot bigger than mine and she was at least about three weeks behind me.

* * *

"Da-da!" Jaymie squealed, zoning me back into the conversation.  
"That's it baby girl, I'm Daddy, I'm Da-da!" TJ said. Jaymie started blubbering and squealing so I lifted her up.  
"Let's get you to bed little girl!" I said.  
"Mommy, Jaymie's talking to her Daddy!" TJ complained.  
"Well, Daddy should have called earlier. Say goodnight to Daddy," I said to Jaymie, as I placed her down in the cot. Jaymie squealed and TJ laughed.  
"Goodnight Princess," He said. I kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room.

* * *

"You tired babe?" TJ asked.  
"Mmhmm," I agreed, as I got into our bed. Whenever TJ was away, I slept on his side of the bed just so I could still smell his scent. It was a comfort thing in a sense.  
"You want me to get off the phone?" He asked.  
"Not just yet," I said, snuggling down under the covers.  
"When will you be home?" I whispered.  
"I managed to get a flight for tomorrow night. So when you wake up in two days arms, you'll be in my arms." He said. I smiled and yawned.  
"You're beautiful," TJ murmured.  
"I know," I replied. TJ laughed again and then he sighed.  
"What's up?" I whispered.  
"I miss you babe," He said.  
"I miss you too sweet heart. I'm gonna go to sleep now. I love you," I said.  
"I love you too," He replied. I disconnected the call and fell asleep pretty much instantly.

* * *

Later that night, I woke up to banging on the front door and I frowned. Who could it be? Why hadn't they called ahead? Getting out of the bed drowsily, I made my way out of the bedroom and over to the front door. The knocking started again and I cussed as I fumbled for the light switch. I finally switched it on and opened the door. It was a guy on the porch and I blinked a couple of times so the person would come into focus. Gasping, I tried to shut the door again but it was pushed open.  
"Well, well, well, trying to get rid of me now are you Nattie? Not after what happened last week," He said menacingly. The rookie I only knew as Mike walked into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"How did you find out where I live?" I asked, making my way to the door of my daughter's nursery, standing in front of it in a protective manner. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to me. I caught it easily and realised that it was TJ's wallet.  
"Your fiancé won't be heading home tomorrow either, sorry to be a disappointment." He said, grinning at me.  
"What do you want Mike?" I said looking at him desperately.  
"Natalie, you don't even know my real name? I'm crushed!" He said, placing his hand over his heart. I whimpered as he came closer to me and my hand instinctively rested on my stomach, in attempt to protect my little baby inside of me.  
"The name is Mattias, but you can call me Matt baby," He said, gripping onto my free hand. I tried to pull my hand out of his but he was too strong.  
"What do you want?" I repeated.

* * *

"I think that's obvious," He said.  
"Please let go of me," I whispered.  
"I want you Natalie," He said, moving me a little bit and taking a step forwards. I found my back against the wall and I shook my head.  
"Please, don't," I begged.  
"Come on, you know you want this," He said.  
"No," I whimpered. His lips kept moving forward and I moved my face so that they pressed against my cheek. Mike – or Mattias, whatever he wanted to be called – laughed a little bit and then his hand wrapped around my neck, forcing my head back into the wall.  
"You should learn to behave you know," He growled in my ear. Tears started running down my face and I just closed my eyes. I could barely breathe and I reached my hands up to grip onto his hand and pull it away from my neck. Almost instantly, his lips crashed against mine and I stiffened up, hoping this was as far as he would take it. Just as he tried to slip his tongue into my mouth, Jaymie started crying. He pulled away from me and smiled sadistically.  
"I'll see ya around," He growled, before slipping out the front door.

* * *

After letting Jaymie cry for a few minutes, I slid into the nursery and picked her up, cuddling her close to me.  
"Mama didn't want for that to happen. I promise," I sobbed. I walked out of the nursery and picked up TJ's wallet. I grabbed the keys off the hook and took Jaymie out to the car. I put her in her car seat and got in the front seat of the car, driving over to Mom and Dad's house. Once I got there, I took Jaymie out and went inside.  
"Nattie?" Mom asked. I placed Jaymie in the travel cot and then hugged Mom.  
"I need TJ," I whispered.  
"When does he come home?" Mom asked.  
"He... he can't. He doesn't have his wallet. Mommy, I need to see him." I replied.  
"Okay, baby girl. We can find some way to get him back home. Are you okay?" Mom said, her hand reaching up to push my hair out of my face.  
"Not really," I whimpered.  
"Go to sleep baby girl, we can talk in the morning." Mom said. I nodded my head and walked into the spare bedroom. I curled up under the covers and cried.

* * *

When I got up in the morning, I could hear Jaymie squealing in the living room and I walked out of the spare bedroom.  
"Oh my gosh are you alright?" Mom asked. I nodded my head and gripped onto TJ's wallet tightly in my hands. I moved away when Mom touched my shoulder and then I gave her TJ's wallet.  
"He's on his way home. Vince allowed him to ride on the private jet." Mom said. I raised my eyebrows and she nodded her head.  
"He's gonna be here in about half an hour," Mom said. I sighed and walked into the bedroom so I could shower and get ready for when TJ came. It was in the shower when I came to the sudden realisation that I had to tell TJ about everything that had happened last night.

How was TJ going to react when he found out what had happened?

* * *

**Reviews please? I promise to update soon if you do :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter of You're Never Alone. Usual disclaimer applies. I own TJ when Nattie's not around and NattieKiddFan owns Harry Smith. ENJOY :D**

* * *

I woke up later on to two warm arms wrapping around my body. I instantly knew they were TJ's and I rolled over, melting into his embrace.  
"Hey baby," He whispered. I didn't answer, not even opening my eyes a fraction.  
"Why aren't you at home?" He said, trying to get me to answer again. I ignored him and snuggled into him closer.  
"Dammit," He muttered, before pressing his lips to my temple and he didn't say a word again for a while.

* * *

"TJ, has she spoken yet?" I heard Mom say.  
"Not yet," TJ sighed, his arms unwrapping from me. I opened my eyes and looked at him and he stroked my cheek, brushing my hair from my face. I saw his eyes travel down to my neck and a confused expression crossed his face.  
"What the fuck?" He said. I moved my hair so it was covering my neck again and closed my eyes. I couldn't do this, not right now, I was still too scared.  
"What happened to her Ell?" He asked.  
"I have no idea TJ," She said.  
"Do you mind… giving me some time alone with her?" He asked. I heard the bedroom door shut and then TJ sat me up. He pushed my hair off my neck and then looked at me, worry in his hazel eyes.  
"Let me look," He said. I didn't move and he moved his face closer to inspect my neck. His warm hands brushed over the tender skin and I placed my hands over the top of his, pulling them away.

* * *

"What happened?" He asked me softly, pressing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes at the familiar feel of his lips and pulled him close to me.  
"Baby," He murmured against my lips and I shook my head.  
"Shhh," I whispered, before attaching my lips to his again, my hand running through his hair, gripping onto it softly. He finally pulled away and looked at my closely, his beautiful eyes still full of concern.  
"Tell me," He mumbled.  
"I can't tell you, but you can watch it at home on the cameras," I said.  
"I want you to tell me but," He said. I sighed, nodding my head and reaching forward to take his hand in both of mine. I needed all the support I could right now.

* * *

"That uh… Mike, his name is Mattias or something but he showed up last night." I said.  
"How the fuck did he find out where we live?" TJ said, his face going red in anger almost instantly. I stood up and walked over to the dressing table, picking up his wallet. I brought it back to him and I placed it in his hands.  
"He stole this babe," I said. TJ frowned and played with his wallet.  
"What did he do?" TJ asked.  
"He uh… he grabbed me around the neck. I could barely breathe. And then he kissed me. I didn't want him too baby," I said. TJ pulled me into his lap and I cuddled into him.  
"Did he do anything else?" TJ mumbled, kissing my ear.  
"No, Jaymie started crying. So he said he would see me around and left." I whimpered. TJ slipped his hand up my shirt and gently rubbed my stomach.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm just… just a little shaken up." I whispered. TJ nodded and stood up. He helped me to my feet and we walked over to the door. Just as I went forward to open it, he spun me around so my back was against it. I placed my hands on his sides and his forehead touched mine.

* * *

"I failed my one promise," He whispered.  
"What promise?" I asked.  
"The one where I said I would always protect you and Jaymie. I wasn't there and I should have been." He said.  
"Teej," I said, cupping his face with my hand.  
"I'm sorry," He whispered.  
"Don't be," I replied, pressing my lips against his, trying to reassure him.  
"I need you with me now Nattie, I need you to come back on the road with me next week," TJ said.  
"Why?" I whispered.  
"I don't want you to be alone in the house. I want you close enough to me that I can be protecting you." He said. I bit my lip and nodded my head.  
"Of course baby, we'll come back on the road with you," I said. He smiled and kissed my lips softly.  
"Good," He mumbled.

* * *

"Look who finally comes out of her bedroom!" Dad said as I stepped out, TJ right behind me, our hands linked.  
"I was tired Daddy! I had a rough night!" I said. Dad frowned and nodded his head and then I turned my attention to my little girl that was sitting on his knee.  
"Hey Mimi my beautiful little Princess," I said. TJ moved forward to grab her from Dad's lap and he came back over to us.  
"I've made something to eat for the two of you." Mom said. I smiled at her gratefully and moved into the kitchen, TJ close behind me.  
"Do you want to put Jaymie down and eat?" Mom said to TJ.  
"I can hold her and eat as well," He replied. Mom nodded and I kissed her cheek.  
"Leave him be, he's just a bit upset." I whispered. Mom nodded and I grabbed both plates, walking over to the table.

* * *

While I was eating, I sat there thinking. Even though TJ was coming home with us today, I was dreading the fact that I had to go back to that house, knowing that Mattias knew where we lived.  
"Baby," I said slowly, looking up to see TJ staring at me.  
"I wanna move," I said.  
"You want to move?" He repeated and I nodded my head.  
"Yeah… I'm scared about going back there. I don't like the fact he knows where I live baby. I want to move so I can feel safe again," I said. TJ sighed and nodded his head.  
"I'll do anything to keep you happy and safe baby, you know that. So if you want to move, we will go to a real estate today and start looking at houses." TJ said. I smiled and I leant over to kiss him.  
"I love you," I murmured against his lips.  
"I love you too baby," He replied.

* * *

When we went back to our house, I curled up on the sofa with Gismo and Charlotte while TJ got Jaymie down for her nap. After successfully doing so, he came back out and lifted Charlotte up so he could pull me against him, placing Charlotte in his own lap.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I shrugged and then smiled softly at him, standing up. I placed Gismo over in the single sofa and then I moved Charlotte to where I was sitting before taking TJ's hands.  
"I'm uh… I'm thinking that you might be able to help get rid of all my worries," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Mm, are you just?" TJ said. I nodded my head and he wrapped his arms around my body.  
"Well now, I guess I can't refuse if it's going to make you feel better," He said, a small smile crossing his face. I giggled and he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his body.  
"You talk too much," I mumbled, pulling his lips to mine. He laughed softly before carrying me to the bedroom and making sure all my fears and worries disappeared.

* * *

**Read and review please? I'll love you forever and a day if you do :D**


	24. Chapter 24

_****_**Hola! Chapter 24! Enjoy... remember my disclaimer from all the other chapters applies. **

* * *

_**27th May 2012**_

_**TJ Wilson's POV**_

"Kisses for Mama's belly," I heard Nattie say. I heard Jaymie giggle and Nattie laughed as well.  
"Da-Da," Jaymie squealed, her tiny hand resting against my back.  
"Daddy's sleeping baby girl. He's lazy," Nattie replied.  
"Da-Da, Da-Da, Da-Da," Jaymie said. I suddenly felt her climb her little body over me and I opened my eyes to stare right into the beautiful chocolate eyes of my daughter. Her ringlets were all over the place, stuck to her head in some places and frizzing out in others. I smiled and she smiled back at me, her big grin showing me her four little teeth.  
"Da-Da," She screamed, clapping her hands excitedly.  
"Come on baby girl, let's leave Daddy to sleep." Nattie said.  
"I'm already awake baby," I mumbled. I sat up and pulled Jaymie onto my lap. Nattie sat up as well and I smiled, pulling her close to me and pressing my lips against hers.  
"Happy birthday," I murmured.  
"Shhh, it's not my birthday, I feel old," She mumbled.  
"Baby, you're only thirty!" I commented, earning a death glare from her.  
"Thirty is old to me!" She exclaimed. I shook my head and pressed my lips against hers, to stop her talking. She pulled away blushing and I lifted Jaymie up as I got off of the bed. I smiled down at the Canadian beauty in bed and without another word, I left the room. I took Jaymie down to her bedroom and placed her on the ground.

* * *

"Daddy's gonna find the perfect dress for you to wear today baby girl!" I said, going through her wardrobe. I found one that she hadn't worn yet and set it out.  
"You can get in a quick shower with Daddy," I mumbled. I went back into my bedroom with Nat and heard the shower running. I opened the bathroom door and saw Nattie through the glass. She turned and smiled at me, making me gulp. Seeing her naked body just did things to me.  
"Jaymie needs a shower too," I said. Nattie nodded and turned the shower off, quickly getting out, taking Jaymie off of me.  
"Now you shoo," She said, a smirk on her face.  
"Call me in when I can come and grab Jaymie," I said. She nodded and I left the bathroom.

* * *

"Come and get her babe!" Nattie yelled out. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed Jaymie, taking her back to the bedroom and getting her changed.  
"Today is a special day baby girl," I said, running a brush through her ringlets. Jaymie didn't even look up at me, continuing to play with her Tyson Kidd action figure. I smiled, pulling the top half of her hair up and then putting a headband on her as well. Jaymie was as gorgeous as her Mother and I felt like the luckiest man in the world being her Daddy. I lifted her up and carried her out of the room.  
"Nat," I yelled out.  
"I'm coming!" She replied grumpily, coming into view. She was wearing a dress that hugged her curves and her baby bump perfectly. It came to mid-thigh and her hair was up in messy bun. She hadn't put makeup on at all and she looked exhausted. I knew she was still scared about that Mattias guy and I didn't like it. I made my way over to her and pulled her close to me, Jaymie in between us.

* * *

"You look beautiful," I whispered.  
"No I don't," She grumbled. I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips against hers.  
"Oh hush, why should I believe you?" I asked.  
"Well, maybe because I am fat and ugly," She replied.  
"I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again." I said.  
"What are we doing?" Nattie asked tiredly.  
"We are doing absolutely nothing. We're just waiting for your family to get here baby," I said, kissing her temple.  
"Do they have to come?" She whimpered.  
"It's your birthday sweetheart; don't you want to celebrate it with your family?" I asked, placing Jaymie on the ground.  
"Just you and Jaymie would be great," She replied. I laughed and pulled her close to me.  
"Baby," I said, pulling her into a kiss. She moaned and her hand gently squeezed the skin on the back of my neck. Nattie pulled away when she heard knocking on the door and she smiled at me sadly.  
"Here comes all the family," She said, walking over to answer it.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, what are you two doing here?" I heard Nattie exclaim. I lifted Jaymie up and slowly walked to the back of the house, looking out the window. Jaymie's little head rested against my shoulder and I just stood silently, staring out the back.  
"Aw, look at the little cutie!" I heard Lindsay coo and then I felt Jaymie turn her head around.  
"Jaymie, come to Lindsay! You don't want to stay with Daddy," She said. I sensed her right behind me and gripped onto Jaymie tighter when I felt her try to touch her.  
"Leave her," I said.  
"Oh well someone is in a bad mood," She responded. I ignored her and listened as she left the room. I was still being incredibly protective of my girls, and I had every right to be. We hadn't found the right place to move into yet so Nattie was still very jumpy and scared at our home.

* * *

"TJ," I heard Jim's voice say after a few minutes. I turned around and he motioned to Jaymie.  
"The girls aren't going to hurt her ya know," He said. I nodded my head and looked at Jaymie. She was smiling at her Grandpa and I walked over to him, so he could kiss her head. She held her hands out for her Poppy and I hesitated before handing her over.  
"See, it's not that hard after all is it?" He said.  
"I just… I'm sorry," I said.  
"There's no need to apologise to me TJ," Jim said. I nodded and he motioned to inside the house.  
"Are you coming back?" He asked.  
"Give me a few minutes," I said. Jim nodded and walked inside with Jaymie. I looked back out the window and sighed.

* * *

"Teej," I heard Nattie say. I turned around and saw her holding her hand out with a small smile on her face. I walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around my stomach.  
"I can't believe you organised this all for me." She mumbled into my chest.  
"I'd do anything for you," I whispered rubbing her back softly. Nattie looked up at me and pressed her lips against mine.  
"Can we just try and be happy today?" She said, pulling back from me. I nodded my head and she nudged my jaw with her fist.  
"Good man!" She said, a grin forming on her face. I laughed and she started pulling me out of the room and back toward where the family was. I saw everyone watch us curiously and Nattie waited until I sat down so that she could sit on top of me. I spied Beth and Harry on the other side of the room and Harry's hand was resting protectively over Beth's baby bump. He spotted me watching and grinned at me. I grinned back and Nattie turned my face to hers, pressing a gentle kiss against my lips. I closed my eyes quickly and responded. Finally, she pulled away and I opened my eyes to see her smiling shyly at me.

* * *

"So uh… we have some news to announce while we've got everyone here!" Harry said, standing up as we were all halfway through lunch. I looked up at him confusedly and Beth slowly rose to stand next to him.  
"Sorry Teej, I know this is Nattie's big day but…we just can't keep it in anymore," Harry said.  
"Go right ahead bro, now I'm curious as to what this news is," I said, lifting Jaymie onto my lap and cuddling her close to me.  
"Well… just over a week or so ago we had our twelve week ultrasound and it came back with some… well, it came back with some interesting news," Beth said.  
"We're having twins!" Harry announced loudly. Nattie shot up straight away and wrapped her arms around her best friend as all the girls started squealing excitedly and clapping. A typical female response.  
"TJ, we're going to be Unca Teej and Aunty Nattie for two more little babies!" Nattie squealed. I laughed and walked over to Harry.  
"Twins, congratulations!" I said to him. The smile on his face couldn't have possibly gotten any larger and his eyes were shining with pride.  
"Thanks man, I couldn't be happier!" He replied.

* * *

That night, after everyone left or retreated to our spare bedrooms to sleep, I walked into the bedroom to see Nattie getting changed. I stood behind her and stopped her from putting on one of my t-shirts. She looked back at me and I pressed my lips against hers.  
"I can't get enough of your lips," I murmured when I pulled away. Nattie turned around to face me and she was smiling brightly.  
"Did you enjoy your party?" I asked. Nattie nodded her head and I chuckled when she pulled me close to her and buried her face into my chest. I pulled her over to the bed and she laid down. I got on the bed next to her and she grabbed my hand, placing it on her belly. I allowed my fingers to slightly rub against her belly and she giggled.  
"I felt our baby move when you spoke," She said. My eyes widened and she giggled again.  
"I love you Nattie," I said. She smiled and leant over to kiss me.  
"I love you too, and so does the Bubba. They just moved again," She said. I smiled and bent down to press my lips against her stomach.  
"I love you too little Baby. Mommy, your big sister and now you are my entire world," I whispered before kissing her stomach one more time.  
"Goodnight baby," Nattie said, yawning softly. I pulled her close to me and continued to rub her stomach softly.  
"Sweet dreams beautiful," I said, watching as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Do you like? Reviews make me happy :D Please and thankyoouuuuu :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry about the lack of an update on this one! Thanks to my wifey (NattieKiddFan) for making me update!**

* * *

"So… have you and TJ finished moving in to your new house yet?" Beth asked me as we walked along in the shopping centre. Zoey was sitting in the shopping cart and Jaymie was resting on my hip.

"We're nearly finished. Mom and Dad are over at the old house now finishing up," I said. Beth smiled and nodded her head.

"So what were we doing up here today?" She asked.

"I was going to say we will swap kiddies for the day. I want little Zoey to come help Auntie Nattie choose some things out for the baby," I said.

"Aw but I want to come as well!" Beth said, smiling at me softly. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Yay!" Zoey said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"How is TJ going?" Beth asked.

"Good, he'll be home this afternoon," I said excitedly. I always missed him when he was away and I know that Jaymie did as well.

"Daddy!" Zoey screamed, jumping up in the cart. I turned around and saw Harry headed our way, smirking softly. Jaymie buried her head into my chest as she look at Harry shyly.

"Da-Da," I heard her say softly. I ran my hair through her blonde curls and kept her close to me. It had been a week since we had seen TJ last and I knew that our little Princess just wanted her own Daddy home.

"Uh oh, Mimi is upset," Zoey said.

"She'll be alright, she just misses her Daddy," I said to Zoey.

"Oh… we can share my Daddy if you want Mimi!" Zoey said, smiling at my daughter. I laughed and leant forward to kiss her forehead.

"You are very generous," I said. Harry took Jaymie from my arms and I smiled.

"Why does she need to share a Daddy when she's got her own?" TJ's voice said from behind me. I spun around and saw him standing there with a cheeky grin. I smiled brightly at him and my smile faltered quite a bit when he didn't come toward me.

"Da-Da!" Jaymie squealed, spotting TJ. TJ bounded over to her and pulled her from Harry. I smiled as I watched Jaymie and TJ interacted and then I continued pushing the shopping cart with Zoey in it.

"Auntie Nattie, I gotta go potty!" Zoey said quietly.

"Oh, do you want me to take you or do you want Mommy to?" I asked.

"Um… I want you to take me," She said. I nodded my head and lifted her out of the cart.

"Beth, I'm taking Zoey to the potty," I said. Beth nodded her head and grabbed the shopping cart as I walked towards the parent's room with Zoey.

Once Zoey was done on the toilet, we walked out of the toilet and I saw TJ with Jaymie on one of the change mats. Zoey just ran out of the room and I smiled as I leant against the wall, watching TJ expertly change our daughter. I ran my hand under my belly and made my way over.

"I love you and Mommy so much Jaymie Jennifer!" TJ said.

"Mommy loves you and Daddy too baby girl," I added in. I watched as TJ blushed and I lifted Jaymie up. I pressed my lips against her cheek and TJ came closer to me. I turned my head and allowed his lips to brush over mine softly.

"There were some fans out there, that's why," He murmured. I nodded my head and smiled softly as I watched him lick his lips. I leant forward again and quickly pressed my lips against his.

"Baby, I don't like it when you leave anymore," I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder.

"I know babe, but you know I'm only working until the end of August and then I'm all yours until the end of December," TJ said, his hand rubbing my back. The sliding doors started opening and TJ pulled away from me, making me frown softly.

"There's my adopted big brother!" Georgia squealed, running over and hugging him tightly. I smiled as I watched TJ hug her and then I looked down at Jaymie.

"Come on baby girl, let's leave Daddy and Aunty Georgia alone," I said, walking out of the parent's room. Jaymie smiled her big smile at Beth and held her arms out to her.

"Aww, the little Princess wants to come to Aunty Bethie!" Beth squealed, taking her out of my arms. I gripped onto the cart again and sighed before looking at Harry.

"Go break up the family reunion Smith," I whined. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on!" I said. Harry rolled his eyes again and started walking towards the parent's room.

"Beth, I'm gonna just go for a little walk, TJ didn't even want to touch me in there," I said. Beth nodded and motioned to the cart.

"Leave that here, call me when you're feeling up to coming around with us," She said. I nodded my head and walked off, rubbing my swollen belly slowly.

Being by myself always helped me clear my head but apparently today, luck wasn't on my side. I spotted the blonde male up ahead but I had hoped he wouldn't notice me. That wasn't the case however.

"Hello beautiful," He said, coming to stand in front of me.

"Piss off!" I said, trying to walk around him but he wouldn't allow me to. He gripped me around my waist and pulled me up as close as he could.

"HEY!" TJ yelled. I sighed in relief as Matt Clements let me go and turned to the side to pay attention to TJ.

"Hi kid," He smirked.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing putting your hands on my fiancée?" TJ said. I gently grabbed one of his hands and entwined our fingers, which comforted me. I just wanted to get out of here.

"I just wanted to say hello to my child. Speaking of which Nat, where is my daughter? Oh… haven't you told TJ that his children are really my children?" Matt said. I looked at him in horror and squeezed TJ's hand.

"Stop trying to start shit. You're messing with my family; I will kill you if you come near her or my daughter again!" TJ said angrily. He turned around and stalked off, leaving me to chase up behind him.

"Baby," I whimpered. TJ turned around and pulled me close to him, our foreheads touching. I knew he was absolutely furious and I didn't want him to be.

"I wanted to kill him," He whispered.

"Calm down baby, we're in a public place. Calm down," I mumbled.

"Stay by my side, I need to make sure you're safe." He said. I nodded my head and we followed after Beth and Harry. TJ took Jaymie from Beth's arms and held onto her protectively. Within five minutes, Jaymie had fallen asleep and TJ looked at Harry.

"Give me ya hat Harry," He said.

"What for?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I just need to cover her face, I don't want that asshole to even look at her in any way," He said. Harry placed the hat over Jaymie's face and TJ's free hand sought out my own. I held onto it loosely and couldn't help but look around.

"I want to come back on the road with you. Until you leave," I said.

"Absolutely not," TJ responded automatically.

"I'm terrified to even move around," I said angrily.

"You think you'll be safer travelling around? On the same show that Matt is?" He said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Guys don't fight," Harry scolded. I took my hand out of TJ's and stepped up to walk alongside Beth and Georgia. Beth sighed and nudged me softly.

"Don't get angry, he's looking out for you," She mumbled. My eyes welled up with tears and I wiped them away before rubbing my belly, feeling the baby kick.

"Have you chosen baby names?" Georgia asked. I smiled and nodded my head, looking down at my belly.

"Yeah, we've got names chosen," I said.

"So do Beth and Harry but they are being buttheads and won't share what names they've got. Are you going to share?" She asked. I shook my head and she groaned.

"None of you will know my baby's name when I eventually have one then." She said.

"Yeah because you're not having children, Dad and I agreed on that one when you were twelve," Harry said. Georgia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Harry," She said. I laughed and looked back at TJ. He stepped forward a bit and placed his hand in the back pocket of my jeans. I looked at our daughter and she was lightly snoring, her blonde curls softly bouncing with every step that TJ took. I smiled softly and then Beth steered us all into the baby store.

* * *

**Reviews please :D :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of You're Never Alone! Hope you all enjoy! :) So sorry about the late updates but I promise to be more frequent on them :) **

* * *

**July 10th 2012**

"Da-da!"

"We're gonna see Daddy and Gamma in a minute baby girl," I said. Jaymie looked up at me and smiled innocently at me. I smiled back at her and she picked up her pacifier, sticking it in her mouth. We were currently waiting to be allowed through the gate where I would be able to see my man. We had decided on a trip up to Canada and TJ had flown out straight after his duties with WWE whilst Jaymie and I waited until the following day.

"You're good to go Ma'am," The security guard said. I smiled and pushed through the door, dragging my suitcase behind me as TJ had taken Jaymie's with him.

* * *

As soon as I made it through the door, I spotted TJ and his Mom. I smiled at them softly and made my way over to them. Just before I got to them however, I stopped and placed Jaymie on the ground. Jaymie spotted her Daddy and squealed.

"Go on Princess, go say hello to Daddy!" I said. Slowly, Jaymie padded her little feet over to her Daddy and he bent down, holding his arms out. Jaymie jumped into his arms and he lifted her up.

"Baby girl you're walking!" TJ said, hugging her close. I made my way over to them, rubbing my belly softly and I saw TJ smile at me. I smiled back and his Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you so much for coming up here and bringing Jaymie," She said.

"There's no need to thank me Char, you are family," I said, smiling softly at her.

* * *

"Ma, hold Mimi so I can hug my sexy woman," TJ said. Char took Jaymie from TJ and he came around from behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's up?" I asked, sliding my fingers through his.

"Just been worried," He murmured in reply.

"What have you been worried about babe?" I asked, running his hands around my tummy. He didn't answer and I rubbed his hands.

"I love you," I said to him. He pressed his lips against my neck and I looked up to see Char walking over to pick up my bag. I followed after her, pulling TJ along behind me.

* * *

"I want to have a little talk to you Natalie," Char said once we'd settled back at her house. TJ's head shot up and he frowned at his Mom.

"No, Mom you don't need to talk to her," He said. I looked between the two of them and TJ stood up.

"Excuse us for a second," TJ said, turning to face me, before he walked out of the room, and his Mom followed. I looked down at Jaymie, sleeping on the sofa and I followed TJ and Char out of the room. I padded down the hallway and stopped just in front of the bedroom where I could hear them talking.

* * *

"Mom, you don't understand, I don't want Natalie to know what we were talking about!" TJ said.

"Honey, you need to tell her how you are feeling. You can't just bottle it up." Char said.

"I don't want her to know!" TJ growled.

"Why?" Char asked.

"I don't want her to know because it makes me weak! Alright Mom, I don't want to look fucking weak! I'm supposed to be the man that protects her and my children and sometimes I feel like I can't do that. I'm fucking weak Mom! Natalie says that I am her Hero! Do you think that it's right for her to know that her Hero cries himself to sleep every single night he isn't with her?" TJ said. I heard his sobs and I slowly walked back into the living room, looking down at Jaymie. Ten minutes later, I decided that I should take her to the cot so that she could have a proper sleep. I lifted her up and took her down to the bedroom, hearing Char and TJ stop talking as I walked in. I gently placed Jaymie into the cot and looked up to see Char shutting the door behind her quietly. I turned around to see TJ on the bed, his eyes shut and he was quiet, trying to calm himself down.

* * *

After staring at him for a moment or two, I walked over to the bed and sat down near his midsection.

"Never say you're weak, you're the strongest person I know. You'll always be my hero," I whispered. I went to stand up but his hand had wrapped around my wrist. I made him sit up and I slid his shirt off. He laid back down again and I nestled into the side of him, running my hand up and down his stomach.

"Thank you," He murmured.

"Thank you for what?" I asked.

"For never judging me," TJ responded quietly. I heard him sniff and I leant upwards to kiss him softly.

"One should never judge their Hero," I replied, before closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I turned over to see TJ holding Jaymie close to his body. Jaymie was awake but she was content lying in her Daddy's arms. Her eyes met mine and I moved closer.

"Ma-ma," She said quietly.

"Mimi," I replied, smiling softly at her. I pressed my lips against her forehead and she giggled.

"Happy Birthday little one," I said. The grin across her face couldn't get any bigger as I moved even closer, her chubby little hands gripped my cheeks and she giggled again as she kissed me.

"I dunno where Mama and Daddy would be without you baby girl!" I said quietly. Pulling her out of TJ's arms, I sat up and slid off the side of the bed.

"Get back here," TJ murmured.

"Nope," I said, walking out of the room with Jaymie on my hip.

* * *

I started cooking breakfast out in the kitchen after giving Jaymie her bottle and I turned the radio on. I started swaying to the song, Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson, as it played through the kitchen and I smiled when I felt TJ's arms wrap around me.

"Come on get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips… just pull me down hard and drown me in love," He sang, pressing his lips against my neck. I giggled and spun around, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck.

"My birthday boy," I said, smiling up at him.

"I'm my Mama's boy! It's your sexy, irresistible man's birthday," TJ said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, my mistake," I said. TJ smiled and I leant forward, kissing his lips softly.

"Happy birthday, my sexy man," I smirked. TJ kissed me deeply and I pulled away.

"Go away," I said, pushing him softly and turning around.

"Can I keep kissing you while you finish breakfast?" He asked, his hands resting on my sides. I nodded my head and felt him rest his chin on my shoulder.

* * *

"What are ya making?" He asked.

"Pancakes," I replied. I heard knocking on the door and TJ started trailing kisses down my shoulder.

"Go answer the front door," I said. TJ pulled my hips back and started rubbing my bum against his groin area.  
"Teej, go answer the front door," I repeated. TJ ignored me and I saw his Mom walk past the kitchen, heading towards the front door.  
"TJ you idiot," I said. He laughed and turned my head so he could kiss my lips.  
"I don't have to do anything today, I'm the birthday boy," He said. I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore the comment altogether.  
I could already imagine how this day was going to be… full of TJ's troublesome cheekiness.

* * *

**Reviews? Pretty pretty please and an update on top? :D**


	27. Chapter 27

****  
**Hello and welcome to another chapter of You're Never Alone! I'm not sure if people are still reading these stories but I sure hope so! Reviews would be wonderful for me! My disclaimer is that I own nothing. :( But I'm thinking this story might finish up in around 3 chapters, and then I'll leave it up to the readers to decide whether they want a third installment of this!**

* * *

**July 11****th****, 2012**

**TJ Wilson's Point of View**

"Happy Birthday baby,"

"Thanks Mom," I smiled at my Mother as she kissed my cheek. I hugged her tightly and I could feel her holding on for dear life.

"I miss you Mom," I said.

"Oh Theodore, I miss you too. If only it was possible for you to live up here again. I'd give anything to see you, Natalie and Jaymie all the time. It gets hard," She said.

"You could always come down to Florida," I said, pulling back and smiling at her cheekily. Mum smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know that isn't possible," She said.

"Are you taking time off when Nattie gives birth to the baby?" I asked.

"Well… I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Mom said. I nodded and sat down on the sofa and she sat next to me.

"Why won't you be coming?" I asked.

"If I come down once she has given birth, I cannot come down for your wedding," Mom said.

* * *

"Well… we could always get married up here in Calgary," I said.

"Honey, I can't expect you to move your wedding," Mom said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Babe, come out here!" I said loudly. Nattie came out from the bedroom and stood behind me.

"What's up?" Nattie asked, running her hand down my face softly.

"What do you think about having our wedding up here in Canada?" I asked, looking up at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom fidget nervously and Nattie's eyes flickered over to her before meeting my own again. Nattie smiled and bent down to press her lips against my nose.

"I'd love it," She said brightly, wiping her lip-gloss off of my nose. I looked over at Mom and smiled.

"It's final then," I said. Mom smiled and stood up, leaving the room. I looked back up at Nattie and her thumb rubbed over my cheek.

* * *

"Hmm… you've got stubble," She said. I nodded and she leant over to kiss my lips softly. Her tongue slid along my lips temptingly before she pulled away.

"Come sit here," I motioned, patting my lap. Nattie made her way around the sofa and straddled my lap. I started staring at her chest and she broke my concentration when she hit my arm.

"Stop staring at my boobs," She said. I looked up into her eyes and smirked softly.

"Can't help it," I replied, leaning forward to kiss her softly. Nattie whimpered against my lips and made the kiss deeper. I ran my hand up her side and then tangled it up into her hair.

"Baby," I whispered quietly, nipping her lower lip.

"Mmm," She sighed, pulling back to look at me through her half-opened eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay with having the wedding up here?" I asked. Nattie opened her eyes and nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah of course I am baby, but we'll have to organise it for when all the people we work with have time off too ya know. So like… the week after Christmas," Nattie said. I nodded my head and leant forward to kiss her.

"I was thinking anyway… that maybe we should buy a house up here." I said. Nattie's eyebrows rose and she ran her hands through my hair.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

* * *

"I just think… well I don't know if Beth told you, but her and Harry are probably going to be moving up here after they have their twins. Harry is going to help Ted with restarting Stampede Wrestling and he just thinks Calgary is the perfect place to raise their family. I just figured that if Beth and Harry are moving up here after their babies are born, we'll start coming up to Calgary more frequently and ya know… it'd be easier for us to have our own house as to not crowd Mom or even Jennifer all the time," I said. Nattie nodded her head and I could tell that she was thinking about it.

"And besides… we can just get the house as big as you want so when it comes to that time that if you decided that you want us to move up here… permanently, well we don't have to worry about finding a house." I said. Nattie nodded her head again and looked back at me, her eyes shining brightly.

"That sounds like a great idea bub," She said. I smiled and she kissed me again.

"Awesome," I said, letting out a breath in relief. At that time, Mom came back in with Jaymie in her arms and she squealed when she saw me and Nattie.

"Here's the most beautiful little birthday girl in the whole entire world!" I cooed. Mom smiled down at her and bounced her up and down gently on her hip.

"Nattie sweetheart, your sister Jennifer has just arrived with Pete, Brooke, Zach, Lola-Rose and Lindsay-Lou," Mom said. Nattie squealed excitedly as she jumped off my lap and walked out to greet her sister, my brother and her cousin Brooke (now married to my brother).

* * *

"Hey loser,"

I rolled my eyes as I looked around to see Jenny standing in the doorway smirking at me. I had gone to mine and Nattie's room just to clear my head a little bit and it was always like a Neidhart to disturb the peace.

"What's up Jen?" I said.

"How are ya?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said. Jenny laughed and nudged me.

"You're lying," She said. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Where is Nat?" I said, turning to look at her.

"She's downstairs having a nap on the sofa. Your Mom promised to wake her up before lunch," Jenny said. I nodded and lay back on the bed.

* * *

"I'm thinking of retiring," I said.

"You're thinking of what?" Jenny said.

"Going into retirement Jen, no longer working," I said.

"Wow… why?" Jennifer asked.

"I was talking to Gabe, and he was telling me how his little daughter Emily is going. He got me thinking how I don't want to miss any of this with Jaymie. I've already missed so much. I never got to see her first steps, and I missed the first time she said Da-Da… I don't want to miss anything else. I want to be able to teach her to swim, to ride a bicycle. I want to be there when she's calling out for her Daddy and I want to be able to hug her, kiss her and tell her I love her every single day." I said. Jenny nodded and smiled slightly.

* * *

"I'm moving to Florida," She said. I raised my eyebrows and I saw something change in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"To be close to my family and… yeah," She said.

"You met someone down there?" I asked. She nodded her head and grinned.

"Do I know him?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and I chuckled.

"Of course I do, I'll figure it out eventually," I said.

"I'm pregnant," She added. My mouth dropped open as I looked at Jenny's stomach, concealed by her shirt.

"This is so… wow. Unexpected?" I said. Jenny laughed and nodded her head.

"Who's the Daddy?" I asked.

"Um… you'll find out soon enough," She mumbled.

* * *

"Tell me now!" I said.

"I've already told you too much!" She replied. Her phone started vibrating and I grabbed it.

"Joe Anoa'i, you're dating Joey?" I said, before she grabbed it off me.

"Please don't say anything to Nattie yet," She begged before answering the phone and leaving the room. My sister walked in with Jaymie and I smiled seeing both of them.

* * *

"Hey Val," I said, taking Jaymie from her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Da-Da," Jaymie said, grinning up at me. I looked down at her and felt my heart nearly explode with pride.

"You're probably the greatest Dad I've ever known," She said, smiling softly at me.

"Sometimes, I don't feel that way," I said, cuddling my daughter closer to me.

"Trust me Teej… you are so wonderful with her. She's a little Daddy's girl through and through and you can see how much she means to you, her whole face lights up when she is around you." Valerie said.

* * *

"What do you think about me retiring?" I asked my sister.

"If you think that retiring is the best thing for you, I will fully support that Teej. The question is, do you think that you're ready? Will you be able to look back on your career and know that you have done everything that you want to do? Have you achieved all you have wanted to achieve?" Valerie said.

"Everything I've done in this business, I've done it with Nattie by my side supporting me the whole way. Now that we are on the verge of having a second baby together, and watching Jaymie grow, I've realised that I need to be here for this too. I need to be by Nattie's side, supporting her and our children. I don't think that can happen if I'm on the road," I said.

"Will you regret it if you leave now? Disregard Nattie, Jaymie and the impending arrival, and just think about yourself for a minute alright? If you were to never set foot in the ring again, would you be content with everything you've achieved?" Valerie asked. I sat there silently and kissed the top of Jaymie's head as I thought about everything that she had just said.

* * *

Retiring was something that I definitely was considering but after talking to both Jennifer and Valerie… it made me think that maybe I should stick it out and wrestle a little bit longer. As my daughter looked up at me with her beautiful stare, I realised that there was one person that I really needed to talk to this about…

Natalie.

* * *

**Uh oh... Tyson is considering retirement! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you all review or even private message and let me know if you want this series to continue or not. Until next time! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of You're Never Alone! Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Reviews are amazing :) Trying to finish both this story and Why Wait up! :D Disclaimer... I own only original characters... (Zoey Natalie, Jaymie Jennifer, Michael, Thomas etc) If the person is living, they own themselves and I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of this FICTIONAL story :)**

* * *

**August 16****th****, 2012**

"Teej, are you getting home today?" I asked on the phone.

"I dunno baby, I know I was supposed to be home yesterday," TJ said. I sighed in frustration and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You have to leave again Saturday," I sighed quietly.

"I know, I know," TJ said.

"Can you explain to me why your time got extended?" I asked.

"Uh… not really," TJ said.

"What's going on?" I said, my voice rising quite a bit.

"I have a meeting with Vince babe, and then I'll be home and next week is my last week alright? I should be home this afternoon," TJ said. I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. He wouldn't be home today, I knew he wouldn't.

* * *

"Beth, can you please come over?" I asked my best friend on the phone.

"Teej isn't coming home today?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and started crying.

"Please Bethy," I whimpered. I heard knocking on the door and I frowned.

"Did ya get here that quick?" I said. I opened the front door and froze when I saw TJ standing there.

"Hey," He said.

"Uh hey baby," I said. I heard the hang up tone on my phone and I stood there staring at the gorgeous man in front of me.

"Surprise," He said, holding his arms out. I walked forward and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," I murmured, kissing his neck.

* * *

"We need to have a little chat," TJ said. I looked up at him, frowning softly and he kissed my lips softly. I took his hands and slowly pulled him inside the house.

"I got a few last minute presents for Zoey too by the way," TJ said. I didn't answer him and we both went to the bedroom.

"So… what do you want to talk about," I murmured. TJ's hand grabbed mine and he kissed the back of it softly.

"Well, I've been holding this conversation off for a while now… since my birthday actually," TJ said. I looked down at our hands and linked our fingers.

"You don't wanna get married?" I asked.

"Nope… that's not it. I definitely wanna get married," He said, chuckling slightly.

"To me though right? Not to a random girl that you've met?" I added. TJ started laughing and I pouted.

"Why would you think that any other girl would want me?" He asked.

"Uh hello, have you lifted your top up lately and looked in a mirror? You are the sexiest man on this planet!" I exclaimed. TJ smirked and lifted his dress shirt up slightly.

"You like this huh?" He teased. I smirked and leant forward kissing his lips softly. He responded enthusiastically and I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. TJ chuckled and pulled away from my lips, but allowing me to run my hand up and down his chiselled abs.

* * *

"Baby… I've been giving this a lot of thought and I've asked a lot of people for advice. I didn't know how to bring this up to you and it's been eating away at me for a while," TJ said.

"TJ you know that you can talk to me about absolutely anything right? What's been on your mind?" I asked, gently rubbing his abs, not entirely giving him my entire attention.

"Well… I've been thinking about retirement," TJ said. My eyes widened and I stopped moving my hand, paying full attention to him.

"Retirement… do you mean like… no more wrestling?" I said. TJ nodded his head and I frowned.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"I want to see my babies grow up Nat, I hate being away from you and Jaymie as it is… I don't want to miss anything anymore. I want to see my baby's get older and I want to wake up to them… and you… every single day." TJ said. I bit my lip and leant over to kiss him softly.

* * *

"What do you think about it?" He asked.

"I… I dunno," I replied softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" TJ asked.

"Baby, I'd love for you to stay at home with me, Jaymie and little Bubba, but I'd only want that if I knew that you were a hundred per cent sure that this is what you wanted to do," I said. TJ nodded his head and leant over to kiss me again.

"I'm completely sure, I've given this a long think about and it is definitely what I want to do," TJ said, nodding his head.

"Have you already told Vince?" I asked, running my hand down his arm.

"Nope, I was going to ask for my release when I see him Saturday. Obviously I am not going to be able to have time off from the end of this month but I'll tell him I want to leave by the end of next month, mid-October at the latest," TJ said.

"Can I be there?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would come with me… I'd need your support," He said. I nodded my head and leant forward to kiss his lips once more.

"Hmm, can I show you what you will be looking forward to every day of your life from now on then?" I asked, smirking as I ran my hands down to his tracksuit, gripping on to the elastic at the top. TJ grinned and nodded his head.

* * *

"Where's Jaymie?" TJ asked, after we walked out of the room.

"Mommy and Daddy took her for the night," I said, smiling softly.

"Mommy and Daddy huh," He asked.

"Yup, two of my favourite people in the whole world," I replied. I chuckled as TJ got a surprised look on his face and poked his finger into his own chest.

"What about me… am I your favourite?" He asked.

"Not really… you're probably like sixth or seventh," I said.

"Who's before me?" He demanded, pouting for full effect.

"Well of course Jaymie, and then little Bubba Wilson are first and second, Mom and Dad are third and fourth, then there is Zoey at fifth, Beth at sixth and you at seventh." I said.

"Beth and Zoey beat me? I'm the one that gave you your first and second favourite! I should at least be fifth!" He said.

"I'll give you tied third with my parents is that okay with you?" I asked. TJ nodded happily and I laughed.

"I love you," He said quietly, his eyes shining brightly. I leant forward to kiss him but he turned his head so my lips landed on his cheek.

"We have to go get some food … I'm hungry," He said. I nodded and gripped onto his hands, pulling him over to the doorway.

* * *

"Come on TJ, hurry up!" I exclaimed, stamping my food childishly as he inspected the chickens in the deli.

"Babe, I want us to have some quality chicken for dinner," He said. I rolled my eyes and slid my fingers through his before pulling my phone out and checking it.

"Fancy seeing you here," A voice said behind us. I turned around and grinned when I saw Beth and little Zoey.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked.

"Daddy and Nanny and Aunty Georgia told Mommy to take me away so they could do something!" Zoey piped up. I smiled down at her and TJ spun around when he heard her little voice.

"UNCA TEEJY! YOU CAME BACK IN TIME!" She screamed, jumping into his arms. TJ hugged her close to him and I grabbed the chicken to put into the basket I was carrying.

"They're building her a bike and a dolls house; I'm stuck out of the house until they ring me. I decided that I'd pick up a few last minute items for the party tomorrow," Beth said. I nodded and we started walking, TJ carrying Zoey behind us.

"I need to make cupcakes tonight," She said, stopping to stock up on cupcake mix.

"Do you want me to make some too? We'll do half of them each?" I said.

"Sure, that'd save me staying up all night," She said. I took a good look at her face and saw that she looked absolutely exhausted.

* * *

"Bethy, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just having trouble sleeping at the moment," She mumbled.

"What's up?" I asked her, frowning softly.

"I dunno, just been overthinking everything and stuff, you know," Beth said quietly. I knew she wasn't telling me the truth and I knew that it was because TJ was right behind us. I turned to look at him and I smiled.

"Baby, why don't you take Zoey down the candy aisle and let her choose some candy for tomorrow. Beth and I will catch up with you in a few minutes," I said, smiling sweetly at him. TJ nodded and walked off with Zoey and I turned back to Beth.

"Now spill," I said.

"Mike's Mom has contacted me again," She whispered. My eyes widened and I gripped onto her hand.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She told me that he's looking for me again. He heard I've moved on and he doesn't want Zoey living with some other man," Beth said.

* * *

"Does he… he can't take her from you can he?" I said.

"No, he can't take her legally. He is no longer listed as her father on her birth certificate either. Harry's adoption of her officially went through. We found out on the honeymoon," Beth said.

"Do you think he'll find you?" I asked. Beth didn't say anything and I knew that she was hiding something.

"What's happened Beth?"

"A couple of weeks ago, he was around here," She mumbled. My eyes widened and I slid my hand into Beth's, gripping it softly. She squeezed it tightly and we arrived at the end of the candy aisle.

"If Harry isn't home, you and Zoey can come and stay at home with Teej, Jaymie and I." I said.

"What about when Teej is on the road?" Beth asked.

"He's retiring, he told me today," I said. Beth bit her lip and motioned down to where TJ was holding onto Zoey's hand.

"He wouldn't mind?" Beth said.

"Not at all, you guys are family," I replied. Beth nodded and rubbed her swollen belly.

"I just hope that Harry's not planning to go anywhere for a while. We have more than enough money to survive on for a while," She said. I nodded and TJ looked up at us, grinning at me. Beth tugged us forward and I looked at the pile of candy in Zoey's arms.

* * *

"Uh baby, I don't think so," Beth said.

"Unca Teej said yes!" Zoey said, looking up at her Mom.

"Yeah Bethy, Uncle Teej said yes!" He said, pouting at her. TJ grabbed all the candy and put them into our basket. I looked at him and he leant over to kiss me softly.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and he kissed me again.

* * *

As we walked out of the shopping centre, I lifted Zoey up into my arms to take her back to her car and watched as TJ placed his hand on Beth's back, carefully guiding her on the wet concrete. He was always such a gentleman. We got to the car and I placed Zoey in the backseat, kissing her forehead softly.

"See you tomorrow Princess," I said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Aunty Nattie," She said quietly, looking down at her lap.

"What's wrong short stuff?" I asked.

"I'm scared," She whispered.

"What are you scared of bubba?" I asked.

"The bad man," Zoey said.

"Have you seen him baby girl?" I said.

"No… but Mama's scaredy… he's gonna take me away from Mama and Daddy," Zoey said.

"I promise you little one, he's not gonna take you away from Mama and Daddy. They won't let it happen. Neither will Aunty Nattie and Uncle Teej okay?" I said. Zoey nodded her head and I leant forward to press my lips against her forehead again.

"I'll see you in the morning Zoey," I said, before climbing out of the back.

* * *

That night, after TJ and I got home, the words Zoey said kept running through my head. I crawled into bed and TJ wrapped his arm around me, his hand resting on my stomach.

"Babe," I said slowly, hoping that he would provide me with the comfort I so desperately needed.

"What's up?" He said, kissing my bare shoulder.

"You're never going to let anything hurt me or Jaymie are you?" I said nervously, sliding my fingers through his.

"I will go to the ends of the world to make sure that you, Jaymie and our baby are safe. I will never let anything happen to you, I promise you." He replied.

"I'll hold you to that promise baby. I love you," I said, yawning softly.

"I love you too baby, I always will," He replied. I squeezed his hand softly before sighing in contentment and finally allowing my eyes to close.

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter 28 of You're Never Alone! This story only has four more chapters left to go! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think overall! Also, if you want there to be another story to this series! Thankyou to all my loyal reviewers and readers! Hoping to have this finished ASAP! **

**Love, The Dynasty Girl :D**


	29. Retirement or Not?

******Hello and welcome to the next chapter of You're Never Alone! Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Reviews are amazing :) Trying to finish both this story and Why Wait up! :D Disclaimer... I own only original characters... (Zoey Natalie, Jaymie Jennifer, Michael, Thomas etc) If the person is living, they own themselves and I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of this FICTIONAL story :)**

* * *

**August 18****th****, 2012  
TJ Wilson's Point of View**

"Mr Wilson, it is a pleasure to see you today," Vince McMahon said, sitting behind his desk. I looked down at the gold nameplate with the black lettering that spelt my boss's name out clearly. I looked back up at him and took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Thank you for having me here on such short notice Mr McMahon," I said.

"It is wonderful to see you too Miss Neidhart," Vince said, looking over at Natalie, who smiled back at him sweetly. Jaymie, sitting on Nattie's lap, squealed impatiently and stuck her lips out in a pout.

"Hello to you as well Miss Jaymie," Vince said, smiling down at her. Jaymie grinned cheekily at him and he chuckled.

"There you go attention seeker, he said hello to you as well," Nattie cooed, before allowing Jaymie to slide off her lap.

"So the rumour mill has been informing me that you wanted to retire Mr Wilson," Vince said. I looked at him stunned and he chuckled once more.

"It gets to me very quickly Mr Wilson, you'd be surprised," He said.

"Oh… well I guess I don't need to tell you what I want," I said.

"No you don't but TJ, I don't think you're ready to retire just yet," Vince said. I frowned and looked over at Nattie, who also looked confused.

* * *

"What is the reason you want to retire?" Vince asked.

"I uh… I want to be able to spend time with Nat and our babies. I want to be there for them when they're growing up and I don't want to be travelling far away from my family any longer," I said.

"So, it isn't because you have fallen out of interest with the wrestling industry?" Vince said.

"Wrestling is my life Vince… it is Nattie's life and I'm pretty sure we will love this industry until we die," I replied. Nattie nodded her head in agreement and Vince leant forward in his chair a little bit.

"Exactly… which is why I am going to make you an offer instead of agreeing automatically to your request for retirement," Vince said.

* * *

"An offer… what type of an offer?" I asked.

"Well TJ, I think you are an incredible entertainer and for you to retire now… at such a young age… I think it would be a waste of great talent. However, I also understand you wanting to be at home and watching your kids grow up. I wish that I was able to do that for Shane and Stephanie when they were younger but unfortunately, I missed out on many of their major milestones during their childhood years. What I have decided, is that I want to give you an opportunity to still stay employed within World Wrestling Entertainment however, you will no longer have to travel with us, you can remain in Florida." Vince said.

"O… okay…" I said, frowning slightly.

"Would you be interested in becoming a trainer at Florida Championship Wrestling? I know that you are usually there twice a month helping out anyway. If you want to get away from the hectic travel schedule, but still work for us, we would absolutely love for you to join FCW as a trainer. I have already spoken to the staff down there and they have all agreed you would be a marvellous person to have on board." Vince said. FCW… I had never thought about going there and being a trainer.

* * *

"What do you think?" I asked, looking over at Nattie.

"We'd never thought about you doing something like that baby, and I know that is something that you would love to do," She said, encouragingly. I nodded my head and she leant over to grab my hand.

"Do you want to do it?" She asked.

"And the training is only in the FCW Arena, so you would be able to stay in Tampa. Of course, if you wanted to go to the FCW or NXT live events, you would only be travelling around Florida anyway. TJ, this will be better for you than retiring, believe me." He said. I nodded my head and looked over at Nattie.

"What do you think… would you be okay with me doing something like this?" I asked.

"We were actually going to offer you the same type of deal Miss Neidhart. Obviously, whilst you are pregnant you would be incapable of performing in the ring but sometimes, all the developmental talent needs is a few tips and pointers from the outside of the ring. We can even wait until after you have given birth to add you as a trainer. I am willing to offer you both these types of positions if you are both willing to accept them." He said. I looked over at Nattie and she nodded her head.

"We'll take them, but Nattie will wait until after she's given birth. I don't want her near the ring whilst she's still expecting, we all know Nattie will be in there, even if she is pregnant," I said. Nattie rolled her eyes and Vince sat back happily.

* * *

"Are you sure you both want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you so much for this opportunity," I responded.

"You're welcome. Now go home kids, I'll fax you both a copy of the contracts. Read over them, sign them and send them back and I will get you TJ started as soon as everything goes through." Vince said.

"Do I uh… need to go back on the road at all?" I asked. Vince shook his head and I smiled softly.

"Great," I said. I heard a knock on the door and both Nattie and I spun around.

* * *

"Looks like Jaymie's running away," Stephanie said, tickling our daughter who was in her arms.

"Where was she?" Nattie asked, getting up and quickly rushing over to her.

"She walked past my office and then stuck her head in and ran over to the toys." Stephanie said, allowing Nattie to take her into her own arms.

"Sorry Steph," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"No problem. She's exactly like Nattie," Steph said.

"What way do you mean Steph?" Nattie asked.

"She's your little twin!" She laughed. Nattie grinned brightly and I smiled softly.

"Get outta here guys, go enjoy the rest of the day," Vince said. I nodded and stood up to shake his hand before Nattie and I left.

* * *

"Well… today has gone better than I expected it would," Nattie said, smiling over at me.

"Definitely… what did you wanna do while we're up here now?" I asked, linking my arm through hers.

"Well… I don't know," She said.

"Da-da!" Jaymie squealed, smiling up at me. I smiled back at her and then looked at Nattie.

"You want to go shopping?" I asked her. Nattie's eyes widened and she looked at me brightly.

"Can we go to the Louboutin store?" Nattie said excitedly.

"I think you deserve a new pair of shoes," I said, kissing her temple. She squealed happily and started dragging me toward a taxi.

"There's no backing out now baby," She said, nearly jumping up and down with her excitement.

"Oh… I think I'm gonna regret this," I mumbled. Nattie leant over to kiss me softly and then pulled back with a small smile.

"Definitely," She replied before telling the taxi driver where to go.

* * *

"Thank you for my Louby's," Nattie said later that night, after we'd gotten Jaymie to sleep.

"You're welcome baby, come here and give me cuddles," I said. Nattie came over to the bed and cuddled into my side.

"Are you ready for the next adventure of our life? Both of us are gonna be home every night, being there to raise Jaymie and our little bear," She said. I smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm more than ready," I replied.

And I was, I couldn't wait for this. I couldn't wait to see them every single day for the rest of my life.

* * *

**This was just a filler chapter :) Hope you all enjoyed it and so TJ isn't retiring completely! :) Reviews please :D :D :D I'm only 4 reviews away from 100 reviews in this story and I'd love to get there! :D :D Please help a girl out!**


	30. First Day Of The Job

**Here is another Chapter of You're Never Alone. Usual Disclaimer Applies. This is the 3rd last chapter of this story! :D**

* * *

**30****th**** September, 2012**

"Are you nervous?"

"Mmhmm," TJ replied, as he looked up at the FCW Arena Building. I looked over at him and nudged him softly.

"Jaymie and I can stay if you want," I said quietly.

"No, I'll be fine," TJ said, squeezing my hand tightly.

"You've been here thousands of times, you know everyone and you know everyone here respects you," I said.

"Yeah but now I'm their trainer. They have to listen to me now," TJ said, taking Jaymie from my hip and hugging her to him.

"You have no reason to worry," I said, before taking his hand and dragging him inside.

"Yes I do," I heard him mumble and I turned around to face him.

"Bub, you're only here for the morning today anyway, we've got our appointment today…" I said, rubbing my belly softly. TJ turned to look at me and I smiled up at him.

* * *

"Da-da wing!" Jaymie cried, pointing up to the wrestling ring when she spotted it. I looked around for TJ and noticed that he had disappeared and Jaymie was now standing next to me on the ground.

"Do you wanna go in the ring Jaymie?" I asked. Jaymie squealed and I laughed stepping forward and placing her in it. She straightened herself up and grinned down at me.

"Smile baby girl, I want to send a picture to Poppy," I said. Jaymie smiled again and I laughed at the expression on her face. She started running around the ring and I felt a hand touch mine.

* * *

"Hey pretty lady," TJ said, coming to stand next to me.

"Where did you run off to?" I asked.

"Just went and put my stuff down," He murmured, his hand running around my waist and then down to rest over my bum through my jeans.

"What are you gonna do in the meantime before the ultrasound?" TJ asked.

"Mimi wants to go shopping," I said.

"Mimi does huh?" He asked. I nodded my head and turned to face him.

"You want some money?" He asked, pulling his wallet out.

"Nope, we'll be fine," I said. I saw him still take a couple of bills out and he ran his hand down to tuck them into my jean pocket. I smiled as he deliberately squeezed my bum and I pulled away from him.

* * *

"We best let you get to work," I said. TJ nodded and rolled into the ring to grab Jaymie. She squealed and tried to run away from him but she failed. TJ placed her in the stroller and kissed her head.

"We'll come pick you up later," I said, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his.

"I love you," He whispered.

"Love you too," I replied.

"Wuv too!" Jaymie squealed. TJ laughed and ruffled her curls.

"Bye baby," I said, wheeling Jaymie out. I started walking down the street and I smiled as I heard Jaymie babbling to herself in the stroller. I looked down at her and saw that she had a Tyson Kidd action figure in her chubby little hand and I smiled. Just as I arrived at the mall, my cell phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my handbag. I saw that it was Beth and I smiled, swiping my finger across the screen to pick it up.

* * *

"Hello," I said, smiling brightly as I made my way into the center.

"I'm in the food court, see you when you get here," Beth said.

"I just walked in. Be there soon," I said brightly. I put my phone away and smiled when I saw my older sister walking towards Jaymie and myself.

"Hey Nattie," She said.

"You didn't tell me that you were in Florida. We could have made plans," I said, kissing her cheek.

"I moved here three weeks ago." Jenny said. I frowned and she giggled slightly.

"You've been keeping secrets," I said, narrowing my eyes. Jenny nodded and turned around to look behind her.

"Big ones," She replied when she faced me again. I saw someone approaching us and raised my eyebrows when I realised that it was Joe Anoa'i.

"Oh my goodness Jenny, you're dating Joey?" I exclaimed.

"I thought that boofhead fiancé of yours would have already told you by now," She said, as Joe linked his fingers with my sisters.

"Teej knew about this?" I said.

"Yup, normally he can't keep his mouth shut though. Where are you headed?" Jenny said.

"Breakfast, you two are coming as well now. Come on," I said, pushing the stroller forward.

* * *

When we arrived in the food court, I spotted Beth, Harry, Georgia, Josh and little Zoey and we made our way over to them. Harry and Georgia both stood up when they saw Jenny and they rushed over to hug her tightly.

"Hi Harry, hi Georgia," I said sarcastically, before sitting next to Beth and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Joey mate, what are you doing here?" Josh said.

"Uh… Jenny Neidhart and I… uh… we go out," He said awkwardly. Josh raised his eyebrows and Joey's cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out and frowned whilst looking at the screen.

"Why's TJ calling me? I didn't have training until this afternoon," He said.

"Give me the phone," I said. Joey passed it to me and I answered.

* * *

"Hello," I said.

"Jenny, is Joey there? I need him to start training earlier and help me out," TJ said.

"TJ, have you told my sister about Joey and I being together?" I asked, my natural Canadian accent standing out as I imitated my sister's voice.

"No, you told me not to Jen. Is Joe there?" He said.

"Well baby, maybe you should tell your fiancée things like this. Now… tell me you love me before I give the phone to Joe," I said, watching as everyone around the table giggled.

"Uh… I'm in front of a room full of people, and I'm calling a man's phone. That's inappropriate." TJ muttered. I rolled my eyes and gave Joe the phone. Beth placed a coffee in front of me and I smiled gratefully.

"Don't tell Teej, he's been on my back about this coffee business," I said.

"So has Harry… I've been telling him that I'm having decaf." Beth said.

"Baby I know you're not having decaf," Harry said sitting down on her other side and smiling down at Jaymie in the stroller. Beth's eyes widened and I laughed. Harry leant over to kiss her softly and I smiled at the two of them. Since her pregnancy, Harry was no longer hiding their relationship even out in public, where fans could possibly spot them. It was nice to see him so in love with her.

* * *

"So Jenny, when were you guys going to tell Mom and Dad about you being together?" I asked, looking over at Jenny.

"You know Dad… the longer I keep this to myself the better. I wanna tell him about Joe, I want to tell him about the man I'm in love with. I just don't think that he would be too happy about it," Jenny said. Joe kissed her temple and smiled.

"We're still just trying to get her settled down here and find this beauty a job. In the meantime, I've got to go babe. I'll see you this afternoon," Joe said, kissing Jenny.

"Mommy," Jaymie said, throwing her Tyson Kidd action figure at me. I looked at her giggling in the pram and I unbuckled her, allowing her to slide out.

"Jaymie, come to Auntie Jenny!" Jennifer said. Jaymie waddled over to her and she lifted her up.

"Do you want some of this hash brown?" Jenny asked. Jaymie nodded her head and took the offered piece off of Jenny.

"Are you finding out what you're having today?" Beth asked me. I nodded my head and she clapped her hands.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe you waited this long!" She said.

"Do you know what you're having?" I said, my eyes widening.

"Beth… did you find out?" Harry asked. Beth bit her lip and started giggling.

"I just can't keep my mouth shut this morning," She said. I grinned and Zoey tugged on my arm.

"Can you come out to the playground with me Auntie Nat?" She asked. I nodded my head and followed her out.

* * *

After spending all morning with everyone, Jenny and I walked back to the training centre and I smiled when I saw TJ in the ring.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Jaymie screamed, pointing into the ring. Jenny unplugged her from the seat and walked over to stand next to Joe, me following after her. Joe placed Jaymie on his shoulders and I could see TJ instructing the guy in the ring what to do next.

"Alright, who's next?" TJ said.

"Daddy," Jaymie screeched. TJ finally looked over at her and grinned.

"Joey, looks like my daughter just offered you up. Let's go," TJ said. Joey walked forward with Jaymie and he placed her in the ring before he rolled in himself. Jaymie ran straight to TJ and hugged his legs tightly. A whistle sounded from the other side of the room and TJ looked back at the guys.

"We're done for the day!" He said brightly. All the guys walked off and I turned to see Jenny staring up at Joe.

* * *

"You really love him don't you?" I said.

"I do… he's so great with kids too. That's an added bonus," She laughed.

"So… how long has it been?" I asked.

"That's for me to know," She replied, before going over to the ring and walking up the stairs. Joe sat on the middle rope for her and she climbed through.

"Do you guys wanna mind Jaymie while we go for the ultrasound and then we'll come back and get her?" I asked. Jenny and Joey nodded and TJ came over to me.

"Let's go," He said, sliding his fingers through mine.

* * *

"TJ, Natalie," Kendall greeted as she saw us walk in. I smiled warmly at her and she motioned me over.

"We can get you in right away," She said. I nodded and TJ pulled my over in that direction excitedly.

"On our way home can we go to the store?" I asked him. TJ didn't answer me and just pulled me into the room. I rolled my eyes and got up on the bed.

"Is everything going well with you Natalie?" Kendall asked, coming over to lift my top up. I nodded my head and smiled softly.

"Everything is going great. We just wanted to come and find out whether the baby was a boy or a girl today," I said. TJ was standing at the head of the bed and he moved his hand down so his thumb could stroke my cheek.

"Ah… you held out this long!" Kendall said, chuckling as she poured the cool gel on my belly.

"I know… I just really wanted to know," I said, looking up at Teej. He smiled down at me and the door opened again as the ultrasound tech came into the room.

* * *

"Are you ready to find out what you're having?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"One hundred per cent positive as well," The ultrasound technician added.

"Yes… please just hurry up and tell us," I squealed, looking over at the screen as our baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"TJ and Natalie… I am glad to tell you that you are having," Kendall said, stopping and making me look up at TJ nervously.

"Please tell us!" I said, chewing on my lip nervously.

"Another girl,"

* * *

**Aww there you have it! TJ and Nattie are having another baby girl! Please read and review (and thankyou for getting this over 100 reviews!) Only two more chapters to go until this one wraps up!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello and welcome to the second last chapter! My usual disclaimer applies... I own nothing except original characters (especially the cuties that are Zoey Natalie Smith and Jaymie Jennifer Wilson as well as any new characters that are introduced)**

**Please read and review... and offer suggestions on what you want to see in the SEQUEL :D **

* * *

**October 25****th****, 2012**

"Natalie, are you coming to the family dinner tonight?" Mom asked.

"Yes Mom, I'm dropping Teej and Jaymie over at his friend's house for dinner," I said.

"Oh good, Jennifer said she was with you so obviously you are bringing her?" Mom said.

"Uh… yeah," I said, silently cursing my sister for not telling me about this earlier.

"Alright, see you in an hour. I love you baby," Mom said.

"Love you too Mom," I said. The line went dead and I dialled my sister almost immediately. The phone call was rejected and I started seething.

* * *

"TJ, give me your phone," I said. TJ threw my phone towards me and I dialled Joey's number.

"Go easy on her bub," TJ said, turning his head toward me and smirking at me.

"Shut up," I muttered, putting the phone to my ear. It rang for about five seconds before it picked up.

"Hey man," Joey said.

"Joseph, can you please tell me WHY Jennifer decided to tell Mom she was with ME and she didn't inform me of it?" I said.

"Uh… oh hey Nattie, here's Jenny," He said. I huffed out impatiently as they had a quiet argument about talking to me and Joey got back on the phone.

"Well… she'll be at your house in ten minutes," Joey said.

"Great, tell her I can hardly WAIT to see her." I said through gritted teeth. I hung up and let out a disgruntled scream. TJ paused his game he was playing and came over to stand next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

"Babe," He sighed, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I love her but I can't keep hiding this from Mom and Dad. Not when I have to cover for her and she's being reckless," I said. TJ nodded and pressed his lips against my neck. I sighed at the feel and it only encouraged him to continue up to my earlobe.

"Forget about her," He whispered, his teeth grazing against my earlobe. A small whimper escaped my throat and he chuckled softly.

"Hmm," He mumbled pushing my hair out of the way to kiss the back of my neck.

"Jaymie?" I questioned.

"Napping, now come on, before Jen gets here," He mumbled, nipping at my earlobe. I allowed him to pull me upstairs and I heard the front door open.

"She's here," I said, panicking.

"Who cares, she can wait until we're done," TJ said, before covering my mouth with his.

* * *

Once we came back downstairs, Jennifer looked up at us and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the show, try and be quieter next time," She said. I turned around to TJ and kissed him again. He laughed and pulled away.

"Jen, why did you tell Ellie that you were here when ya weren't? That caught Nat off guard!" TJ said, as I buried my face into TJ's chest.

"I didn't think she was going to ask Nattie if I was here. But I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad about Joey and I tonight," She said. I turned around to face her and she smiled. I smiled softly at her and then TJ nudged me.

"Drop me at Kofi's house?" He asked sweetly.

"You're taking Jaymie you know right?" I said. TJ nodded and smirked.

"Jaymie is so excited to go see Uncle Kofi!" He said. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Hi baby!" I said, walking into the room to see Jaymie standing in her cot.

"Mommy," She said excitedly. I lifted her up awkwardly and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her cheek and I looked up to see TJ in the doorway.

"There is nothing more beautiful to me than the two girls in front of me right now," He said, causing me to blush.

"What about the tiniest little girl?" I asked, pointing to my belly.

"You, Jaymie and our little baby Princess are the most beautiful people in existence," TJ said. I grinned and he took Jaymie off of me.

"Do you wanna see Uncle Kofi?" He asked her. Jaymie nodded and I giggled.

"Let's get you guys over there then hmm?" I mumbled running my hand up the back of his shirt. We went back downstairs and I looked over at Jennifer.

"Let's go," I said. Jenny groaned and we walked out of the house.

* * *

"Did you want me to pick you up tonight?" I asked.

"Nah, I think Gabe is coming over too. If he doesn't bring his baby girl, I'll get him to drive us home," TJ said. I nodded and leant over to kiss him, frowning when I felt a dull pain in my stomach.

"Are you alright?" TJ asked.

"Yeah… just thought I felt something. See you later tonight babe, I love you," I said. TJ kissed me a couple of times and then got out of the passenger seat. Jennifer handed Jaymie to him and slid into the seat TJ previously occupied. TJ came around to my side of the car and I rolled the window down.

"I love you too," He said, leaning in to run his hand through my hair.

"Just go already before I make you come to the family dinner," I said. TJ grinned and walked up to the front door. I pulled out of the driveway and we started to Mom and Dad's house.

"Do you think they'll accept me being with Joe?" Jenny asked me quietly. I looked over at my older sister and I could see the worry etched on her face.

"I think so… I hope so," I said.

* * *

"Natalie! Jennifer! Finally you have arrived!" Mom said as we made our way inside the house.

"Hi Mom," We said simultaneously. Mom hugged Jenny tightly and then she came and placed her hands on my belly.

"Hello little baby, I hope you're being a good little girl for your Mommy," Mom said. I laughed and she looked up at me.

"How are you going?" She asked.

"Exhausted, glad that Teej is home every night to help out now," I said. Mom leant forward and kissed my nose and I scrunched my face up childishly.

"My little Nattie," Mom said, before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the dining room.

"Is Muffy going to be here tonight?" I asked.

"Muffy's gone to Canada for a few weeks," Mom explained. I nodded and smiled, settling in the chair next to Jennifer.

* * *

"Mommy… Daddy, I have something to tell the two of you," Jennifer said, standing up and causing all of us to go quiet.

"What's up baby?" Dad asked.

"Well uh… I live in Florida now. I met someone down here and we are now currently living together," She said. She looked over at me nervously and I nodded my head encouragingly.

"Who is he?" Dad asked simply. I looked over at Dad and saw that he was going red in the face. He was angry.

"Uh… it's Joey Anoa'i," Jenny whispered.

"Absolutely not, I refuse to allow it!" Dad said.

"Daddy please!" Jenny cried.

"Jennifer Neidhart, you are NOT dating a wrestler. THAT is final!" Dad roared.

"I'm not breaking up with him because of you Dad!" Jennifer said, standing up. She stood there shaking and I felt a sharp pain ripple through my stomach.

* * *

"He's already got a child Jennifer! He is only just starting out with his career! I will not allow you to destroy your life on HIM!" Dad yelled.

"Joey cares about me Daddy! He is a wonderful Daddy to little Kaden and he is in no way destroying my life. Why can't you just be happy for me?" Jenny said, bursting into tears.

"HE IS ALL WRONG FOR YOU!" Dad yelled, his fist slamming down on the table in an effort to show who was boss. Ignoring the next sharp pain that went through me, I stood up and marched over to where Dad was sitting. Before I could even fully comprehend what I was doing, I had slapped my father right across the face.

"Why can you support my relationship with a wrestler but not Jenny's Dad? Not all damn wrestlers fuck up their relationship like you did Dad! Stop fucking thinking everyone is a failure like you!" I yelled, grabbing my belly as another burst of pain exploded in my stomach.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT NATALIE?" Dad roared.

"Fuck you," I spat, slapping him across the face again. I doubled over from the pain in my stomach and my Mom rushed forward, grabbing onto my arm.

"Back off," I said, ripping my arm out of her grip and accidentally hitting her in the face. My eyes widened and I whimpered as I looked at my Mom.

"Get out of this house," Dad said angrily. I looked at Mom, my eyes widened and I tried to step forward and touch her now red cheek. She brushed me off and pointed to the door.

"Listen to your father," She said dismissively. I quickly rushed out of the house and managed to get to my car before the next sharp pain went through me. However this time, it was accompanied by water rushing down my legs.

* * *

"Shit," I muttered, tears spilling over my eyes. I got into the car and pulled my cell phone out. Shaking, I dialled TJ's number and waited for him to answer.

"Teej… I'm going to the hospital. You need to meet me there. My waters have just broken," I said, not giving him a chance to reply as I hung up and tossed my phone into the backseat of the car. The panic started to build in me and I started the car, reversing out of the driveway.

"Alright Princess, let's go bring you into this world," I said.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like Nattie has gone into labour! Please read and review! One more chapter left! :'(**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello and welcome to the last chapter! My usual disclaimer applies... I own nothing except original characters (especially the cuties that are Zoey Natalie Smith, Jaymie Jennifer Wilson and any other new characters that may be introduced!)**

**Please read and review... and offer suggestions on what you want to see in the SEQUEL :D**

**Oh and by the way, I have updated two chapters today! So read the one before this first!**

* * *

**October 26****th****, 2012**

1:46 A.M.

That was the exact moment that our beautiful six pound and one ounce baby girl was brought into the world, exactly two weeks before her due date. She was absolutely perfect from the top to bottom, with all ten fingers and ten toes. I was so happy she had finally arrived, even though I wasn't expecting her for another two weeks. I kept a tight grip on her and she whimpered a little bit.

* * *

"Hello Princess," I cooed, bouncing her up and down gently. She went quiet and her face completely relaxed again. I looked upwards as the door opened and smiled when I saw TJ walking through with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Baby, you shouldn't have," I said as he placed them on the bedside table and leant down to kiss my forehead and then my lips softly.

"You did so well honey," He said. I smiled and leant upwards to kiss him again.

"We did so well," I corrected, sliding the beanie off of her head to see the thick brown hair all over.

"She's just a miniature female version of you Teej," I said. TJ smiled and leant over to gently kiss her cheek.

"Do you want me to change her name on the board so she isn't referred to as Baby Girl Wilson?" TJ asked. I nodded and he stood up.

"J-O-R-J-A-H space K-R-I-S-T-I-N… the newest baby Jorjah of the Hart's," TJ said, causing me to giggle.

"Do you want to hold her Teej?" I asked.

"For sure," TJ replied, scooping baby Jorjah out of my arms.

* * *

"Miss Neidhart, we have another lady that has just given birth too. She will be sharing this room with you so if you want to close the curtain, we are about to bring her in," The Nurse said. I nodded my head and motioned to TJ to close the curtain so we weren't interrupted.

"So… I've been thinking… I know that Beth and Harry are godparents to Jaymie but I was thinking maybe Joey and Jenny should be little Jorjah's godparents," TJ said. I was about to answer when I heard the door to the room open again and I listened as they wheeled the bed in.

"Here you go Mrs Smith, your husband has just gone to get your daughter," The Nurse said before leaving the room. TJ placed his hand on my thigh and I looked back at him.

"Did you want me to call our parents? Let them know she's arrived?" TJ asked. My eyes filled up with tears as memories from last night came flooding back and I shook my head.

"I'll call Mom and Dad tomorrow maybe," I whispered.

"What happened?" TJ whispered.

"We got into a fight… a huge one. I slapped Dad twice… said some mean things, accidentally hit Mom in the face," I mumbled before starting to cry.

"Hey," TJ said, standing up and right next to the bed so I could wrap my arms around his midsection and cry into his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to they just got me so… mad," I whimpered.

* * *

"Nattie?" A small voice said quietly. I lifted my head up and sniffed, wiping my eyes. TJ handed Jorjah back to me and he turned to the curtain. He opened it slightly and I peered around him.

"Beth, what are you doing in here?" TJ asked, pulling the curtain back further.

"I gave birth this morning," She said softly. All of a sudden I heard loud crying and the door opened to reveal Harry, pushing in one baby bassinet with Zoey gripping onto his jeans.

"Here they come!" Harry smiled. He stopped when he saw TJ and I and he grinned even brighter.

"No freaking way!" He said loudly. TJ laughed and I smiled weakly at him.

"Baby, I wanna have a sleep, I'm exhausted," I mumbled. TJ nodded and placed Jorjah back in her bassinet.

"Sleep baby," He said. I nodded and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

When I woke up a few hours later, I smiled when I saw Teej resting his head against the bed fast asleep. I looked over to see that Beth was sleeping and Harry was wide awake, standing over his babies' bassinet. I slid out of the bed and slowly walked over to him.

"Hey Baby Bulldog," I said, nudging him softly before looking down at the two little beautiful babies in front of us. Both of them looked exactly like Harry and had his dark blonde hair colour.

"They're so much like you Harry," I commented.

"I think this little Princess looks more like her Mommy though," Harry said.

"Nah… she's a spitting image of Georgia," I replied. Harry grinned and nodded his head.

"Jorjah is beautiful too. Thank you for naming her after my sister," Harry said.

"Georgia is a name that runs through the family. I wanted to have that tradition carried on as well. What names did you and Beth decide on?" I asked.

"We named our little man David Sidney Stuart. He was obviously named after Dad, Grandpa Sid and Grampy Stu. Our little Princess however, her name is Natalia Zoja Elzbieta. Beth wanted one of our babies to have a Polish name and the name Natalia just stuck out for her as it is the Polish version of Natalie. We wanted to name our baby daughter after one of the strongest, toughest women either of us has ever known. Zoja is Zoey's name in Polish and Elzbieta is Elizabeth." Harry said. I looked down at them again and smiled brightly.

* * *

"Welcome to the world Davey and Baby Natty," I said. Harry smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Your Dad would be so proud of you right now," I mumbled. Harry let go of me and smiled proudly.

"That's all I've been waiting to hear," He whispered. I grinned and felt arms around us from another direction.

"We can't have Dynasty Hugs without Tyson Kidd!" TJ whispered. I giggled and wrapped my arms around both Harry and TJ.

* * *

Once it became a reasonable hour for everyone, we decided to call people to let them know that the Hart family had just welcomed three new additions.

"Nat," Beth called out. I turned to look at her and she shrugged.

"Did you call your Mom and Dad?" She said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Do it," She encouraged. I sighed and dialled the number to my parent's home phone.

"Neidhart home, Ellie speaking," Mom answered.

"Mommy," I whispered, feeling the nerves build up.

"I have a bruised face because of your disrespect Natalie. What is it that you wanted?" She said curtly. My eyes filled up with tears and I started shaking.

"Uh… well um," I started to say but she cut me off.

"Are you going to the hospital to visit Beth today?" She asked.

"Well, that's a funny story actually," I mumbled. The phone was taken off me and I frowned to see Beth there.

* * *

"Hello Ellie, how are you?" Beth said, walking back to her bed. I looked over at her and she poked her tongue out at me.

"Yes, Natalie is here. Listen, can you swing by Kofi's this morning to pick up Jaymie? TJ and Nattie would love for her to meet her baby sister." Beth said. I looked over at her wide-eyed and she tossed me the phone.

"Your Mom wants to talk to you again," Beth said. I put the phone up to my ear and sniffed softly.

"Baby girl," Mom said.

"I didn't mean to say them things Mommy, I was angry. I didn't mean to hit you either," I said.

"I know baby, I know. How is the little Princess?" Mom asked.

"She's great… ready to see her big sister, her Auntie Jennifer, Uncle Joey and of course her Grammy and Grampy," I said.

"We'll be there soon," Mom said.

"Thank you," I whispered. Mom hung up and Jorjah started whimpering.

"Hey there baby girl, are you hungry?" I said, sliding out of bed and lifting her out of her bassinet. TJ and Harry came back into the room and I smiled at him as I got settled back on the bed. He handed me the bottle he just went and made and I gave it to Jorjah, who started drinking it down immediately.

"Jenny and Joey are on their way babe. Mom and Dad are also coming, but they're stopping to pick Jaymie up from Kofi's." I said. TJ nodded and kissed me softly.

* * *

About half an hour later, Jenny and Joey came into the room with big smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations Beth, Harry, Nattie and TJ!" Jenny said.

"Jenny!" Zoey cried out from where she was sitting on TJ's lap.

"Hi Miss Zoey, Uncle Joey and I have come with presents, do you want to see them?" Jenny said.

"Did I get a present?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"Zoey," Beth scolded.

"Of course you did Zo Bo!" Jenny said; both her and Joey placing everything on the end of my bed.

"Let's see… ah, here is Zoey's present. Mommy and Daddy told me that you love colouring. So I got you a colouring book and some crayons. We also got you your own little baby dolly and a stroller so you can be a Mommy too!" Jenny said, placing everything down in front of Zoey. She grinned excitedly and I smiled down at her.

"Here are presents for Davey and Natty," Jenny added, passing two baskets over to Beth's bed.

"Jen, you didn't have to," Beth started to say but my sister shushed her. Then she turned back to me and smiled.

* * *

"So we got Jaymie a little stroller and dolly too. Here is the present for Baby Jorjah so now that all that is done, let me hold my niece," Jennifer said. I shook my head and kept her close to me.

"I'm holding her," I said.

"Yes, well Baby Jorjie needs to meet her Auntie Jenny, so hand her over," Jenny said. I rolled my eyes and allowed Jenny to hold her.

"How are you both holding up?" Jenny asked looking from me to Beth. I nodded my head and TJ leant over to kiss me. I smiled against his lips and his tongue licked against my lower lip. I opened my mouth slightly to deepen the kiss and he stepped forward, making sure to cover us from our family.

"I'm so proud of you," He whispered.

"Yeah?" I said, kissing his lips again. He pulled back and I saw Jenny passing Jorjah to Joey.

"We've made some gorgeous kids," I said. TJ nodded and kissed my forehead.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, Mom, Dad, Jaymie and Auntie Diana had also arrived, followed closely by Georgia and Josh. I couldn't hide my excitement when I saw Jaymie, and I immediately pulled her into a huge hug.

"Mama missed you baby," I said. Mom and Dad greeted Beth first and then they came over to me and Mom kissed the top of my head.

"Where's Jorjah?" Mom asked.

"Joey's got her," I replied. I started to get antsy and I kissed the top of Jaymie's head.

"Joe, can you give me Jorjie?" I asked. Joe came forward and placed her in my arms.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Mm, just too many people," I whispered.

"It's okay, I'll leave. I don't think your Dad is too impressed with me here anyway. Congratulations Nattie," He said.

"Joe, you don't have to," I started to say and he smiled and shrugged.

"Jaymie give Uncle Joey hugs?" Joey said. Jaymie grinned and held her arms out. Joey took her and held her closely to him.

* * *

"You be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy alright Princess. Uncle Joe and Aunty Jen will mind you tonight if Mommy and Daddy want us too," Joey said.

"I'll be heading home tonight but thanks for the offer Joey," TJ said. Joey nodded and placed Jaymie back on the bed.

"Babe, ring me when you're finished, I'm gonna head out of here. I love you," Joe said to Jenny. Jenny frowned and looked at me.

"Are you cool with me going with him?" She asked. I nodded and she came over to kiss me, Jaymie and Jorjah before walking over to do the same to Beth, Zoey, David and Natalia. They both waved and were gone.

"Baby," Jaymie said, pointing to Jorjah in my arm.

"Can you say Jorjah?" I asked Jaymie.

"Daw-da," She said, before clapping her hands. I laughed and she cuddled into my side.

* * *

"We need to have a bit of a talk. Do you want to close the curtain?" Dad asked. I nodded and TJ stood up.

"Sorry guys, we just need to have a small conversation," TJ said. Beth and Harry nodded and TJ pulled the curtain across.

"About last night," Dad said and I immediately felt myself welling up with tears.

"I didn't mean anything that I said," I blurted out and Dad came forward to wrap his arms around me.

"I love you Daddy," I said. Dad kissed my forehead and I looked over at TJ. He had Jaymie on his lap and he looked up to smile at me before Jaymie tugged on his shirt. He looked back down at her and peppered her face in kisses. I looked up at Dad and felt the tears trickle down my face.

"You're the best Daddy I could ever have. You wanna know how I know?" I asked, looking up at him.

"How?" Dad whispered quietly.

"You look at me the exact same way Teej looks at Jaymie and Jorjah," I said.

"No matter how big and grown you think you are Nattie, you're always the little newborn I fell in love with the minute I laid my eyes on you. You're always my little Princess and I will love you forever and ever," He said. I grinned and sniffed quietly before sticking out my pinky finger.

"Promise?" I asked. Dad laughed and his own pinky finger wound around mine.

"Pinky promise," He replied, kissing the top of my head again.

* * *

The peace and quiet of the hospital room later that night was welcomed by both Beth and I. All of our family had gone home, including Harry, Zoey, TJ and Jaymie. I had just finished feeding Jorjah when the curtain between us opened up and Beth smiled softly at me.

"I love your family Nat but wow… they sure can be exhausting," She said. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Your family now too Bethy," I said. Beth smiled and came over to look at Jorjah.

"She's so beautiful… Natalia and David are just mini Harry's. Not that I'm complaining," Beth said. I smiled and nodded my head, sliding out of bed as well. I pushed Jorjah's bassinet over so she was right next to David and Natalia and then I placed her in it.

"I'm thinking I'm gonna get a sleep in while they're all quiet," I said, stifling a yawn behind my hand.

"Same, goodnight Nat," Beth said. I smiled and went to walk back to my bed but not before the door slammed open. I spun around and my eyes widened in horror when I saw who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

"Nattie… Beth, so great to see you," Michael said, as Mattias entered after him followed by one of Michael's friends. I took a deep breath, ready to scream when Mattias darted toward me and put me in a sleeper hold, cutting off any chance of breathing. I could see Beth had a cloth over her face and she was already on the verge of passing out.

"You're mine now," Mattias whispered, before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! D: Why are they taking Beth and Nattie?! Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you all for following this story to the end!**

**Hopefully I will see you all in the sequel - the third story in this series :D **


	33. Chapter 33

Hello there!

The next installment of this story is up and running!

Here is the link (remove the spaces and put a / after net! ), let me know what you all think!

www . fanfiction . net s/9137826/1/wake-me-up


End file.
